Brave New World: Part II
by Nirvana19
Summary: Sequel to Brave New World. Bo and Lauren are trying to live their lives with their children but are stalked by a new threat. Can Bo protect her family from the lurking danger?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And so begins the sequel. Enjoy :)**

**...**

**Chapter 1: Hard Times**

**Clubhouse (2037)**

The last 17 years had been challenging to say the least, for Bo and Lauren. They had raised 2 amazing children and welcomed another only 1 year ago. Little Charlotte Dennis or Charlie for short, was a happy accident for both women when Lauren forgot to wear her anti-pregnancy charm that Trick had made so they could be intimate without Lauren getting pregnant everytime. But even the genius doctor was intitled to make mistakes. Although Charlotte was definitley not a mistake. She was the best baby ever. She didn't cry or have temper tantrums. She was so mellow and calm. Bo and Lauren loved it, it was a nice change of pace from what they went through with their first two. Ethan took after Lauren in every way, except his temper, which he got from Bo and Shay was all Bo right down to her dimple.

Shay was now 17 years old and still in high school, and Ethan was 20 years old and was taking a year off before he started Yale. Making Lauren proud that he was accepted into the very university that she attended.

Bo's P.I. Business was now a corporation and she was raking in the money. Not that they needed it with Lauren's job. The blonde was now the head of her own hospital, which offered aid to both Light and Dark, being that they were the first unaligned family in Fae history, they made quite the name for themselves. Some people respected and honoured them and others, well lets just say they weren't really that receptive to the new regime. Actually they did what ever they could to put an end to it. Even trying to harm Bo and Lauren's children. Over the last 17 years the couple had thwarted millions of attempts on their children. Most wanted them dead, in fear of what they might become being that they were hybrids. And some wanted to hurt them to brake Bo and Lauren emotionally, killing two birds with one stone.

Hale and Kenzi were happily married with a daughter of their own, Victoria Hayley Santiago or Tori for short. When Kenzi found out that her daughter was in fact the same Tori that had died in Future Shay's arms all those years ago, she didn't know how to feel. She hadn't seen her then so it was easy for her to get over, but she also knew that what happened to her would never happen again. Kenzi was also a hybrid just like Lauren, she didn't want to say 'Yes' to Hale's proposal only to lose him when she became old and he was still his handsome, rugged self. Thankfully as an early birthday present Lauren concocted a serum that would allow Kenzi to live just as long as Hale and that gave her the powers of a succubus just like Bo. Lauren even made the serum from Bo's DNA, which meant that the two best friends were now for all intense in purposes, Sisters. That is all they ever wanted.

Dyson and Tamsin were also married and welcomed their first son Stefan, a wolf shifter after Dyson and the same handsome young man they had met all those years ago. They also welcomed a Daughter too, Alexandra. Named after Tamsin's mother, she liked to be called Lexi for short, she was also a wolf shifter which Tamsin was suprisingly glad that she was. She didn't want her to be a Valkyrie like herself, to die so many times to be reborn, leaving everyone you love behind. She didn't want that for her daughter. Lexi was 1 year younger than Stefan. Dyson and Tamsin wasted no was still running the Dahl Riata, Bo had asked him to retire and take the position of The head of the Light Fae. But the barkeep didn't want to be thrust back in the world of Fae politics. He had the most powerfull position once before and it didn't end well for him or his family. He didn't want to be corrupt with Power like he was when he was The Blood King.

Ethan wanted to travel the world before college, Bo and Lauren were hesitant at first but they knew how responsible their son was and they trusted him. They agreed as long as he saved up his own money to go. They didn't want to give him a free ride in life, their children had to learn how to fend for themselves. Ethan understood and accepted his mothers' terms so he asked his great gradpa to give him a job at the Dahl. Even though he wasn't 21, no one in the Fae world really cared about age. Trick gave him a few shifts now and then. He was also giving his grandson some travel money on the side, behind Bo and Lauren's back. He meant well, he just wanted Ethan to have a good time while he travelled. What was so wrong with that?

Which led them to now. Bo and Lauren decided that tonight was Date night, seeing as in they hadn't had one in a while. Having 3 children really put a dampner on their sex life. Ethan was working at the Dahl with Trick and wouldn't be back until early hours in the morning, which left Shay to babysit her baby sister, not that she had a problem with that but she really hoped to spend some time with Stefan. The hybrid and the wolf were very much in love just like their future selves were. But Bo told her no boyfriend over when she or Lauren aren't home. Shay hated rules much like Bo but never the less they were her parents and she listened to them. It had just turned 8 p.m and was now Little Charlie's bedtime. Shay had been playing with the 1yr old in the living room while letting her watch some cartoons, she didn't think her moms' would mind... Much. "Okay, Charlie Bear time for bed" Shay said picking the tired girl up in her arms and walking to her room. Charlie moaned in sleepiness as she settled her head in Shay's neck. Shay rubbed her back soothingly, hoping it would get her to sleep quicker.

When Shay got to Her sister's room, the baby was already out for the count and since Shay had her bathed and changed into her jammys earlier all she had to do was put her in the crib. The young hybrid walked to the crib and gently laid the baby down on her back, Shay couldn't help but smile. Her baby sister was so adorable, even more than she was when she was a baby. With her light brown hair and dark brown eyes, it was hard to tell who she took after more. Shay pulled the bars of the crib up, securing her sister's safety. Before she left she turned the dail of the mobile above Charlie's crib, turning it on as it played a soft lullaby. She then switched her night light on, bathing the room in pale yellow light. Before leaving the room Shay grabbed the baby monitor and closed the door slightly, "Goodnight Charlie Bear" she whispered leaving the door open ajar. Shay walked into her own room to use the bathroom, after leaving the bathroom minutes later, she heard a creak come from downstairs.

Sensing danger she went to check on Charlie. Opening the door she saw the baby was still fast asleep. Maybe she was hearing things? As she turned around she came face to face with Blood red eyes. She also heard a hissing sound, kind of like a snake. Shay needed to think of something but she was too slow the attacker growled and hissed as his face distorted into an animal like face. Shay's eyes widened as she saw his yellow snake like tounge and sharp fangs that were dripping with some kind of substance. He bared his teeth and grabbed Shay by her arms, sinking his teeth into the top of her shoulder. "AHHH!" Shay screamed in pain. He let go of her as she fell to the ground clutching her open wound. "Stupid Girl" he hissed. He was after Charlotte, there was no way Shay was going to let this monster hurt her sister.

As he turned towards Charlotte's door, Shay got to her feet, struggling with her still bleeding wound. She turned her head to the left, seeing one of her mother's swords on the table. Shay had only just started combat training with Bo, she was no where near ready but she had to protect her sister. She grabbed the handle of the sword and stalked after him, stumbling slightly. She was starting to feel dizzy, her vision was starting to go blurry. Whatever type of Fae he was, he must have some kind of venom. She fought the dizzyness and walked on, coming up behind him. There was only one thing left to do, The Hybrid drove the sword through his back, causing him to arch his back in pain. She had drove it through his heart, he looked down at his chest seeing the tip of the sword before falling forward, landing on his face right in front of Charlie's door. Shay dropped to her knees, she couldn't fight it, she wasn't healing either. But she did what she had to do, she protected her sister. "Wrong House... Asshole" she muttered out as she fell to her side, lying unconsious on the wooden floor.

**20 Minutes Later**

Lauren insisted that she and Bo go home early, she didn't feel right. Something seemed off and she couldn't put her finger on it. Bo and Lauren were outside the front door of the clubhouse, noticing that the lights were on. Maybe Lauren was over-reacting. "Babe i am telling you, everything is fine. Shay is probably playing video games or something..." The succubus trailed off unlocking the door. Lauren scoffed with a smile as Bo opened the door and the two made their way in the house. "Or Shay is letting her watch cartoons aga-... OH MY GOD! SHAY!" Lauren yelled seeing her daughters limp body on the floor. Bo ran in after her wife, seeing the same thing. The brunette also noticed the dead body of a man a few feet away from Shay. With a sword through his back.

"Charlie" Bo whispered looking at her baby daughter's door. Lauren nodded to her wife "GO!" She yelled. Bo ran into the baby's room, checking her crib seeing that the baby was still fast asleep, not a scratch on her. 'Shay must have stopped him' she thought. Back in the living room, Lauren cradled Shay's head in her lap, seeing the huge bite wound on her shoulder. "Oh god, it's ok kiddo, you're gonna be fine" she said. Shay's eyes fluttered open, "Mom?" She whispered. Lauren nodded, "Yeah kiddo, i'm here" she said stroking her cheek. "Did i get him?" Shay said, Lauren looked over to the dead body and nodded. "Yeah you did" she answered. Shay shook her head, "I didn't mean to kill him, but he was going in to Charlie's room" Shay started. Lauren shook her head, "Shh.. It's ok, you did what you had to do. You protected your sister... I am so proud of you" Lauren said. She only just realised Shay actually felt remorse for this asshole. She had never killed anyone before.

Bo came out of Charlie's room, closing the door behind her. "She's fine" Bo was referring to Charlie. Lauren nodded, Bo bent down, studying Shay's wound. "Is she gonna be ok?" She asked. Lauren shrugged while wiping her tears. "I dunno, she isn't healing, he bit her. Thankfully his body is still here so i can see what type of Fae he is... Help me get her to her room" Lauren said. As they went to lift her, Ethan entered the house. Seeing the sight before him, he ran to his family. "What happened?!" He asked. Bo adressed her son, "There was an attack, he was after Charlie and Shay protected her, but whatever 'he' is, he bit her and now she isn't healing" she finished. Ethan looked confused. "That was a lot of info to get in 5 seconds" he said.

"Bo we need to get her in bed" Lauren repeated. Ethan put his hand on Lauren's shoulder. "I got her mom" he said lifting his sister in his strong arms. Lauren and Bo watched as Ethan took their daughter upstairs. Lauren didn't know what to do, but she knew that she needed to know what type of Fae the attacker was. Bo walked over to the dead body. Pulling her sword out and turning the body over. Lauren pulled on a pair of latex gloves, just in case. The blonde bent down and opened his eyes, seeing the blood red pupils with a black slit in the middle of them. Reptile Fae. She then opened his mouth instantly seeing his long yellow tounge and fangs that were covered in what looked like a kind of bacteria.

Lauren immediately knew what he was. Komodo Dragon. He must be some type of Dragon shifter. Unfortunately this meant that his bite was toxic, not with any type of venom, but due to the form of bacteria around his fangs, in a living person it can be fatal if not treated. "What is he?" Bo asked. Lauren rested back on her knees, looking up at her wife. "Komodo Dragon" she answered. Bo frowned, all this time in the Fae world and it still ended up suprising her. "What about Shay? That bite she has?" The brunette asked worriedly. "He doesn't emitt a venom or anything but he does transfer a strong replicating bacteria if he bites anyone. But thankfully we have his body, so hopefully i can take a strand of it and make an anti-toxin" she said hoping.

Lauren took a second to look at Bo with a serious gaze. "That was her fist kill" she said. Bo nodded, "I know... Don't worry we will get her through this, what can i do for her?" Bo asked. "Just try to keep her calm, and try to clean her wound as best you can, like i taught you" Lauren gave a small smile. Bo nodded, "You got it Doc" Bo said as she made her way upstairs to Shay's room. Lauren walked to the desk beside her and grabbed her medical bag. As she knelt back down beside the dead komodo she pulled out a syringe with a long needle. She quickly inserted the sharp point into his gums. Filling the syringe with a yellowish green substance. Once she was done she got a sheet to cover the body until they called Dyson. Lauren made her way to the basement where her home lab was, she needed to figure out the genetic code of this bacteria. She wasn't losing Shay... Not again.

**Shay's Room**

Ethan was sitting by his sister's side holding her hand. Bo walked in with a bunch of medical supplies. Over the years, Lauren had been teaching Bo basic medical first aid. Just in case something happened and Lauren wasn't around. Of course Bo was not doing any surgery's or anything, but she did know how to properly clean and treat a wound or injury. The succubus tapped her son on the shoulder so he would get up for her to sit. "She is gonna be ok right mom?" He asked. Bo didn't want to lie to him or give him false hope. "I dunno bud, but i do know that your mom is a genius and your sister is one tough cookie. I have every hope that she will pull through" Bo said, she just hoped she was right. "Why don't you call uncle Dyson and tell him what happened ok? I need to take care of your sister" Bo said. Ethan nodded and left the room. Shay was starting to sweat and was clearly running a fever. Bo pulled back the strap of her daughter's tank top, moving it aside. Bo's face cringed as she saw the bite, it was massive and looked awful. Bo grabbed some disinfectant and a gauze.

Shay's eyes started to flutter open. "Hey, kiddo. You're ok, you're in your room. I'm just gonna clean you up a bit ok, i'm sorry baby but this is going to hurt... Just try to think of something else" Bo said trying to prepare the girl for what was about to happen. Bo hated seeing her like this, in pain and scared. But as a parent all she could do was be there for her and try to help in any way she could, she needed to leave the science to her wife. Bo dipped the gauze in the disinfectant and gently dabbed the bite wound. Shay immediately screamed in agony. The wound was open wide, there was no way to do this without it hurting. Bo stopped her movement and cupped her daughter's feverish cheek. "Shay I know it hurts, but I have to clean it ok? Just a couple of minutes and then you're done, be brave for me ok kiddo?" Bo said.

Shay looked up at her mother with teary eyes and nodded. Bo dabbed the wound again, wiping it gently, a yellow goo soaking the gauze. Shay tensed her body and grinded her teeth trying to get through the pain. Bo wiped the bite until there was no more goo coming from it. The brunette placed the dirty gauze in the bin beside her and grabbed a clean one, placing it over the bite and taping it in place. Bo leaned down and kissed Shay on the forehead. "All done, you did great baby.. Don't worry your mom is gonna fix you. And i promise you, i will find the person who is responsible for this and they will suffer. Get some rest ok, i love you" Bo whispered. Shay closed her eyes, and mumbled "Love you... mom". Bo smiled and pulled up the blanket so it covered Shay's legs.

She also brought one of their old baby monitors up with her, that way she could still hear Shay if she was downstairs. Bo left the room and walked downstairs, running straight into her son. "Uncle D is on his way. What do we do now?" he asked. "Now we wait for your mom to work her magic in the lab, but in the meantime I want you to take Charlie and go to Gradpa Trick's, you and your sister are going to stay with him tonight" Bo said. Ethan frowned, he didn't want to leave when his sister was hurt. "Mom No, i should stay-" Bo raised her finger up to him. "I wasn't asking Ethan. Go to Charlie's room, pack her stuff, put her in her carseat and go, i will call Trick to let him know you are on your way" Bo ordered.

Ethan never disobeyed his parents, not when it was a serious matter like this. But he knew that going to Trick's was the safest option right now, especially for Charlie. "Ok, tell Shay i love her. And tell her to call me when she is awake" he said, Ethan kissed Bo on the cheek and walked into Charlie's room. Ethan and Shay were very close, they were best friends. It was slightly suprising for Bo to see because of the huge battle their future selves had in the Dahl 20 years ago. Bo pulled out her phone and dialled Trick's number, hoping he would answer fast. ***Bo? What can i do for you?"*** Trick asked.

"Hey Trick, look i am sending Ethan and Charlie to stay with you tonight. There was an attack here and Shay is hurt, i think it would be safer if they stayed with you" Bo said.

***"Of course, is Shay alright?"*** Bo could hear the fear in his voice. Shay and Trick were so close, this must have been breaking his heart.

"She will be, look its a long story. Ethan will fill you in when he gets there, i have to go Trick. They will be there soon" she said.

***"Very well. Give Shay my love, i will call you later to check in"*** he said.

"Thanks Trick, i will. Bye" With that Bo ended the call and watched Ethan come out of Charlie's room, her baby bag on his shoulder and the baby safely tucked in her carseat still fast asleep. That girl could sleep through a nuclear explosion. Bo walked over and kissed the girl on the head. Then Ethan. "Fill Grandpa in on what happened ok. I will call you when Shay wakes up, Drive safely" she said. Ethan smiled and nodded as he made his way out of the house and to his car.

Bo took a deep breath and exhaled loudly as she ran her hands through her hair. She couldn't believe this was happening. She walked over to the dead body, lifting the sheet back looking at his face. If Shay hadn't killed, she would have. She intended to keep her promise to Shay. She will find out who sent him and she would destroy them for what they have done. Bo was interrupted by a knock at the door, she covered the sheet and grabbed her sword just in case. Opening the door she found Dyson and a very distraught Stefan standing there.

"Dyson... Come in" Bo said opening the door. Both wolves walked in looking around, their eyes landing on the sheet covered body. "Where is she?" Stefan asked. Bo pointed upstairs, "Go" she said, knowing Shay would be happy to see him. Dyson watched his son run up the stairs. The shifter noticed Bo's upset look and met her halfway, bringing her into a friendly hug. "Shh it's ok. We will find who ever did this... I promise" he whispered in her ear. Bo couldn't help the tears that fell down her face. Bo pulled back and nodded in agreement. This was her family, her reason for living... No one hurts them and gets away with it. "So what we got?" Dyson asked. Bo spent the next 10 minutes filling Dyson in on what happened. Thats Shay was bitten and that she killed him with Bo's sword. Dyson was impressed. Komodo shifter's were'nt exactly easy to kill, but Shay managed it somehow, guess she really did take after Bo more than Lauren.

**Shay's Room**

Stefan was laying on Shay's bed with the girl cuddled up against him, he wished there was something he could do but there wasn't. "You're gonna be fine Babe, your mom is a genius, she will fix you" he said playing with her hair. Shay hummed in response. She was too tired to form words but she felt better that she had her boyfriend here. Even though they were still very young, Stefan already gave Shay his love. Shay promised that she would never love anyone else besides him. She loved her mother but she wouldn't make the same mistakes she did. And since she was only part succubus, she didn't have the same urges that Bo had.

**Basement Lab**

Lauren had spent the last hour, testing the bacteria she extracted from the komodo, she was getting close to finishing the anti-toxin, she had done all of the leg work and worked out the right formula, all she had to do now was wait for the serum to chill in the centrifuge and then she could administer it into Shay's DNA. Lauren sat and watched the timer count down. She wished it would go quicker but as she always tells her children, Science takes time.

Lauren was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming from the stairs next to her. The blonde turned her head to see her wife walking towards her with a cup of coffee. "Hey, thought you could use this" Bo said holding out the mug. Lauren took it and sipped it slowly. "Mmm, thank you... How is Shay doing?" She asked. Bo sighed taking a seat on the white desk in front of her. "Ok, Stefan is with her upstairs. Dyson did a work up on the body, said he would have the cleaners come remove it" Bo said. Lauren nodded, "Is he still here?" The blonde asked. Bo shook her head, "No he went back to the station to start the paper work and run the guy's prints. I said Stefan could stay... Shay needs him right now. I uh, sent Ethan and Charlie over to Trick's for the night, thought it would be safer" Bo said. "Probably a good choice" Lauren said keeping her eyes on the cooler in front of her. "How are things down here?" Bo asked, seeing her wife's concentraiton on the machine in front of them. "I am just waiting for the serum to chill, then i will give it Shay. It has to work" Lauren said.

Bo smiled before walking over to her wife and putting her arms around her from behind, leaning down to kiss her on the head. "It will work, when it comes to science you never fail" Bo assured kissing Lauren again. The blonde placed her hands over Bo's arms that were draped across her chest. Bo watched on as her wife stared at the machine. She hated feeling so powerless in these situations. She also knew that Lauren was always worried about things like this. Thinking things like, what if we didn't get home in time? What if the serum doesn't work? Bo was tremendously proud of Shay for protecting her baby sister. It is after all how they had raised their chirldren to be, family came first. And now someone somewhere threatened her family. Bo was seething inside, she didn't want to show it now. No first she would find the person who hired that man, and then she would end them for hurting her daughter.

**...**

**A/N: And there is the first chapter. Hope you guys like it. Let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So glad you guys like it. I have written a few chapters in advance so my work won't affect this story so much. On with it :) I apologize for spelling mistakes, my laptop crashed again and i am using my phone. **

**...**

**Chapter 2: We Want War**

**The Dahl (Next Morning)**

Ethan didn't sleep all night, he was too worried about his sister. Turns out his insomnia was shared by his great grandfather as Trick didn't get much either. But baby Charlie did. It was now 7:30 a.m. and both men had been up for an hour, they were beside themselves with fear. Ethan was sitting in Trick's lair watching over the bassinet that his baby sister was soundly asleep in. He noticed how peacefull she seemed, he wish he felt like that right now. All night the young hybrid waited for his phone to ring, hoping it was his mother with news or even Shay to say that she was fine. But nothing. Trick walked in holding a tray with a hot pot of tea, he figured his grandson would want something stronger but tea was all he was going to get... For now. The barkeep poured two cups and handed one to the distraught blonde. "Thanks" Ethan whispered. He didn't know why he was whispering, his sister slept through everything. "Anything?" Trick asked gesturing to his grandson's phone. Ethan shook his head. Trick gave a comforting smile, "I'm sure everything is fine son, Shay is tough" he said.

Ethan sipped his tea and nodded. "I know, i just hate seeing her hurt. I'm her big brother... I'm supposed to protect her" Ethan stressed. Trick admired Ethan's devotion to his family. It is a rare thing to come by these days. "Ethan you weren't there, how were you to know? All we can do know is wait" Trick said. Their conversation was cut short as Charlie started to cry. Once the girl was awake there was no getting her back to sleep. Ethan reached into the bassinet and picked his sister up, bringing her to his lap and bouncing her softly while rubbing her back. "Its ok Charlie, you're ok... I think she's hungry, can you heat up her bottle. It's in her bag" Ethan asked Trick pointing to Charlie's baby bag on the sofa. Trick nodded, grabbing the bottle and heading to his kitchen to heat it up. The barkeep hoped Bo would call soon, otherwise they were only going to get more worried.

**Clubhouse (Basement Lab) **

Lauren and Bo had fallen asleep on the sofa in the lab. They didn't neccessarily want to sleep but as the hours went by, they couldn't stop themselves. Both women were woken up by the sound of the cooler alarm. Lauren jumped up, blinking and rubbing her eyes. She looked at the cooler noticing the big red zero flashing on the screen. The serum was ready. Lauren walked over to the machine, lifting the lid and immediately felt the cold air pour out. The blonde reached in to grab the ready made syringe which after chilling overnight was no a transparrent colour. Yep definitely ready. "Bo wake up!" Lauren yelled closing the lid and walking over to her wife. Lauren shook the brunetter trying to wake her. "Babe its ready, wake up" she said. Nothing. Lauren rolled her eyes. "Bo i'm naked" she said. Bo jumped up squinting her tired eyes. "Really?" Bo mumbled. Worked everytime. Lauren shook her head. "No. But the serum is ready... So move it" Lauren said as she walked up the basement stairs. Bo huffed and got up, yawning and scratching her head. "One of these times she really is going to be naked and i'm not gonna wake up" Bo whispered to herself as she followed her wife up the stairs.

**Shay's Room**

Stefan fell asleep with Shay in his arms. The hybrid hadn't woken up all night, the severity of the bite must have taken it out of her. Lauren and Bo entered the room quietly seeing the sight in front of them, they couldn't help but smile. They loved Stefan like a son and new that Shay would be in safe hands with him. Lauren tapped the young shifter on his arm, waking him. "Is Shay ok?" He asked worried. Lauren nodded, "She will be as soon as i give her this" Lauren lifted up the syringe. "Why don't you go downstairs and get some coffe in you?" Lauren said. Stefan nodded, he wanted to check in with his dad too. The wolf kissed his girlfriend on the head before getting up and exiting the room. Bo sat where Stefan had been, so she was close to Shay, While Lauren sat on the bed beside her. The blonde moved some hair out of her daughter's face.

"Shay? Wake up kiddo" she said. Shay opened her eyes slowly seeing her mother in front of her. "Hey" she whispered. "Hey. I'm just gonna check the bite ok?" Lauren said removing the tape and gauze slowly, the bite had not improved, in fact it looked worse. Lauren lifted up the syringe. To get it to work quickly she had to inject it into the bite itself. "This is going to hurt ok, but it will make you better. Bo hold her hand" Lauren said. Bo held her daughter's hand and settled herself behind the girl so that Shay was resting on her. "Squeeze as hard as you want baby" Bo said leaning down to kiss the girl on the head. Shay nodded and closed her eyes, preparing for the pain. Lauren inserted the needle into the wound, Shay moaned in pain and squeezed Bo's hand tight. Lauren pushed the needle in further and started to empty the contents of the syringe into the bite wound.

After it was empty Lauren pulled out the needle and placed it to the side. The blonde watched as Shay's wound started to heal very slowly. It worked, the doctor didn't expect the wound to heal instantly because the strain of bacteria was so strong, it would take days before Shay healed completely. But she was going to be just fine. Shay passed out from the pain and was fast asleep. Bo looked up at her wife wondering if it was a success. "Well?" She asked. Lauren smiled reaching for more gauze and tape. "She's gonna be fine. Couple of days and the bite will be gone. But she will be weak as she recovers" Lauren explained as she finished covering the wound. Bo sighed in relief, god her wife was a genius. Bo smoothed some of Shay's brown hair away from the girl's forehead. "We should let her get some rest" Bo whispered.

Lauren nodded before getting up and kissing her daughter on the head and pulling her blanket over her. As the couple walked downstairs they saw that the body was gone. Before they could question it, Stefan spoke up. "The cleaners came while you were upstairs, they took the body. I called my dad, he said he needs to talk to you right away" the wolf said. "Ok, i will call Ethan. Let him know that its ok to come home. Stefan why don't you go back upstairs, watch over Shay... She's gonna be fine" Bo smiled. Stefan nodded and made his way back to Shay's room. Bo looked to her wife who was rubbing her head. Bo stood inches from the blonde and touched her arm. "Babe why don't you just sit and relax, i'll talk to Dyson" Lauren huffed at Bo's words. "Relax? I don't have time to relax when half of Faeville is after our baby!" Lauren yelled. Bo understood her wife's frustration but there was nothing they could do yet. Not until they found out who was after Charlie.

They already knew why, because Charlie was so young, she was at the perfect age to manipulate into turning Dark and with the powers she would develop. Charlie would be a very powerful force of darkness. Lauren sighed as she saw the way her wife looked at her. "I'm sorry... Its just been a long night" Lauren apologised. Bo smiled and brought her wife in for a hug. "It's ok" Bo whispered bringing her in for a gentle kiss. "Just promise me we'll keep her safe" the blonde breathed out on Bo's lips. The brunette kissed her on the forehead before resuming their embrace. "I promise".

Lauren pulled away after a few seconds, "I'm gonna go get Charlie and Ethan, i could use the drive. You stay with Shay and call Dyson, see what he's found out" Bo nodded and gave her wife a quick peck, Lauren grabbed her jacket and keys and headed out the door. Bo pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly dialed Dyson's number. ***"Dyson"*** he answered.

"Hey it's me, what you got?" Bo asked taking a seat on the couch.

***"Nothing you're gonna like"*** he said quietly. Bo didn't like where this was going, but she needed to know. "Just tell me Dyson" she didn't mean to come off abrupt but she hated not knowing. Dyson sighed into the phone, ***"I ran the guy's prints and it turns out he is quite infamous throughout the Dark Fae... His name was George Reed, he was one of the last Komodo Shifters in the world"*** he said.

Bo scoffed, "Well looks like Georgey messed with the wrong Hybrid huh" the succubus smirked, she was beyond proud of Shay for taking down such a famous killer. "I sensing there's more?" Bo said.

***"Yeah, he was a hired gun. People hire him to do the jobs they don't want to get their hands dirty with, killing, maiming... Kidnapping. My guess is someone hired him to take Charlie, just no word on who yet"*** The wolf finished.

Bo closed her eyes as she listened to Dyson's words. The brunette took a calming breath before she lost her temper. She couldn't understand why anyone would try to take a baby from their parents. How could they be so evil? "So what now? We wait until some other monster comes to steal my daughter?" Bo was really trying to contain her anger.

***"Of course not Bo. I called Tamsin, she is using what's left of her Dark Fae contacts to try and figure out who hired him. We will find them Bo... How is Shay doing?"*** he asked.

Bo sighed. "Better, Lauren gave her something to counteract that bastard's bite. It will be a couple of days before she gets her strength back but she is fine. Stefan hasn't left her side all night... I know Shay is glad he is here" Bo explained.

She heard Dyson chuckle, ***"Wolves are beholden to their mates Bo, you should know that better than anyone. Ironic huh? We weren't destined... But they clearly are. I gotta go, sooner we figure this out, sooner we can get on with our lives"*** Dyson said.

Bo nodded, "Preaching to the choir wolfman. Call me as soon as you hear anything" Dyson agreed, with that Bo ended the call and placed her phone on the coffee table. The succubus sunk back into the couch thinking about various things. Someone wants Charlie, but who? Who would be evil enough to rip a baby away from her family? More importantly, did they really think they would succeed in their attempt? Everyone in the Fae world knows who Bo is, what she is and what she is capable of. Bo would kill anyone who threatned her family. And she wouldn't be delicate about it either.

**The Dahl**

Lauren entered the Dahl, making a bee line for Trick's lair, walking down the stairs she saw he son playing with her baby daughter. Who looked happier than ever as she squealed being tickled by her big brother. Lauren smiled as she stepped into the room. Ethan looked up, he could sense his mother's presense. "Mom? What are you doing here? Is Shay ok?" He asked worried. Lauren nodded and took Charlie from him who was holding her hands out for her mommy. Lauren hugged the baby girl tight and kissed her short brown hair. She realised she hadn't seen the baby all night. She missed her. "Shay is going to be fine. She will be weak for a couple of days but thats all. And i am here to take you guys home, the body has been removed and we want to put this nightmare behind us" Lauren told her son. Ethan understood. "I'll go get my stuff, Charlie's stuff is right there... Be right back" he said walking off.

Lauren turned her attention back to the beautiful baby girl in front of her. "You ready to go home baby? Yeah, don't worry mommy and mamma aren't going to let anyone steal you... I love you" Lauren whispered kissing the baby again. Trick walked in the room, suprised to see Lauren there. "Lauren? Is everything ok?" He asked. "Yeah everything is fine Trick, Shay is on the mend and i just came to get the kids... Thank you for having them last night" she praised. Trick waved her off. "No problem, they are welcome here anytime... I just got off the phone to Kenzi and Hale" he said. Lauren lifted her eyebrows, she hadn't seen them for a week, they were enjoying a family holiday with their daughter. Nice for some. Lauren put Charlie in her carseat, fastening her belt making her secure before putting a blanket over her tiny legs.

"How is their getaway going?" She asked. "Good, Kenzi said she has a 'killer tan'. I didn't mention what happened, i didn't want to ruin their fun but she said they will be back in 2 days" he said. Lauren agreed, she didn't want them to feel like they had to come back just because of the attack. They should have fun and some bonding time. "That's good, I know Bo really misses Kenzi" she admitted. Just then Ethan came back into the room holding his bag. "All set mom" the hybrid said. "Ok then, home time. Trick thanks again, Bo will probably call you later to check in" Lauren said lifting the carseat and making her way up the stairs. "Thanks Gramps" Ethan winked and followed his mother out. Trick smiled as his family left to leave him in peace to start his day.

**...**

**A\N: Next chapter in 2 days, let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Love every comment you guys give. Makes me smile. All will be explained about the big bad that is after baby Charlie. Don't want to give too much away too quick. Enjoy :)**

**...**

**Chapter 3: The Healing Process**

**Clubhouse**

Bo was still sitting on the couch, reeling from the rage and anger that someone was after her baby. She told herself to count to ten and breathe. It wasn't working. If it wasn't for the fact that her phone was ringing, the succubus would have started throwing things. Bo reached out to grab her phone, hitting the answer button. "Hello?" She huffed out.

***"Hey Bo, its me. Just wanted to know how you're doing?"*** Tamsin asked. Since being reborn, the valkyrie was more sentimental than she ever was before. It was wierd for Bo to get used to at first but Tamsin turned out to be a very good friend, and she was always there if Bo ever needed to talk when Kenzi wasn't around. "You want to know how i'm doing? Let's see, i went out with my Wife last night for some much needed time off, and while we were gone some creepy ass lizard man broke into to my house bit my eldest daughter and then tried to steal my baby, so to sum it up Tamsin... I'm feeling kinda pissed, and i really wish that my 17yr old daughter... 17 Tamsin! Didn't have the burden of making her first ever kill, because i really would have liked to rip the bastard's head of myself... Like i said... Pissed" Bo rambled angrily.

Tamsin took a moment to answer. She really was just calling because she was concerned, she didn't really feel like getting her head bit off. ***"So i guess you're not up to talking then... Look Bo i am pulling every connection i have to get to the bottom of this, and i hope soon i will be able to give you an answer"*** Tamsin meant well. She really did just want to help. The valkyrie knew that she would be the same if not worse if it was her child.

Bo gave a tired sigh. "Sorry Tam, i am just a little on edge at the moment" Bo didn't mean to bite her head off.

***"Anyone in your situation would be. Don't sweat it succubus. I was also calling to ask you to tell Stefan to get his ass home now, he wasn't supposed to leave last night, but Dyson always the one to fall his baby blues, let him. He is grounded and not supposed to leave the house, so just tell him please"*** Tamsin said.

Bo laughed. "Will do. Mind me asking what he did?".

***"He growled at me"*** Tamsin stated.

Bo frowned, she didn't get it. "He growled at you? And thats bad because...?" She asked.

***"I am his mother. He does not growl at me... He is lucky i didn't neuter him"*** The valkyrie was clearly adament.

"Well i will tell him right now, thanks Tamsin i really needed that laugh" Bo couldn't contain her laughter.

***"Its not funny Bo"*** Tamsin snarled. Bo shook her head, "No i know, of course its not. I guess you and i have different parenting styles. Don't worry i will make sure he gets the message, bye" Bo cut off the phone quickly otherwise she would have just kept laughing. And obviously Tamsin wasn't seeing the funny side to her own neurosis. Bo then made her way upstairs to Shay's room, entering to find her daughter and said wolf in a heated make out session. The youngsters were so caught up in each other they didn't notice Bo's entrance. "Nice to know you are feeling better" she exclaimed folding her arms. Shay and Stefan pulled apart in a fright. Shay met her mothers gaze. "Oh my god, Don't you knock?!" She yelled. Bo chuckled. "My house, don't have to" Bo responded. "Stefan your mom wants you home now" Bo added.

The shifter gave a frightened look. "Is she still mad?" He asked. "A little, you don't want to make her any worse, so maybe you should do as she says" the succubus suggested. Stefan nodded before turning to Shay. The wolf cupped his girlfriends cheek, "Gest some rest and i'll call you tomorrow, if my mom lets me use my phone" he laughed. Stefan leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Shay's lips. "I love you" he whispered. Shay smiled meeting his eyes. "I love you" she repiled. Stefan smiled again before getting off the bed and making his way past Bo, "Later lover boy" Bo smiled.

Shay winced in pain as she leaned back against the headboard of her bed. Bo walked over to sit on the bed beside her. "Is Charlie ok?" Shay got straight to the questions. "She is fine, slep throught the whole thing" Bo chuckled. Shay mirrored her mother's expression. "No suprise there" the girl said. Bo wanted to adress the elephant in the room. "Shay, about what happened. You did the right thing" Shay frowned, "How can taking someone's life be right?" She asked. Shay was nothing like her future self that dealt with the Una Mens all those years ago. Her attitude was pretty much the same but her mentality regarding fighting wasn't. She wasn't a violent person, and Bo loved her regardless. But at the end of the day, the world that they lived in wasn't kind or fair. Better she know that now rather than later.

"Shay, do not feel sorry for that monster. He chose his fate, he was a killer for a living. He didn't care about you or the fact that he was kidnapping a baby. He was doing it to get paid and trust me he has probably done a lot worse. You did the world a favour by killing him, you have saved future victims that he would have killed. I am so proud of you" Bo meant every word she said. "Thanks mom" Shay smiled. Suddenly Bo heard the front door open and close, after what happened the brunette couldn't help but think someone was going to come back and try to finish the job. "I'll be right back" she said leaving the room. Bo tip toed her way down the stairs, not knowing who was there. Turning the corner she was relieved to hear the happy squeal of a baby girl. Her baby girl. Bo stepped out from behind the corner to see her wife, son and daughter in the kitchen. "Hey babe. We got chinese" Lauren smiled emptying the bags. Bo smiled walking forward and kissing her wife hello. Ethan was holding Charlie, the girl sticking her tiny fingers in her mouth while settled on his hip.

"Hi baby. Mama missed you" Bo cooed taking the girl from his arms. Charlie used her free hand to touch Bo's mouth, the succubus kissing her daughter's tiny hand. Lauren handed Ethan a box with some chop sticks. "Go give that to your sister, she hasn't eaten all day. You can go eat with her if you want.. But i swear if you make a mess, you're in big trouble" Laure warned pointing to her son. Ethan nodded and grabbed his and his sister's meals before heading upstairs. "Any word from Dyson?" Lauren asked grabbing 2 other boxes and walking over to the couch. Bo bounced Charlie on her hip while following her wife to the couch. "Yeah, he gave me the guy's name. George Reed, some elite Dark Fae hitman. Tamsin is using her contacts to find out who sent him... She said she would call when she heard anything" Bo finished taking her seat.

Lauren nodded. She was glad that there was at least some news, now they just had to find the guy who hired him. "Let me heat up her bottle before we eat" Lauren said running to the kitchen. Bo sat Charlie in her lap, the girl was always happiest when she was in her mother's arms. Maybe it was because she felt safe. Bo leaned down and kissed her fair haired head. Smoothing it over as she pulled away. Lauren came back minutes later and quickly handed the girl her bottle, who was already reaching out for it. Not wasting any time Charlie latched on to the teet, sucking it while holding the bottle in her little hands. With Charlie feeding herself Bo and Lauren tucked into their dinner. Happy that everything had calmed down, although they still had a looming unknown threat over their heads, they needed this time to recharge and relax.

Lauren also informed her wife that Kenzi would be coming back in 2 days. Bo was ecstatic, now that Kenzi and Bo shared the same DNA-ish. They were more closer than ever and Bo was really bumbed when the hybrid was gone. Their converstation was interrupted when they heard a high pitched burp coming from their baby girl. Charlie finished her bottle and started to slap Bo's legs, indicating she wanted to go play. Bo lifted the little girl up and placed her on the carpet where her toys were. The two women watched in awe as their beautiful baby played with a squeaky toy that everytime she pressed it she gave a loud laugh. Charlie found things like that fascinating. It was so adorable.

**Shay's Room**

"Lemme see it" Ethan said, referring to Shay's bite wound. The girl pulled back the tape and lifted the gauze showing him the wound. Ethan scrunched up his face. "And i am done with the Shrimp Fried Rice" he said closing his box. Shay laughed sticking the tape back on her shoulder. "So, what was it like?" He asked. Shay knew what he was referring to. "I dunno, i'm still trying to figure it out" she said poking her food around. Like his sister Ethan had never killed anyone either. But he had been training with Bo longer so he would be prepared if he ever had to. Shay wasn't and she still went through with it, he admired his sister's courage. "Even though i'm still trying to figure it out, the more i think about it, i realised if i had the chance to do things differently... I wouldn't. No matter what i think or feel, Charlie is my sister... And sister's protect each other" Shay admitted. Ethan understood her point. He would have done the same thing. "Looks like you may have figured it out already" he smirked. Both siblings laughed.

**Later That Night (Bo & Lauren's Room)**

Bo was putting Charlie down for the night. Still shaken after what happened the two women thought it safer to have Charlie sleep in their room for a few nights, they didn't want her out of their sight. Charlie was all changed and ready for bed as Bo lowered her into the crib. They kept a crib in their room just incase any of the kids where sick or having trouble sleeping, Shay always used it more than Ethan when they were younger. The baby girl was already asleep when Bo pulled the baby blanket over her small body. The succubus leaned in to kiss her on the cheek before walking over to her and Lauren's bed, getting under the covers. Bo sat up against the headboard as the door opened. "Hey" Lauren said. Bo made a shushing gesture with her finger and pointed to the crib beside her. Lauren nodded and walked over to it, looking down at the sleeping baby. After a couple of minutes in the bathroom Lauren switched off the lights and got into bed "Shay's fever is going down. I think tomorrow it should be gone completely" Lauren said cuddling into Bo's side.

Bo wrapped her arms around her wife as Lauren settled her head in the brunette's neck. "That's good. Now all we have to worry about is who sent that shifter" Bo said. "No word from Tamsin yet?" Lauren felt Bo shake her head. "Nope. But it's only been a couple of hours" Bo said. "This attack makes 5 now right? No one ever tried this hard when Ethan and Shay were born... I just don't understand it" Lauren huffed out. She was right, when Ethan and Shay were younger their were hardly any attacks but as soon as Charlie was born, they were coming from everywhere. "Doesn't matter, if they want her... The will have to get through me first" Bo said kissing the blonde's head. Lauren knew that Bo would do everything in her power to protect Charlie. Question was from who?

**Unknown**

"A baby? Not much of a challenge" the man said looking at the file handed to him. "You won't be so cocky when you meet her parents. Just get the baby and bring her to me, you get half now and half when you complete the job" The women said handing him and envelope of money. "What's so special about this kid anyway?" The man asked. "That is none of your concern, my employer wants it done. Try not to get killed like the rest" she ordered. He scoffed, "The rest weren't me darlin'" he smirked putting the money in his pocket and the folder under his arm. "You'll get your baby. I'll call you when i have her" he said turning on his heel and walking into the darkness. The women smiled, pulling out her phone and dialing. "He's on it. Call you tomorrow with an update" she said quickly ending the call. The women zipped up her jacket and slowly walked off into the cold night.

Game On

**...**

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun. Let me know what you guys think. Namasté :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know some of you are wondering who that women is, don't worry this chapter will clear that up for you. I like writing the whole family dynamic it helps to balance out the heavyness. Enjoy :)**

**...**

**Chapter 4: Black Out Days**

**Clubhouse (Bo & Lauren's Room)**

Bo rolled over in bed to be met with nothing but sheets. She was about to panic when she heard a sucking sound coming from the corner of the room. Bo sat up and rubbed her eyes, until she saw her wife sitting in the rocking chair, feeding their daughter. Bo watched as Lauren cradled the baby girl in her arm, while using her free hand to hold the bottle as she drank it. Bo didn't need to be a mind reader to know what Lauren was thinking. The blonde was worried and terrified that she would lose their baby girl. Bo shared the same fears, but she wasn't going to let it break her. She needed all her strength to find this evil and destroy it. Bo threw the sheets back, getting up and walking over to her girls and kneeling in front of them. "I didn't mean to wake you" Lauren whispered. Bo gave a small smile and grabbed Charlie's tiny hand, the little girl holding tight. "You didn't, i can always sense when you're not there. Did little miss here wake you?" Bo asked.

"She was hungry" Lauren looked down into the girl's big brown eyes. "I just don't understand why someone would want to hurt someone so innocent" the blonde whispered. Bo sighed, she didn't understand it either. Charlie was just a baby, how could anyone see her as a threat? "Babe you need to get some sleep" Bo could see how tired her wife was. Lauren nodded. "I know... Looks like she has drifted off already" the blonde chuckled seeing the baby's eyes closed. Lauren handed Bo the empty bottle and stood slowly, careful not to wake the infant. She then walked over to the crib and settled Charlie in, covering her with the blanket. Bo came up behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging her. Lauren melted into Bo's embrace and sighed. Bo kissed Lauren's cheek from behind. "I love you" she whispered. The blonde smiled before responding, "I love you too". After that the two women got back into bed and fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

**Later That Morning**

Shay woke up to the sweet smell of waffles. Wondering what was going on, the hybrid got out of bed and walked downstairs. Shay turned the corner to see her family sitting at the kitchen island ready for breakfast. "Am i not invited to breakfast now?" Everyone looked up at the girl who stood with her arms folded. "Shay you should be in bed, i was just about to bring some up to you" Lauren approached her daughter worried. "Mom i'm not an invalid, i can eat breakfast down here with you guys" Shay winced in pain as she started to move. "Oh yeah, you're a bill of health" Lauren joked. Shay gave her best 'Bo' puppy dog eyes. The blonde rolled her eyes. "Fine, but after you finish it's back to bed" she ordered. Shay gave her Mother a thumbs up in agreement. Shay walked to the table, passing her brother and messing his hair. Then came up to Charlie who was seated in her high chair. Shay hadn't seen the girl since the attack. The hybrid was glad she was ok. Shay kissed her sister on the head and took the seat next to her and Bo.

After Breakfast was finished the family sat at the table a while longer, just chatting. "So how long do i have to stay on bed rest for?" Shay asked her mother. "Until you are healed, which shouldn't be much longer" Lauren replied. Shay was relieved she wouldn't have to be bed bound for much longer. She missed being outside, she missed school and her friends. "Aw someone misses her boyfriend" Ethan mocked making kissing noises. Shay grabbed one of Charlie's grapes and threw it in his face, hitting him right in the eye. "Ow!" He yelled. Charlie burst out laughing at the sight of her big brother holding his face. "No throwing food at the table!" Bo scolded before leaning in to Shay's ear. "Nice shot kid" she whispered with a smile. Shay returned her mother's smile with a proud one of her own. All of a sudden, Shay started to smell something awful, turning to her left the smell got stronger until she realised, it was Charlie.

"Uh Mom, Charlie is getting very ripe" Shay pointed to her sister. Lauren chuckled at Shay's choice of words. Lauren was about to get up to take her daughter to get changed but then decided that Ethan should take her, given his little mock earlier. "Ethan, change Charlie's diaper. Let's see if you find that amusing" she smirked. Ethan's face dropped, he hated changing diapers. The younger blonde huffed before standing and lifting his sister out of her highchair. "Let's go, sis" Lauren watched as he dissapeared into his sister's room. After a couple of minutes Lauren started to clean the table while Bo helped Shay back upstairs. Shay slowly sat down as Bo fluffed her pillows for her. Shay leaned back to get comfortable. Bo sat beside her daughter pulling up her blanket. "You ok kiddo?" Bo could see Shay's sad expression. "I guess. I just hate being stuck in here... What excuse did you give the school?" Shay asked.

Shay attended a human public school with Stefan, Tori and Lexi. It wasn't like they could say she got bit by a komdo dragon. "Just that you had the flu and that you would be back in a couple of days" Bo replied. Shay rarely took days off from school so it wasn't an everyday occurence. Suddenly both brunette's heard a loud crash come from downstairs. Bo suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She knew what that meant, Lauren was hurt. Ever since they solidified their bond as mates, Bo and Lauren could always feel each other and would know if each other were hurt or in danger. Shay went to move but was stopped by Bo. "No! You stay here, you are in no condition to be fighting" Bo ordered. Shay frowned, she didn't want to stay here when her family were in danger. "Mom-" she started. Bo's eyes turned blue, "No! Stay here!" Bo yelled leaving the room.

Bo walked down the stairs slowly, she didn't want to make her presense known, the attacker probably thought it was just Lauren in the house. The brunette turned the corner to see her wife on the floor, with a knife in her stomach. Bo quietly ran to the blonde, grabbing her face. "Lauren? Wake up!" Bo whispered shaking her. Lauren opened her eyes and looked down to see the knife sticking out. "Pull it.. Out" the blonde said. Bo nodded and yanked the knife out of her wife's stomach. Lauren moned in pain as she looked down and saw her wound starting to heal. Ever since Ethan was born, Lauren's body had evolved from a normal human, to a hybrid just like her children. She didn't have their succubus abilities but she did have the healing, strength and the no ageing. The blonde appreciated it more than ever now. "Who is it?" Bo asked helping Lauren up. "I dunno, he came from behind me and hit my head" Lauren answered.

The couple turned their heads as they heard a thud come from inside Charlie's room. Bo grabbed her dagger that was on the end table before she barged in the room. As the women entered they saw the attacker on unconscious on the floor. With a bruised Ethan standing over him. Charlie was crying histerically sensing the tension in the room. Lauren scooped the girl up off the changing table, trying her best to calm her. "You're ok, mommy's here" she soothed rubbing the girl's back. Bo walked over to her son who's eyes were still blue with anger. "Ethan? Look at me" Bo said cupping his face. Ethan looked at his mother and instantly calmed down, his eyes turning back to their normal hazel. Bo pulled him into a hug, "You did good bud, take Charlie up to Shay's room and stay there ok" Ethan nodded and took his still crying baby sister from his mother and leaving the room. "Is he dead?" Lauren asked. Bo felt the man's pulse, the bastard was still alive. 'He will be begging for death when i'm done with him' Bo thought. "No, unfortunately. We'll tie him up and then get Ethan to compel him into talking... Let's see who sent him" Bo said dragging him out to the living room.

**Shay's Room**

Shay was sitting up in bed with Charlie in her lap. As soon as Shay took the girl from her brother's arms, Charlie immediatley stopped crying. Shay had always had a special bond with Charlie, maybe it was the fact that they were sisters. "You good?" Shay asked her brother who was staring out the window. "Yeah, just thinking" he said. "About what?" 'What was there to think about?' Shay thought. Ethan turned around and looked at his hands. "That feeling... I wanted to rip that guys head off, maybe i would have if Mom hadn't stopped me" he admitted. Shay felt sorry for her brother, rage was a powerful emotion and can lead you to do terrible things which will feel satisfying for about 5 seconds, but the guilt can destroy you. Ethan sat on the bed next to his sisters. Shay reached out to grab his hand. "Don't beat yourself up brother. We all feel that. Doesn't make you a bad person... It makes you human, or in our case Half" Ethan held Shay's hand tight as they both laughed. Seeing the interaction in front of her, Charlie slapped her tiny hand down onto her sibling's and gave a wide smile, showing her baby teeth. "Let's make a pact. No matter what happens, we look out for each other... Blood Oath" Shay said. Ethan nodded, "Blood Oath" he agreed. Charlie slapped her hand down again. They were going to take that as a sign that she agreed too.

Just then Bo entered the room seeing her children huddled up on the bed. "Ethan i need you" she said. Ethan nodded and followed his mother downstairs. Shay looked down at her sister. "Guess it's just you and me kid" Shay smiled.

**Downstairs**

Lauren was in the middle of taping the man's hands and feet together, when Bo came back downstairs with her son in tow. Lauren didn't have a chance to check Ethan over before, so she wanted to do it now. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Lauren said checking his face. Ethan grabbed Lauren's hands and smiled, "Mom i'm fine... What do you need me to do?" He asked. "Sit him in the couch and wake him up" Bo said pointing to the couch. Ethan did as he was told as he grabbed the guy by his collar and placed him on the couch, the hybrid then slapped him in the face, rousing him. The guy opened his eyes and immediately tried to flee, only to find that his arms were bound so he couldn't move. Bo moved in front of her son and looked into the man's eyes.

"Welcome back... Who sent you?" She asked. He laughed in her face, "You ain't getting nothing outta me, darlin' " he said with a slight southern accent. "I thought you would say that... Ethan, do your thing" Bo said tapping her son on the shoulder. The man looked confused, what was his thing? Ethan looked the man dead in the eyes and started his compulsion. "Who sent you?" He asked. The man's face fell as he was caught in the hybrid's trance. "Some woman" he answered. "What woman, give me a name" Ethan ordered. "Didn't get one... She just handed me a file on the kid and half my money" he said. "Did she tell you what she wanted the baby for?" The man shook his head. "Just said her employer wanted her, didn't tell me why" he said. Bo and Lauren sighed. Now they were back at square one. How many more attacks were they going to have to fend off. They needed to end this now.

"How do you contact her?" Ethan asked. Hypathetically if he had succeeded in capturing Charlie, he would have to give her over to this mystery woman. "Number is in my Cell" he answered. "Give it to me" Ethan ordered. The man looked to his pocket, since he was tied up he couldn't get it himself. Ethan reached in the guy's pocket, retrieving the handset. Ethan scrolled through the call list, only one number and the guy called it an hour ago. The blonde pointed to the screen. "This the number?" He asked. The man nodded. Bo grabbed the phone and hit call. She and this women were going to have a little chat. ***"Is it done?"*** the woman answered with a sultry voice. Bo frowned, she knew this voice.

"Mom?" Bo asked.

Lauren and Ethan both looked in shock as they watched Bo's face go white as a ghost.

**...**

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun. Haha. Bet you guys didn't see that one coming did ya. The good thing about this story is that it practically writes itself. Hope you guys enjoy this one as much as i did. Let me know what you think, :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay Ch5! Late i know, but i had a teeny bit of work to do and i didn't have time to update but thats all over now. Enjoy :)**

**...**

**Chapter 5: Mother From Hell**

**Clubhouse**

"Mom?" Bo asked. She couldn't believe that it was her mother that was after her daughter. Why? Why would she want to steal her own granddaughter? *"Ysabeau, so nice to talk to you again. How have you been?"* Aife asked. Bo was getting angry now, was she serious? "How have i been? Like you care, you have spent the last couple of days trying to kill my daughter... Your granddaughter, how could you do this to me?" Bo yelled into the phone. Lauren came over to her wife and placed a calming touch on her shoulder. *"Oh sweetie, you have it all wrong. I do not wish to harm Charlotte, i just need her.. Simple really"* Aife replied with a condesending tone. "Need her for what?" Bo was getting sick of these games.

*"Don't worry sweetie, everything will be explained soon. Since you are calling me, i am guessing you captured Finn?"* Aife asked. Bo looked to the tied up man on her couch. "You guessed right. So send as many creeps as you want mother, and i will end them one guy after the next" Aife chuckled at Bo's threat. *"Oh don't worry darling, i won't be sending anymore... Like they say, if you want something done, you have to do it yourself... I'll see you soon baby... Mama's coming for a visit"* Before Bo could yell anything else into the phone, Aife hung up. Bo was furious, the brunette lauched the phone across the room, the handest hitting the wall and smashing into a million pieces. Lauren didn't know what to say, she couldn't imaging how Bo was feeling right now. The blonde approached her wife slowly before bringing her in for a hug. As soon as Lauren wrapped her arms around her, Bo broke. The brunette cried into her wife's neck. Why was her family such a mess?

Most mother's visit a few times over years but no, Bo's mother wanted to take her child away from her. Ethan just watched as his parents hugged, he didn't know whether he should leave or stay. Bo pulled back from the embrace and met Lauren's eyes. "It's not safe here anymore. She's coming, we have to leave" Lauren wiped Bo tears away with her thumb and nodded. "We will... Ethan go upstairs, pack some stuff and tell Shay to do the same" Lauren said looking at her son. He nodded and ran upstairs to start packing. "I will go and pack Charlie's things" Lauren said stepping out of their hug and walking to the baby's room. Bo's sad expression quickly turned dark, when she thought of the man still sitting on her couch, the man who hit her son and stabbed her wife.

Bo was angry, anyone could see that. The brunette felt like she needed a release, but not only that, as long as Finn was alive, her mother could use him for her bidding. Even if she had Ethan to compel him to forget everything about Charlie, one drop of Aife's blood would enslave him, and then all she had to do was use him again. No, he was too much of a liability, and he needed to be dealt with. Bo turned around, grabbing her dagger that she had thrown on the couch earlier, and faced him. Finn looked at the dagger and then back at Bo, he knew what she was going to do, he didn't sign up for this. He was just trying to make a living. "Please, don't kill me. I swear i won't tell anyone anything, i'll leave and never come back, i give you my blood oath" He pleaded for his life. Bo scoffed, she had a hard time believing anything he was saying. Just because he gave his blood oath doesn't mean he would stay true to his word. Everyone calls take backs now and then.

Bo stood in front of him, grasping the handle of her dagger tight. She then placed the dagger under the tape that was tying his hands together and pulled the dagger up, cutting it in half, she then repeated the same on the tape covering his feet. Finn thought she was letting him go, and stood up quickly. Bo didn't let go of her dagger just yet. "You broke into my home, tried to take my daughter... Hurt my son and stabbed my wife... Give me one good reason why i shouldn't slit your throat" Bo hissed. Finn gulped in fear as he looked into her angry eyes. "I'm... Sorry" he said. Bo wasn't buying it. The brunette quickly drove her dagger through Finn's abdomen, pushing the blade in until all you could see was the handle. Finn slumped forward as he felt his life slowly being ripped away from him. He was inches away from Bo, so the brunette took the opportunity to say her last words to him. "Not good enough" she whispered in his ear and pulled out the dagger just as he fell to the floor. Bo's anger didn't fade, it just moved from Finn to Aife. If Aife wanted Charlie, then Bo wasn't going to make it easy for her.

**Charlie's Room**

Lauren knew what Bo wanted to do, she could see it in her wife's eyes. The benefit of being married to someone for over 20 years was sometimes, speaking your mind wasn't needed. Bo and Lauren could always tell what each other were thinking with one look. Lauren was packing Charlie's clothes when she hears a small thud come from the living room. Finn was dead, the blonde would be lying if she said she it was wrong of Bo to take his life, but she shardd the same fears as her wife. Hired guns come back if they don't finish the job. That's what they do, they snarl and come back. It would only be a matter of time before Finn came to try again if they let him go. And what if that time, they weren't so lucky. Bo did the right thing. Lauren couldn't imagine what Bo was feeling right now, to know that the person who has been after her baby all this time was her own mother, it was sickening. But the more disturbing thought was, what does Aife want Charlie for? There has to be an explination. Lauren didn't want to think about it yet. The blonde finished packing Charlie's clothes and moved on to her diapers and some toys.

**Shay's Room**

Shay didn't know what was going on, she was confused when Ethab came into her room, telling her to pack some clothes and essentials that she needed. Shay asked him why and he just said they were leaving and didn't say where. Shay looked down to her baby sister who was sitting on her bed jingling her car keys. Shay didn't even have to ask for a car when she passed her driving test, Bo and Lauren suprised her with a Black Mustang GT. Safe to say the girl was shocked, Shay even asked them why that car and they just said, it was meant for her. Whatever that means.

Shay finished packing a duffel bag full of her clothes and some other things. Then moved to pack her school bag with her laptop and text books. As Shay zipped up her bag, she could hear her phone ringing. The hybrid turned her head, looking around the room. Where is it? She thought. When she heard the ringing get louder, she followed the sound and saw Charlie holding the ringing cell phone, shaking it and was about to stick it in her mouth. "Charlie No!" Shay grabbed the phone from her sister causing the girl to cry from being yelled at. Shay saw the name on her phone, **'Tori'.** She answered the phone while trying to calm her sister down as she picked her up and rubbed her back. ***"Shay? You there?"*** Tori asked.

Shay quickly grabbed her keys and dangled them in Charlie's sight, the girl halting her screams and grabbing the keys. Thank god her sister was easily distracted. Shay brought the phone to her ear while still holding her sister in her other. "Hey Dude.. How's your Fae-cation?" Shay laughed.

***"It was awesome, we stopped off in Russia to see some of Mom's family... Well only the ones she talks to, then we spent the rest of the time in Barbados, i met this really hot guy, but my stupid dad scared him away. How do they ever expect me to find love if they don't let me date? How's things back home?"*** Tori definitely got rambling from Kenzi. Shay didn't want to tell her about everything going on, she would leave that job to her parents.

"Not too bad. Last couple of days have been sucky to say the least but nothing new to report. You shouldn't be thinking about home anyway, enjoy your holiday while you have it" Shay said. Since Bo and Kenzi shared the same DNA now, it meant that Tori did too, and that made her Shay cousin. She didn't have any succubus traits as she took after Hale in that she was a siren too, They were also best friends, just like Bo and Kenzi. And Tori was all Kenzi down to a Tee.

Tori Sighed into the phone, ***"Yeah well it's over now... We are getting ready to board our plane, yep in about 14 hours we will be back to our quiet, lame lives..." Tori trailed off. Shay scoffed, their lives were anything but quiet. *"... Gotta go dude, plane is ready. My mom said that she would call yours when we landed, catch you later"*** Tori said. Shay said goodbye and hung up the phone, sticking it in her jean's pocket. Looking down to Charlie she hadn't even noticed the girl had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

Shay gathered the girl in her arms wincing slightly at the pain in her shoulder, it wasn't as severe as earlier which meant she was healing. Shay turned her head when her door opened. "You ready?" Ethan asked. Shay nodded. "Can you get my bags, i have to carry her down" Ethan nodded and grabbed her bags, throwing them over his muscular shoulders, good thing he was strong. Shay's duffel bag was heavy, "Shay what do you have in here, rocks?" He yelled. Shay laughed quietly so not to wake her sister. "Suck it up, big brother" she said walking past him.

As the siblings made their way downstairs, they saw their parents covering something on the floor. Lauren looked up seeing her children looking at them frowning. "Ethan why don't you fill up your car with the bags and then head to Grandpa's ok? We will follow you" Ethan nodded and walked out the front door. Shay was still holding Charlie when she spotted her sister's carseat, the hybrid gently placed her in it and buckled her up. "I can take Charlie in my car if you want?" Shay offered. "Shay i don't think you should be driving-" Lauren started.

"Mom i'll be fine, it's not even hurting that much anymore, and i'll drive slow just to be on the safe side" Lauren thought it was probably best to get Charlie to Trick's as soon as possible especially since she or Bo hadn't packed their things. "Ok, but drive carefully ok... Tell Grandpa we will explain everything when we get there" Lauren kissed Shay on the head as she lifted Charlie's carseat and headed out the door. Lauren turned back to her wife who was standing still, looking out the window. "Ok, we're alone. We need to talk" Lauren said as she started to approach her wife.

**...**

**A/N: A little short i know, but this chapter is just a filler before shit goes down, let me know what you think and tanks for stopping by.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know that some of you guys are wondering the reason Aife wants Charlie, so don't worry this chapter should sum it up for you. Anyway back to the story. Teeny Tiny time jump now. Enjoy :)**

**... **

**Chapter 6: Tunnel Vision **

**The Dahl (1 Week Later)**

The last week had been intense to say the least. Bo and Lauren were always weary of bumps in the night as they waited for Aife to make herself known. Bo was on edge ever since her and Lauren's talk. Lauren said that they needed to be on guard at all times, but Bo stressed that she wouldn't be strong enough to defeat her mother, the last time they fought, it was Dyson's strength that helped her. She didn't have that now. Lauren couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had never heard Bo so willing to give up before. Lauren grabbed Bo by the shoulders, looked deep into her eyes and said that Aife is** no** match for her strength. Bo has grown and evolved so much since their last battle, she had won her Dawning and gained control of her powers.

Bo's strength didn't come from her succubus abilities, it came from within her. And more than that she had a beautiful family that fueled that strength. After their talk Bo didn't say anything, she just pulled her wife into a passionate kiss that was consuming them both. Lauren always had a way of making Bo feel invincible, it was one of the reasons she loved her so much. When Bo and Lauren arrived at the Dahl, their kids were already there and sitting around one of the tables. It wasn't long before Bo explained to Trick what was going on. The barkeep was baffled, he could come up with no reason why Aife would want Charlie. It made no sense.

Trick told Bo and Lauren they could stay as long as they wanted, and he would help in any way he could. After all it was kind of his fault that Aife went crazy. Sadly it was one of his deepest regrets. Trick had plenty of room to house his family, over the years he had more rooms extended on to the Dahl, in case any of his grandchildren wanted to stay over. Ethan and Shay took full advantage of this, especially when they would get into fights with their parents, the Dahl gave them a place to feel safe and to cool off.

Bo was worried that Aife had made no move yet, she hadn't heard anything since their phone call. Trick understood her anxiety and tried calling around to his trackers and other little helpers he had lurking about. If Aife was in town, they would find out for him. Even though they were waiting for an impending attack, Bo and Lauren wanted to maintain some normalcy for their children. Shay went back to school, she was full healed and she really missed her friends. Ethan did whatever it was that he did in the day, and helped out in the bar in the night.

Lauren couldn't take time off work, she was the chief medical officer of the hospital she ran. She needed to be there to watch over some things and to see things though. Which left Bo home with the baby. Bo didn't care about work. And since Kenzi was back from her holiday, the hybrid was more than happy to take over for her sister. As soon as Kenzi got back and went to see Bo, she knew something was wrong. Kenzi was a little angry that Bo didn't call or say anything, but she knew that the brunette was probably trying to give her a peaceful holiday. With Kenzi taking over in the office, Bo was free to stay with Charlie, she didn't want the girl to leave her sight.

Charlie even started to walk, Bo was surprised to say the least. She thought it would be a while yet. But her daughter was an over achiever, just like her other two children. Bo kept thinking back to what Lauren said and realized her wife was right. Her family, is what gives her strength and power, the love and devotion they have fuels that power. She had never felt more powerful in her life, she just hoped it would be enough to stop Aife.

Trick was out meeting with a friend, who told him that he might have some information about Aife's whereabouts and intensions towards Charlie. Since the information wasn't solid, he didn't want to worry Bo about something that could end up being nothing. Trick just told her that he was going to meet an old friend for dinner. Bo had known him long enough now to know when he was being vague and mysterious, but she didn't have the energy to dig deeper so she let him go. Leaving her in her and Lauren's room, eating dinner with their children. Trick made sure to make the rooms big, Bo and Lauren's room, had a sofa and a fireplace.

After a heated argument over what to have for dinner, the family agreed on Chinese. Once everything was delivered, they settled in the room and dug in. Bo and Lauren were sitting on the sofa, with Charlie in between them while Ethan and Shay were sitting on a bunch of pillows in front of the warm fireplace. "So... Shay how was school?" Lauren asked. Shay shrugged as she dug her chopsticks into her noddles. "Fine…. Except I did get sent to the principal's office" Lauren and Bo crinkled their eyebrows in surprise, Shay never got in trouble, well much trouble… She was Bo's daughter after all and she wasn't very good with authority.

"For what?" Bo asked. "I used inappropriate language in Science class" Shay admitted. Ethan laughed. "What did you say?" Shay looked at Charlie who was quietly listening to their conversation, Shay didn't want to be responsible for her sister's first word to be a bad one. "Let's just say it was a bad word" Shay smiled. "What did it start with?" Ethan asked. Shay sighed, "A douchey comment from a guy in my class" She answered. Ethan shook his head. "No, the word… what did the word start with?" he asked. "Oh, uh W" Bo and Lauren frowned, they knew exactly what the word was. "Ok that's it, no more visits from Vex" Bo said, sipping her beer. Shay laughed, she couldn't help it, the guy was being an ass, and 'Wanker' was the first word that came to mind.

"So how long do we have to stay here for? I love grandpa it's just, I miss my room" Ethan said. Bo looked to Lauren and then back to Ethan. "As soon as I deal with the person who wants Charlie" Bo said. "You mean our Grandmother… how come we never met her?" Ethan was full of questions tonight. "Well uh, see bud your grandmother, my mother…. Is complicated" Ethan didn't feel like his question was answered. "What does that mean?" He asked. "It means she is bat crap crazy" Shay blurted out. "Shay!" Lauren yelled. Shay gave a surrendering look, "What? That's what I heard Aunt Kenzi say" the girl admitted. Bo rolled her eyes, classic Kenzi.

"She's right, my mother is crazy. And the reason you guys have never met her is because she is very dangerous. She even tried to kill me once" Bo said, thinking about that very night, Aife fell from the banister. "What happened that made her so crazy?" Shay asked. Bo looked at Lauren who gave her a subtle nod. It was time to tell their kids the whole story, they needed to know about Aife. "When Grandpa was The Blood King and in power, he tried his hardest to end the war between light and dark, and in the middle of all of fighting… my grandmother, your great grandmother, Isabeau was killed trying to make a deal with a Dark Leader. Aife wanted revenge for her mother's death…" Bo trailed off taking a breath.

"But Grandpa said he became corrupt, that's why he wrote the laws and ended the war once and for all. Why didn't Aife obey to that peace too?" Ethan asked. Bo thought back to what Trick told her. "Because peace, requires sacrifice… and Aife was the sacrifice. Aife killed the person responsible for her mother's death, but she was caught. Grandpa could have tried to help her but that would have started the war all over again, so he handed her over to the Dark to be killed" Bo finished. Shay and Ethan both looked shocked. "I didn't see that coming… How could he do that to his own daughter?" Shay asked.

"He did what he thought was best" Lauren defended.

"Anyway long story short, Aife wasn't put to death. She was enslaved by the Dark King and used for…. Other purposes. All those centuries in the dark dungeons changed her, made her mad. All Aife wants is revenge, it's what drives her. And now she wants Charlie, and I still don't know why… so until I do we are staying here. She won't set foot in this place, not with Trick here" Bo said stroking Charlie's short hair, who was sitting next to her drinking a bottle of milk. "So, this whole grandma going mad thing… it's not genetic right?" Ethan asked. Bo laughed. "No your safe" she said. Lauren lifted Charlie into her lap, as she noticed the girl starting to tire after her bottle. "Shay hand me that" Lauren pointed to Charlie's pacifier on the coffee table in front of them.

Shay grabbed it and threw it over to Lauren who caught it in her free hand. The blonde placed it near the baby's mouth, Charlie immediately latched on, sucking it. "Is she stronger than you?" Shay asked. "In some ways, yes… but I have one thing that she doesn't, you guys" Bo said proudly. "Wow, you got screwed" Ethan joked. The foursome laughed at his joke. They needed this, a family moment filled with laughs. It made the tenser moments easier to deal with. "Do you think she wants to hurt Charlie?" Ethan asked quietly. Bo sighed. "She told me she doesn't, but I can't trust that" Aife told Bo she didn't want to harm Charlie, but she was crazy and Bo didn't trust her for one second. "Well, I'm not worried. Between all of us there is no way she can win" Shay said drinking her soda. Bo admired Shay's courage, the hybrid was exactly like her future self… not scared of anything. Ethan was the same, but he had trouble controlling his anger when it came to fighting.

But sometimes, being angry meant that you didn't give up the fight. Being driven by such a powerful emotion was all the strength you'd need. "Shay's right, if she wants Charlie… she has to get through us too" Ethan said. Bo and Lauren could not be more proud of their children. Family meant everything to them. Charlie moaned and rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists. "Are you tired Baby?" Charlie nodded and reached her arms out for Lauren to lift her up. "I'm kinda beat too, you want me to take her? So you guys can have some time?" Shay said, hoping her parents knew she meant to sleep and not make the walls shake. Bo was reluctant to let Charlie out of her sight but she really could use some downtime with her wife.

"Ok, just put her straight to sleep okay?" Lauren said handing the now sleeping girl to her daughter. Shay nodded and held Charlie close to her body, walking out of the room. "I'll take this into Shay's room… Goodnight" Ethan said lifting the bassinet and walking out of the room. "Night bud" Bo said as he closed the door. Lauren was cleaning up some of the empty take out boxes and putting them in a trash bag until suddenly she felt strong arms snake around her waist. "Hey Stranger" Bo whispered against Lauren's neck. "Stranger? Really?" Lauren smirked, knowing Bo's intensions. "When was the last time, we had any BoLo time?" Bo husked out into Lauren's ear. Lauren laughed at Bo's words, after all these years, the succubus still referred to them with that word. It was cute.

"You know ever since I 'evolved' into a hybrid, my senses are always heightened… especially around you" Lauren admitted turning her head to the side. Bo chuckled. "Yeah? How does it make you feel?" Bo asked. Lauren gasped as Bo's hands moved lower, under shirt and touching her stomach. "It feels like every nerve in my being is on fire" Bo smiled as she pulled Lauren closer into her body. "Sounds intense" She whispered on her necks, causing Lauren's skin to be full of Goosebumps. Lauren couldn't take it anymore, the blonde turned around quickly and pulled her wife into a heated kiss that Bo deepened. After a few minutes Bo pulled away and ripped the blonde's shirt open. "Eager?" Lauren smirked.

Bo scoffed with a laugh before pulling her shirt over her head. "Oh Baby you have no idea" Bo said pulling her back into a kiss. Lauren's hands went into Bo's hair, then fell to her bare back. The blonde quickly undid Bo's bra, throwing it to the side. Bo did the same, as the two women now stood inches from each other, their nakedness exposed. The last things to go were their pants, which ended up on the other side of the room. Bo pulled Lauren in again, her hands wrapping around her waist. Bo walked forward, and stopped when the back of her wife's legs hit the foot of the large bed. The succubus laid the blonde down gently as she stayed on top of her, both of them still caught up in their kissing. Bo moved from Lauren's lips, to her neck and then to her chest.

Lauren looked up to the ceiling and dug her hands in her hair, trying to take control of the pleasure she was feeling. Bo moved even lower, passing the blonde's ribs, her stomach and stopped as she came to Lauren's underwear. Bo gently pulled the lace fabric down and over Lauren's legs until she discarded it on the ground. The brunette wasted no time in diving into her wife's center, causing Lauren to arch her back in pleasure. Lauren tried to get her breathing under control as Bo devoured her. Bo reached her hands up, and gripped Lauren's hips as she kept lapping at her most intimate region.

Since becoming a hybrid, Lauren's stamina had become stronger than before. Meaning she could last longer when she and Bo had their, 'Fun'. Bo pulled away and crawled back up Lauren's body, bringing her in for another kiss. Lauren could taste herself of her wife's lips, Bo poked her tongue out, eagerly waiting for access which Lauren quickly granted. Bo settled herself on top of her wife as they kissed heatedly. Lauren grabbed her wife's ass, pulling her down forcefully, merging their sensitive places. "Oh God…" Bo breathed out, burying her head in the blonde's neck as she started to thrust her hips slowly into Lauren's. Lauren scraped her nails down Bo's back, leaving red marks in her wake.

"Faster…" Lauren whispered holding on to Bo as she obliged, her movements speeding up. Bo kissed her again, while her hands roamed all over the blonde's body. They needed this, to feel safe with each other, and loved. Bo could never express how much she loved this women, she thought that any word wouldn't do their relationship justice. All she could do was show her, over and over again. B rested her forehead against Lauren's as she moved faster. She could tell that it wouldn't be long before they both fell over the edge. "I…Love you" Bo whispered as she kept thrusting. Lauren placed her hands on the small of Bo's back, pulling her even closer, their centers joining together more forcefully.

"I love… you too" Lauren replied. Their hearts were racing as their breathing became labored. Bo was about to explode and she was pretty sure that Lauren was feeling the same. "Shit!" The brunette hissed as she moved even faster. "OH GOD! BO-"Lauren stumbled over her words as she prepared for the most amazing orgasm of her life. "I know" Bo said, feeling the exact same way. "Uhh, I'm… gonna cu…" Bo gave one more thrust, before both women moaned and groaned as they both came hard in each other's arms. Bo's body went limp from exhaustion, pinning her wife down on the bed. As Lauren got her breathing under control, she kissed Bo's sweaty forehead and lifted the bed sheet over them. Bo rolled over on to her side and snuggled into Lauren's body, falling to sleep quickly. Lauren looked down to the brunette, moving some hair out of her face. Bo had been on edge all week, she hadn't been sleeping because she was too terrified that someone would come in the night. Bo needed to rest and have a good night's sleep. And if having sex was the only way to tire her out then Lauren was all for it. Lauren reached over to switch the lamp off, then wrapped her arms around her wife, joining her in a peaceful sleep.

**Unknown Location**

Trick knocked on the big mahogany door in front of him, patiently waiting for it to open. The door creaked open showing an Elderly women. "Hello Patrick" she greeted with a smile. "Penny, it has been a while. I got your message" he smiled back. Penny opened the door for Trick to enter. "Yes it has, please come in" she gestured inside. Trick walked in and took a seat on the sofa. Penny joined him and gave him a serious look. "You said you had information about Aife?" Trick started. Penny nodded, "Yes, not of her whereabouts per se, but of the person she is working for" Trick frowned. "Working for? What do you mean?" he asked.

"I was shocked when I first had the vision, but as you know…. My visions are never wrong" Penny was a very old and powerful Seer, she had aided Trick many times over the centuries, especially during the great Fae war. Trick placed his hands on top of hers. "Penny, please tell me. My great granddaughter is in danger. What did you see?" he asked. "She is not in danger. Your daughter and her partner do not wish to harm the youngling" Penny said. Trick was confused, if they didn't want to hurt Charlie then what could they possibly want her for. "Who is Aife working with?" Trick asked. Penny looked down sadly, she knew the news she was about to tell Trick would rattle him. "He has returned old friend" she said. Trick didn't like where this was going. "Who has returned?" he asked.

"Killian…Your Father" she stated.

Trick's jaw dropped in shock. His father was banished from this plane. Trick made sure of it. Killian McCorrigan was the vilest and dangerous Fae Trick had ever known. And now somehow he had broken free of his realm. It all made sense now, Killian had the power of enslaving people with his blood, that is where Aife and Bo got their Blood ability from. Except his hold was much stronger and harder to break free of. Aife was a pawn in his game. But the question still remained, what did he want with Charlie?

"Do you know why he wants the baby?" Trick asked. Penny shook her head. "I am afraid not friend. But I know that she is very special, but that is all I know. I wish I could be of more help" she said sincerely. "I know, thank you my friend. You have been a big help" Trick praised. The barkeep thought to himself about the possible reasons of what his father was up to. But he couldn't think of anything. He knew one thing though, he had to tell Bo and Lauren immediately so that they could come up with a plan to keep Charlie safe.

…**.**

**A/N: There it is, the big bad has been revealed. But what are his intensions? We shall find out in due course. Hope you guys enjoyed the BoLo moment. Thought it needed to be put in there. Until next time. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Can't believe its chapter 7 already. And I must apologise for a detail in the last Chapter. When I said Shay was exactly like her future self. I meant in that she wasn't scared of anything, other than that she is different. On with the story :)**

…**..**

**Chapter 7: Knowing Your Enemy**

**The Dahl (Next Morning)**

Bo woke up feeling very well rested. She hadn't been sleeping all week, it was nice to not have to worry for a couple of hours. The succubus sat up realising she was still naked, turning to her side she saw her beautiful wife, sleeping soundly on her right side, facing Bo. Bo leaned down to kiss the blonde on the head, causing Lauren to stir and open her eyes. "Hey you" Bo whispered with a smile. Lauren smiled back rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "Hey… How'd you sleep?" Lauren asked sitting up, covering herself with the bed sheet. "Better than I have in a while. Thank You" Bo smiled. "For what?" Lauren didn't know what she was being thanked for.

"For being you" Bo said leaning in for a kiss.

Lauren deepened the kiss, pulling Bo on top of her. Without Lauren, Bo felt like she couldn't breathe. Every day she would wake up next to her and think, **'How did I get so lucky?'** Bo used to wish that she had, had a normal Fae upbringing, but over the years she was glad she hadn't. Otherwise she would have never met Lauren, they would have never got married and they wouldn't have their 3 amazing kids. Lauren was Bo's anchor, whenever she would lose control, Lauren was there to pull her back. Bo started to kiss her way down Lauren's body, when she was startled by a knock on the door. The brunette groaned and rolled over to her side of the bed. "So much for a quiet morning" she said. Lauren wrapped herself in her robe and moved to answer the door.

"Ethan? What is it?" Lauren asked. Ethan stared at his mother, knowing exactly what he interrupted. "Uh, Grandpa sent me down to get you, says he has something to tell you and mom. Seemed important" Ethan said turning around and headed back up stairs. Lauren nodded and closed the door, before walking over to the dresser. "So were where we?" Bo said seductively as she approached her wife. "Getting ready. Trust me I was looking forward to our morning fun too, but Ethan said Trick has something important to tell us. Could be about Aife" Bo nodded. Sex could wait, she needed to know what was happening with her mother. Bo walked over to her dresser and pulled out new underwear, a t-shirt and jeans.

Lauren pulled out the same but chose a silk button up instead of a t-shirt. Lauren grabbed Bo's arm making her face her. "But we definitely need a shower first. It would probably be more responsible to take one together… Preserve water and all" She smirked. "Well we wouldn't want to run up Trick's water bill now would we" Bo laughed before Lauren dragged her into the adjoining bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

**Main Bar**

It was 9:00 a.m. and Trick had cooked Pancakes, at the request of his great granddaughter. Shay only had 20 minutes before she had to leave for school and every time she stayed at Trick's, she always asked for pancakes. Shay and Ethan were sitting at one of the tables in the bar, Shay and Ethan were opposite each other while Charlie was in her high chair next to Shay. Shay was currently helping her baby sister with her bananas, every time Charlie went to pick one up, it would slip off her hand and she would get upset. Charlie had no patience when it came to wanting things. Shay used a small spoon to scoop up the bananas and made a train like sound as she moved the spoon in front of Charlie's face, making the girl laugh. "Choo, Choo…. Open wide" Shay opened her mouth as Charlie mirrored her expression and opened her own. Charlie grabbed the banana off the spoon and shoved her hand in her mouth, smiling as she chewed it slowly.

"That's my girl" Shay pinched her chubby cheek playfully. The hybrid turned back to her stack of pancakes, digging in. "Didn't you call them?" Shay mumbled with her mouth full, looking at her brother who was sipping some coffee. "Yeah, but you know how they are. You need a ride to school?" Shay shook her head as she swallowed her food. "I am perfectly fine to take my car, E. Besides, I could use the quiet drive" Shay was all healed now and felt better than ever. "What have you got planned for today?" Shay asked, feeding her sister another banana. Ethan shrugged. "Not much, going to meet a friend later" he stated.

Shay was intrigued. "Friend Huh? A date type friend?" she asked with a smirk. Ethan laughed. "Maybe, why?" Shay was happy that Ethan was meeting new people. "No reason, just glad you are putting yourself out there" Ethan knew Shay meant well, but he was more private than her. Shay gulped down her orange juice and stood up, checking hers clothes for any stains. "Would love to stay and chat brother but, some of us still have school to go to" Shay grabbed her satchel, placing it over shoulder. "You're not gonna wait for the mom's to make an entrance?" Ethan asked. Shay shook her head, before kissing Charlie on hers. "Na, gotta run" Shay walked over and fist bumped her brother before heading for the door. "Later" Ethan yelled after her.

Shay walked past Bo and Lauren as they entered the room. "Hi Moms… Bye Moms" with that Shay was out the door. Bo and Lauren didn't even have time to say anything as they watched their daughter run out the door. Bo walked over to Charlie who had smashed all her bananas up on her high chair table. "Well haven't you made a mess, missy" Bo smiled. "Ma" Everyone was silent as they had just witnessed Charlie's first word. Bo covered her mouth with her hands. She couldn't believe it. "What did you say?" she asked. Charlie pointed to Bo and shouted, "Mama!" Bo and Lauren laughed. The succubus quickly lifted the girl from the chair and brought her up to her face, kissing her all over.

"That's right baby… And who is that?" Bo pointed at Lauren and hoped that wasn't the only word she would say. Charlie studied Lauren's smile, and gave a cheeky grin of her own. "Mommy!" the girl clapped her hands. Ethan laughed and clapped his hands. This was a big moment for them, Charlie said her first word, and with some of the things that had been said around her, he was glad she decided to go with the basics. Ethan finished his coffee and quickly stood. "Nice job kid, high five!" he said holding up his hand. Charlie smiled and smacked his hand, Ethan pulled his hand away faking pain. "Got hell of a strong slap there sis" he joked. He grabbed his leather jacket and pulled it on quickly.

"And where are you going?" Lauren asked, taking a seat at the table. "Nowhere, just got some stuff to do is all" he said plainly. Bo raised her eyebrows at her son while still bouncing Charlie on her hip. "What kind of stuff would that be?" Ethan backed up towards the door and smiled sheepishly. "Uh… Oh ya know… Yale stuff" he said as he turned to leave the bar. Lauren looked at Bo with a questionable look. "He has a date… that's so adorable" Bo laughed as she sat down next to her wife, settling Charlie on her lap. Trick took that moment to walk in with some more coffee and a bottle of juice for Charlie. "Good morning, did you sleep ok?" he said setting pot of coffee down on the table and then handing Charlie her Sippy cup. Bo smirked at Lauren, thinking about their activities last night. "You could say that" Lauren said, pouring herself and Bo some coffee.

"So Ethan said, you have some news about Aife?" Bo asked. Trick nodded and took a seat opposite them. "Yes and No… **Yes** meaning I know why she is after little Charlie, and **No** meaning, I have no idea where she is" He said. Bo sighed and smoothed over Charlie's hair as the girl drank her juice. "So why does she want her?" Lauren asked. "It seems that Aife is not acting on her own accord" Lauren didn't understand what Trick was saying. "What do you mean?" Bo asked. "Aife is just the errand girl, I am afraid that she has been enslaved by…" Trick didn't know how to say this. "By who? Trick, by who?" Bo raised her voice slightly. "By my father" he said.

Lauren frowned. "Your father? Why would your father want Charlie?" Trick shrugged, honestly he had no clue. "Of that I am not sure of, but I will tell you this…. My father, is a very dangerous man. He is not someone to mess around with" Trick warned. Bo was very annoyed, what was it with her family trying to kill her or her family. "When you say enslaved, what exactly do you mean?" The brunette asked. "My father has the ability to enslave people with his blood, much like you and your mother. But with you two, your victims are devoted to you. With my father, he gets a strong hold on you, but you aren't devoted to him… you just can't say no to him. Which makes his power all the crueller on his victim, I'm afraid" Trick said sadly.

"So why does he want Charlie?" Bo asked. "I don't know Bo, but I was told that she is not in danger. Which means he doesn't want to hurt her" Trick looked at Charlie who was waving at him from Bo's lap while still drinking her juice. Trick couldn't help but smile and wave back. "What else did this 'friend' tell you?" Bo asked her annoyance showing. "She said that Charlie is special, and whatever her specialness entails, is probably why my father wants her" he explained. Bo looked at Lauren who just gave her a **'What now?'** look. They needed to protect Charlie now more than ever. If Trick was even afraid of his father then that must mean he is very dangerous. "What's his name?" Lauren asked. "Killian… I want you both to know how sorry I am for this" Lauren didn't know why he was apologising. "Trick, it's not your fault. How were you to know it would be him?" Lauren said.

"Lauren's right Trick. We're not angry with you… But you need to tell us everything about him" Bo added. Trick nodded, this was no time to keep secrets, not with Charlie's life at risk. Even if Killian didn't want to hurt her, he still wanted her for something. And not knowing what that something was made their situation all the more frustrating.

**Jefferson High School**

Shay was getting some books out of her locker before class, when she felt someone behind her. After everything that happened with the attack, Bo told Shay to always be on her guard. Shay balled up her fist and swung it around forcefully, only for it to be caught by, Stefan. "Whoa, I know I didn't call you yesterday, but a punch… really?" he laughed. Shay smiled and hit him in the chest playfully, "You should know better than to sneak up on a hybrid" Shay leaned back against her locker as Stefan brought his hand to rest on the side of her head. "I'll remember that for next time. You okay?" Stefan was always attentive with his girlfriend. "Better now that you're here" Shay grabbed him by the back of his neck, kissing him hard. Stefan dropped his hand to wrap them both around Shay's waist, holding her close.

Both teenagers, pulled away gasping for breath while resting their foreheads together. Since being in relationship with Stefan, Every time the two teenager's got heated, Shay's eyes would turn blue as the succubus inside her was screaming to be freed. She really needed to talk to her mother about it, but every time she thought of bringing it up, she felt weird. Which was ironic since her mother was a Succubus who needed sex to survive, yet Shay kept putting it off. Although she wanted to bring it up soon as she was turning 18yrs old in a couple of days and she really wanted to take the next step with Stefan. The wolf told the hybrid that there was no rush but Shay was starting to lose control every time they ended up making out. Shay had come to the conclusion that she needed to test her succubus abilities if she was ever going to learn how to control them.

"Where's Tori?" Shay asked, trying to change the subject otherwise she would end up jumping Stefan right here. Stefan blinked a few times, gathering himself. "Uh… Tori? Oh yeah, she has choir practice, told me to tell you to call her later" he said. Shay nodded, "I should go, late for gym class" He smiled. "Ok, I should get to English too… Call me later?" Shay said wrapping her arms around his neck. Stefan nodded, before leaning in for a goodbye kiss. "Count on it, Love you" he said. "Love you too, now go before we both get in trouble" Shay pushed him away and watched him walk down the hall. Shay kept smiling as she finished grabbing the books she needed.

"Looks like the apples don't fall far from the tree" Shay heard an older female voice behind her. The girl turned around, laying her eyes on a well-dressed Brunette, who had her arms folded. "Excuse me?" The women walked forward, so she was inches away from Shay's face as she reached forward and played with Shay's long dark curls. Shay had no idea who this woman was or what she wanted. "You really do take after Bo don't you, the looks, and the choice in men… Honey Wolves are overrated" Shay pushed her hand away and gave her a scowl. "I don't know who you are. But I am warning you, stay the hell away from me!" Shay warned her. The woman laughed at Shay's threat as if it was nothing.

"Now is that anyway to speak to your Grandmother?" She said.

Shay widened her eyes in shock. "You're Aife" she whispered. Aife nodded as she kept her wicked grin. "I am… And you're Shay, you know when I look at you I can't help but see myself…. A less stunning, and less intelligent version—"Shay laughed, "Intelligent? I think I have the edge there, grandma" Shay didn't mean to be cocky, but she couldn't help it, how could this women possibly think she was smarter than her. "And mouthy, you get that from me too" Aife smiled. "I didn't get anything from you… Oh wait no I did get something… A toxic dragon bite, thanks for that by the way… made my night" Shay quipped. Aife laughed, studying Shay's expression, she liked this girl. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She admired that.

"Why are you here?" Shay asked.

"Can't a grandmother come to visit her granddaughter?" Aife held her hands up innocently. "No offence, but I don't know you. And I haven't spent a lot of time over the years, thinking about you. So whatever it is that brought you here… you can shove it" Shay hissed with a smirk. Aife was losing her patience, she really did come just to meet Shay, and maybe to intimidate her a little, but it was clear that, that wasn't working. This girl was tough. But per her grandfather's request, Aife had studied up on Shay, her likes, dislikes and the abilities she claimed to have. Obviously being nice wasn't getting her anywhere. Time to for the Evil Succubus approach. Aife grabbed Shay by the hair and smacked her head against the metal door of her locker, knocking the girl out instantly.

Aife looked side to side to see if the halls where clear. They were. Aife lifted the girl up, and threw her over her shoulder. Shay was in and out of consciousness as she felt her self being moved, but all she saw was the white floor until all there was, was blackness.

…

**A/N: Ooooh, things are getting intense. Next chapter will explain why Killian wants Charlie and why she is so special. Won't be able to update for another 2 days which is why I am posting this now. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8 now, and things are going to get dark. I know I said 2 days but I freed up some time so here it is. But the next Chapter will be in 2 days. Enjoy :)**

**All mistakes are mine. **

**I own NOTHING.**

…**.**

**Chapter 8: Blood Is Thicker Than Evil**

**The Dahl**

Trick had spent the last 30 minutes telling Bo and Lauren all about his father. How he was Light Fae, but when the war broke out he became malicious and always wanted more power for himself. Killian had an insatiable hunger for power, he always resented the fact that he only had one ability, and over the centuries he tried to find a way to give himself other Fae's abilities. Trick explained it never worked, but his father was willing to go to extreme lengths to ensure that it would the next time. Killing innocent people and experimenting on them for his own gain. Trick was glad that science back then wasn't as it is today. Otherwise his father might have succeeded.

"So where has he been all this time?" Lauren asked.

"When I found out what he was doing, I used my blood to banish him. I couldn't write him out of history completely. Otherwise I would have been written out too, along with Aife and you, Bo" Bo was kind of glad that he didn't. She would never have the life she had now. "So how has he come back?" Bo asked. Trick shrugged. "I have no idea. But I will see what I can find out. He won't make a move himself, he likes using people to do his dirty work" he explained. "So all we have to look out for is Aife" Bo said, looking to Charlie who was now sitting in Lauren's lap, hugging her stuffed monkey. "I think one of us should stay with Charlie at all times. We never know when Aife might turn up" Lauren suggested. Bo nodded. "I'll stay, Kenzi can hold the fort for a while with the company. Besides you have patients" Lauren hated that she couldn't afford to take time off completely, but she could cut her hours down so she wouldn't be in the hospital all hours.

"Okay" Lauren agreed.

"Then that settles it. I also need to start training Shay more. Ethan can hold his own, with no hesitation but Shay… We haven't had that much practice, but once she gets the hang of it, she will be just as badass as me" Bo smiled. Lauren and Trick laughed. Lauren looked down to Charlie who was tapping her leg. "What is it baby?" Charlie pointed to her bottom, and made an awful face. Lauren realised that she must want her diaper changed. "Okay, let's go change you" Lauren stood up, lifting the girl with her and walked off to her and Bo's bedroom. Bo watched them walk away before turning back to Trick. "We have to keep her safe Trick" Trick nodded, the last thing he wanted was for anything to happen to his family. "We will, Bo… I promise. Is everything ok with Shay, she left pretty fast this morning?" Trick asked.

Bo smiled, "Yeah she's fine, she just likes to have a long drive to clear her head before school. Hey you don't think Aife will go to the school do you?" Bo asked. Trick contemplated Bo's question. He would think Aife was smart not to try it with Shay, or in a public place no less. "I doubt it, the school is a public place. She wouldn't be able to get near Shay without someone seeing" He said. "Yeah you're right, I am just being paranoid" She smiled, pouring more coffee.

**Unknown Location**

Shay opened her eyes slowly, she felt like she was floating or something. The girl opened her eyes fully, looking around the room. She was still spinning, looking up she saw the reason. Not spinning, Hanging. Shay's hands were chained and hanging on what looked like a meat hook that was bolted into the ceiling, with her arms over her head. God was she uncomfortable. "Damn it!" Shay shouted, trying to pull the chains, hoping they would break. Nothing. **'Must be reinforced Steel'** Shay thought. "Why does everything happen to me?" Shay pouted. She had a habit of always being the person people went after. First a toxic dragon bite now kidnapped. She couldn't catch a break. The hybrid thought back to all the training she had done with her mother, but sadly nothing prepared her for being chained to a ceiling.

Suddenly, she had an idea. She might not have learned anything useful from her mother, but she had in gymnastic class. This was just like the time she had to climb the stupid rope that hanged from the gym roof. She was proud to admit that she aced that class. Shay pulled herself up, and started to climb up the chain. Reaching the hook, she looked down, wondering how big of a fall it would be. At this point she didn't really care, she just needed to get out of here. "Come on Shay, it's now or never" she coached herself as she swung forward slightly and jumped, the chain coming off the hook. Shay landed on the floor, her shoulder breaking her fall. "AHH, SHIT!" She hissed in pain. The hybrid stood slowly, her right shoulder wobbling. **'Dislocated, brilliant'** she though.

Shay needed to push it back into place if she was going to heal. Knowing this would hurt like hell, the girl braced herself before running into the wall, shoulder first and pushing it back into place. Shay groaned in pain. Thankfully it didn't take long for her healing to kick in, and she sighed in relief as she felt the pain subside. Looking around the room, she didn't see any windows, just a wooden door. Shay pulled on the handle, she wasn't expecting it to be open but she had to give it a try. After a couple of minutes, Shay heard footsteps getting closer. She put her back to the wall next to the door as it creaked open. Shay saw Aife walk in slowly, noticing that the girl wasn't where she had left her. The hybrid took this as the moment to strike. Shay walked up behind Aife and as the older succubus turned around, Shay grabbed her by the throat, pushing her into the stone wall.

"Hey Grams…. you picked the wrong Hybrid to mess with!" Shay shouted in her face. Aife grabbed Shay's hand as she was struggling to breathe. "What do you want with me?!" Shay asked, Aife smirked. Shay tightened her grip on her grandmother's neck. "ANSWER ME!" Aife gasped as she felt her throat being crushed. "Let… me go…and...I'll tell…you" Aife breathed out. Shay shook her head. "Tell me, and I'll let you go" Shay wasn't letting her go until she got answers. Aife was about to say something when she looked behind Shay. Shay was too focused on trying to get Aife to talk that she didn't notice there was someone behind her. Before she could turn around, she felt hands around her neck and quickly felt them twist around it as the person snapped her neck, causing Shay to fall to the ground, Dead.

Aife let out a huge breath, as she rubbed her now sore and bruised neck. The succubus looked up, to see her grandfather, giving her a look of disappointment. "One job, I gave you one task, and you can't even get that right" he said. Aife rolled her eyes, pointing to the dead girl on the floor. "Well, I am sorry but she caught me off guard. I didn't expect her to break free from the chains" she defended. "Well clearly we underestimated her, didn't we? You are sure she will wake?" he asked, looking down at Shay's lifeless body. Aife nodded. "Yes, her blood has the power to bring her back from the dead" she explained. Killian smiled. "Good, we can use her to get to the child" he said. "I still don't get what is so special about the child" Aife asked. Killian still hadn't told her why Charlie was important, he just told her to get her. Killian turned to Aife with a serious face, "That child, is the key to everything I have ever tried to achieve. She is the key to having ultimate power" he said.

Aife still didn't understand how a baby was going to give him power. But he obviously had plan, and she had orders of her own. She hated that she had no free will, she was trying to fight it but his hold was just too strong, it made sense since he was the matriarch of the McCorrigan family. All she could do was obey. "Chain her up again… Only this time, put her in chair. Let's see her swing her way out of that one" Killian smirked as he left the room. Aife knelt down beside Shay, moving some hair away from her face. Aife couldn't get over how much she looked like Bo. "No hard feelings, kid. I don't have a choice" the older brunette said as she lifted Shay up into her arms, and walked her to the nearby chair.

**The Dahl**

Bo and Lauren were currently in their bedroom. Lauren was going through some patient files on her iPad while Bo was playing with Charlie on the couch. "What's this?" Bo said holding up a picture of a circle. Charlie wrinkled her small forehead at the card. "Urcle" she smiled. It wasn't the entire word but Bo would take what she could get. "Circle, yes good girl. What about this?" The brunette brought the card up to her. "Angle!" Charlie yelled. Bo kissed her daughter on her head, "Yes triangle, good job baby" Bo praised. Once Lauren had changed the girl into her favourite Dungarees with some baby Uggs that Kenzi had bought for her and a new diaper, she and Bo thought they could stay in for the day. And with the bar open for business upstairs they were somewhat limited to a certain room.

Lauren looked over to the two brunettes with a smile. If someone had told her 20 years ago that she would be married to a succubus and would have 3 hybrid children she would have told them they were crazy. But now she couldn't imagine her life any other way. The blonde thought about maybe having more kids, Ethan and Shay would be leaving home soon, and Charlie was already walking and talking. It is true when they say that time does fly by, but thanks to her hybrid genes, she didn't have to worry about having a short life. She and Bo would still look the same in a couple of centuries, maybe even more than that. Bo had never talked about having more kids, not even after Shay was born. Charlie was an accidental conception but they still love her regardless. It was something that the blonde would need to address, maybe after all this stuff with Killian was over.

Lauren was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a banging on the door. The doctor looked to her wife who also looked up at the door, Bo stood quickly leaving Charlie playing on the couch. Once Bo had her dagger in hand she approached the door, opening it ready to attack. "Tamsin? What are you doing here?" Bo asked as she looked at Tamsin's fearful expression. "You need to come upstairs now. Trick closed the bar down" The Valkyrie stressed. Lauren didn't like what she was hearing. The blonde appeared next to her wife, with Charlie next to her holding her hand. "Tam!" Tamsin smiled at the girl, who reached her arms up for the tall blonde. Tamsin picked the girl up and bounced her slightly. "Tamsin what is it?" Bo asked. Tamsin gave a sad look to both women. "It's Shay, something's happened" Bo and Lauren looked at each other, fearing the worst before they followed the Valkyrie upstairs.

**Main Bar**

Tamsin walked in ahead of Bo and Lauren and quickly stood by her distraught son, who had his head in his hands. "What happened?" Bo asked. Stefan turned around, looking the succubus in the eyes. "Shay… she's missing" he said. Lauren frowned. "What do you mean missing?" she asked. Stefan sighed. "I mean, she is nowhere to be found, I have called her and texted her and got no reply. I thought maybe she was in class so she couldn't answer but then I went to check if she was at her locker. That's when I found her stuff on the floor and her locker open… Also there was a huge dent in one of the other lockers and some blood on the floor" he finished. Lauren ran her hands through her hair as she walked off. She couldn't believe this was happening again. "Anything else?" Bo asked trying to keep calm. "I smelt someone else, another woman" Stefan added. He was going out of his mind with worry, someone had taken his girlfriend and he had no idea where she was. "It's got to be Aife. She couldn't get Charlie so she took Shay instead" Bo said before slamming her fist down on the bar, making a crack in the wood.

"Whoa, what's with all the hostility peeps?" Kenzi said as she walked in the room, with Tori in tow.

Tamsin turned around, still holding Charlie. "Aife has taken Shay" she said. Kenzi's jaw dropped. "What? Why?" she asked. Stupid question really. The only reason she would take her would be for leverage to get Charlie. Kenzi walked over to her sister and touched her arm. "Bo-Bo calm down, we will find her" Kenzi said. Bo could feel Lauren's pain and worry, the brunette turned around and pulled her wife into a strong hug. Lauren cried into Bo's shoulder as the succubus rubbed her back. "I will find her, Lauren. I promise" Bo whispered as she kissed the blonde's head. Bo hugged her wife a little longer before pulling away. Bo looked to Stefan, "Do you think you can Track her scent, you are the one who spends the most time with her?" Bo asked.

Stefan contemplated Bo's question. Truthfully he wasn't as skilled as his father was in tracking, but he would die trying to find Shay. "I can try, I want to find her as much as you do" he said. Bo nodded before walking behind the bar and grabbing a sword that Trick kept underneath the bar top. You never know when you might need it. "Stefan you're coming with me" Bo said, before Tamsin could protest to her son going on a suicide mission, Bo lifted her hand. "Don't worry, I will call Dyson to come with, and when we find where she is… he will stay behind. No buts" Bo said looking at the young wolf. Lauren took Charlie from Tamsin's arms and hugged her tight. The Valkyrie walked to her son grabbing him by his muscular shoulders. "You listen to your father ok? Whatever they tell you, you do… got it?" she ordered. He nodded. She hugged him before letting go.

Bo approached her wife and daughter. The brunette kissed Charlie on the head and then Lauren on the lips. "Be careful" Lauren said. "I will be. I'll bring her home I promise" Bo kissed her one last time before turning to Tamsin and Kenzi. "We will stay with them, don't worry. You just get Shay back. Tori is calling Ethan right now" Kenzi said pointing to her daughter who was on her phone. Bo nodded, she was grateful she could count on her friends, they were all the family she ever needed. Bo nodded to Stefan who made his way outside. Trick stopped Bo as she was about to leave. "Bo, if you see him… do not try anything, he is much stronger than you. Just get Shay and get out" he pleaded with his granddaughter.

Bo nodded. She was going to stop at nothing to get her daughter back. She couldn't promise she wouldn't do anything to Killian, but she knew she was going to deal with Aife for taking Shay in the first place.

**Unknown Location**

Shay's eyes snapped open as she awoke. She was confused and felt a sharp pain in her neck. Her heart was racing. Then she remembered, she died. They killed her. It was the first time Shay had ever experienced her resurrection ability. It was awful, she even remembered where she was after she died. It was cold, dark and hollow. It was a place she never wanted to be again. Shay looked down to see her hands and feet chained again, but this time she was sitting in a chair. Shay couldn't fight the tears that escaped her eyes. All she wanted was to go home, normally she wasn't scared of anything, but after what she just experienced, she was terrified of what else Aife and whoever she was working with would do to her next.

More than that she wanted her parents. The hybrid would give anything to be in her mother's arms right now. She didn't care how old she was, she needed them. Shay's eyes landed in the wooden door in front of her, hoping that at any minute her mother would come to rescue her. She just had to hold on, Bo would come for her…. She always does.

…**.**

**A/N: Aw, poor Shay. Don't worry all will be well… soon. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is filled with a little bit of everything. Angst, humour and sexiness. Rated M for the last bit of this chapter so take with a pinch of salt. The M parts are between Bo & Lauren and Shay & Stefan. Shay and Stefan's part is a request I had off a friend so rest assured this is very much a Doccubus story. **

**All mistakes are mine. Enjoy :)**

**RATED M**

…**.**

**Chapter 9: Swept Up In The Moment**

**The Dahl**

Lauren was currently sitting on the couch in her and Bo's bedroom, gently rocking Charlie in her arms who had fallen asleep only 10 minutes ago. Lauren looked down to the baby girl, studying her features as she slept, she kind of looked like Bo when she slept. It was adorable. Watching Charlie sleep kept Lauren calm, for the moment. She couldn't stop worrying about Shay, where she was, if she was ok. Suddenly the bedroom door opened, showing a worried Ethan walking in. Lauren put her finger to her mouth, indicating for him to be quiet. The hybrid nodded and took a seat next to his mother. "What happened? Tori told me that Shay was taken" he whispered. Lauren knew he would want some kind of explanation, but the truth was she had none.

"We think Aife might have taken her to get to Charlie. Your Mom is out with Stefan and Uncle Dyson, looking for her now. They will find her" Lauren said. "I should be out there with them, I should be looking for her too" Lauren could see how frustrated her son was becoming. The blonde grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. "Ethan, your mom is the strongest person I have ever met. She will stop at nothing to get your sister back. And until they get back, you are to stay here, understand?" Lauren said. Ethan nodded and placed his hand over his mother's. "Do you think she's ok?" Ethan was referring to Shay. Lauren sighed, "I hope so baby" Lauren said, god she hoped that was true.

**Unknown Location**

"Urggh! I can't get a beat on it. There's too many scents in the air! Damn it!" Stefan growled kicking a nearby trash can. The three Fae had been looking for 30 minutes now and had been stopping and starting. Bo was getting frustrated, she had no idea what her mother and Killian were doing to Shay right now. Dyson grabbed his son by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Listen to me, focus. Close your eyes" Stefan did as he was told and closed his eyes. "Block everything else out of your mind…. Now think about Shay, let your wolf take over" Dyson whispered. Bo watched as Stefan took a deep breath before opening his eyes that were now black and yellow. Stefan turned around and took in the scent of the air, pointing to the north he spoke up. "This way" he said walking forward.

Bo raised her eyebrows, walking next to Dyson, as they followed the young shifter. "Nice coaching Dad" Bo joked. Dyson laughed. "Thanks, he has the potential to be a great tracker. But he is very inpatient… Gets that from his mother" Dyson laughed. Tamsin was never the one to wait for something to come to her, if she wanted something, she would take it. Bo smiled. "I'm glad that Shay has someone like him, to be honest I don't think she could have found a better Fae" she chuckled. Dyson agreed, Stefan and Shay were young and had jumped into the first relationship they found, but when you saw them together, you knew that they were forever. They just fit.

Dyson looked around the field that they were currently walking through. He had been here before. Walking over the large hill, he remembered why this place was so familiar. "Isn't that Taft's old observatory?" Bo asked. Dyson nodded looking at the old, building. "Yeah it is, it actually makes sense that Aife would bring her here" Bo looked to her ex, "Because she knows it's the last place we would look for her… I'm gonna kill her" Bo seethed. "Who is Taft?" Stefan asked. "A very bad guy, but don't worry… your dad took care of him a long time ago" Bo said tapping Stefan's shoulder. "Worst meal of my life" Dyson frowned at the thought. Stefan looked at the building and smelt the air again. "She's in there. I can sense her" he said looking to Bo.

"Ok, now it's time for you to stay here. While we go in" Bo said. Stefan hated that he wasn't allowed to help. "Dad, please. Let me help… **I can help**" Dyson understood his son's worry, he felt the same whenever Bo was in danger, back when he loved her. "I'm sorry son, it's too risky and I am not putting you in danger… You will stay here, call your mother and tell her to let Aunt Lauren know that we have found her, ok. I mean it Stefan, you **stay** here. Give me your blood oath" Dyson ordered. Stefan gave a pout. "I give you my blood oath Father, I'll stay put" he promised. Dyson touched his son's shoulder before looking to his ex. "Ready?" he asked. "As I'll ever be" Bo replied as the two made their way towards the old building.

**The Dahl**

Ethan was pacing back and forth, hoping for any news on his sister. Lauren was still cradling Charlie as she slept. Ethan stopped pacing when there was a knock at the door. The hybrid opened the door to see Tamsin standing there. "Come in" Ethan stepped aside for the blonde to walk in. Lauren stood up slowly and laid Charlie down on her and Bo's bed, careful not to wake her. "Did Bo call?" she asked. Tamsin gave a small smile, "Yes and No. Stefan called, told me to let you know that they've found her" Lauren let out a breath of relief. "Where is she?" Lauren asked. "At Taft's old observatory… talk about memories huh?" Tamsin gave a small chuckle. Ethan walked over, "Who's Taft?" he asked. "An old boss of mine… he isn't important" Ethan nodded.

He knew that wasn't the whole story but he was willing to let it slide. "Look the point is, they know where she is and they will get her back" Tamsin assured. "Thanks Tamsin" Lauren smiled. The taller blonde waved her off, "That's what family's for right" she smiled back. Lauren never thought she would be calling Tamsin of all people family, but she was, they all where. Sometimes the best family you can have is with those who you don't share blood. "So what now?" Ethan asked. Lauren placed her hand on her son's back. "Now we wait" Lauren said quietly, she just hoped that Bo would be home with Shay soon.

**Taft's Observatory**

Bo and Dyson entered the back entrance of the building. Dyson went ahead, to suss out any threats. The two had learned that Killian had a few guards stationed in the corridors, Dyson could tell they were Fae, most of them were Trolls. If they wanted to get to Shay without being seen, they would need to be quiet and stealthy. Without Stefan with them they had no way of knowing what room Shay was in, so they needed to question someone. Bo poked her head around the corner, as she saw a guard walking towards them. As he approached the end of the corridor, Bo grabbed him by the collar and pushed him into the nearby wall. Before he could call for help, Bo sent a calming pulse through her hand that was resting on his cheek.

"Hey handsome… You know who I am?" she asked. The man nodded. "You're the succubus" he said. Bo smiled and stroked his cheek, "That's right. Now I don't want any trouble, I just want you to tell me where my daughter is… can you do that for me?" she said seductively. He looked at her in awe, "I'd do anything for you" he pointed to the left corridor. "She is down the hall, 1st door on the left" he said smiling. "Thank you very much… now unfortunately I can't just let you go so…" Bo trailed off as she leaned in and started to pull a steady stream of Blue chi from him, she made sure not to touch his lips. She was a one woman succubus. Bo took just enough to knock him out as he dropped to the floor. Dyson laughed looking at the unconscious Troll who laid happily sleeping with a big grin on his face.

"That never gets old" he chuckled. Bo smiled, she then nodded her head to the left. "Let's go" both of them headed down the corridor, making sure to look out for any other guards. Bo and Dyson stopped when they reached the big wooden door. "This is it" Bo reached for the handle, it wouldn't budge. Dyson moved her aside, "Let me" he said as he grabbed the door by its hinges. The wolf shifted his features as he gathered up his animal strength, and growled as he ripped the door of its frame. Once the dust from the shattered wood cleared, Shay came into view. Bo walked in as she saw her teenage daughter chained to a chair, she had blood on her tank top, and her head was bowed down. The succubus grabbed her daughter's head, lifting it to see her face. "Shay? Shay, c'mon kiddo wake up!" Bo shook her lightly.

Shay half opened her eyes, she was so exhausted from her resurrection. Being that it was the first time it had happened, her body needed time to adjust to the new change. "Mom?" Shay mumbled, "Yeah baby it's me… Come on, we're getting out of here" Bo said, ripping the chains from Shay's wrists. "I don't think so, darling" Bo and Dyson turned to see Aife standing before them, her eyes burning blue. Bo stepped forward, her own eyes glowing. "You gonna stop me, **Mother**?" Bo hissed. Aife chuckled before stepping into her daughter's personal space. "I have strict orders to keep Shay here, and unfortunately I can't disobey them" Aife said taking a swing to Bo's face. Thankfully Bo was on her guard and ducked, Aife stumbled forward, her back turned to Bo.

Bo saw her opportunity, so she drove her sword through Aife's stomach. "AHHH!" Aife screamed in pain as she fell to her knees, clutching the blade that was stuck in her abdomen. Dyson had Shay in his arms, "Bo! We need to go. NOW!" He yelled, Bo thought for a split second. If she stayed to finish Aife, then they would be caught for sure. But if she left then Shay would be safe, although Aife would probably heal and then come back for more. Bo tried to think of what Lauren would tell her, the blonde would say to leave her and come back when they had a plan. Always the resourceful one, her wife. Bo shook her head, trying to contain her anger, Shay came first in this moment. Bo needed to get her out of here. The succubus turned around and followed Dyson out.

As they ran to the entrance, Bo stopped when she saw an old man at the end of the corridor in front of her. **'Killian'** Bo thought. He was dressed differently than the rest, and she noticed the resemblance to Trick. Bo pointed at him with a dark scowl. "We're not done!" She yelled at him. Killian gave an evil smirk, but didn't say a word, his gaze spoke volumes. Bo looked at him one last time before running out the door and following Dyson back to where Stefan was waiting.

**Outside the Observatory**

Over the hill, Stefan was sitting on the hood of his father's car with his head in his hands. He hated not knowing. Stefan snapped up his head when he heard the breaking of a branch. The young shifter stood as he heard footstep coming towards him. He relaxed his body when he saw Bo and his Father with an unconscious Shay in his arms. "What's wrong with her?" Stefan asked, taking his girlfriend from his father's arms. Bo shrugged, "I don't know, we need to get her home to Lauren" Bo said opening the backseat door. "You get in the back with her" Stefan nodded and entered the car carefully. Dyson and Bo both got in too, Dyson quickly started the car and sped off to the Dahl.

**The Dahl**

Lauren was now in the main bar, waiting with everyone else. Tori had gone home to fill in Hale on everything, and said that they would come by later. Kenzi and Tamsin were doing stress shots, they had offered Lauren some, but the blonde refused. Lauren was currently sitting at one of the tables with Ethan next to her, while glancing at the door and to the baby monitor in front of her. Lauren had left Charlie in her bedroom, the little girl was soundly sleeping in her bassinet. Lauren didn't want to disturb her. "I hate just waiting here" Ethan said sitting back in the chair, folding his arms over his broad chest. Lauren sighed, "Me too buddy, me too" she replied. Kenzi and Tamsin both joined them, taking a seat. "They'll be back. Any minute now they will walk through that door" Kenzi said looking at the door. "Any minute now" She repeated. All of them watched the door, nothing happened. "Seriously, any minute" Kenzi wasn't giving up.

"Kenz—"Lauren was about to tell Kenzi thank you for trying to raise their spirits, but suddenly the door busted open. "Told ya!" Kenzi yelled. Lauren got to her feet as she saw Shay passed out in Stefan's arms. Lauren looked at her daughter's sleeping form, she couldn't see any open wounds. "Stefan take her to her room, I'll be down in a minute" Stefan made his way to Shay's room. Lauren grabbed Bo into a crushing hug, Bo returned the embrace by wrapping her arms around her wife. "I knew you would come through" Bo heard Lauren whispered. The brunette pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I always do" she said leaning in for a kiss. Trick came from behind the bar, "Did you see Aife?" he asked.

Bo nodded, "Yeah… I stabbed her" she said plainly. "Well can't say she didn't deserve it, am I right?" Kenzi said. Trick was torn, he knew that Aife deserved what she got, but she was still his daughter and he still felt sorry for her. "What about Killian?" Lauren asked. "I saw him, he just smirked at me. He was probably waiting for me to attack him, but I needed to get Shay out of there" Bo said. Lauren kissed her wife's cheek, "Thank You. Come on, we need to check on her" Lauren pulled Bo toward her. Ethan looked on as his parent's disappeared down the stairs. Dyson walked towards **his** wife, putting his arm around her waist. "We should go, Lexi will be finishing soccer practice soon" Tamsin said. Dyson nodded. "What about the boy?" he smiled.

"Well you can try and make him leave, but I doubt he will listen. As long as Bo and Lauren say he can stay then I'm ok with it" Tamsin said. Ethan approached the two, "I don't think they'll mind, you guys should go. And thanks Uncle D, for saving her" Ethan shook Dyson's hand, he was very grateful. Dyson smiled, tapping the young man on the shoulder. "Don't mention it bud. Alright let's go, tell Stefan that we will call him later" Dyson said to Ethan before he and Tamsin left hand in hand. Now that Shay was back safe and sound, Trick made his way back down to his lair to continue with his reading, he needed to find out how his father broke free of his realm. Kenzi came up behind her nephew and put her arm around his shoulder. "Ok little dude, time for Aunt Kenzi to introduce you to a good friend of mine" Kenzi said walking behind the bar. "And who would that be?" He asked, watching Kenzi bend down to grab something from under the bar. Kenzi placed a glass bottle of bourbon on the bar top with two glasses.

"A Mister Jim Beam… Best friend you will ever have" Kenzi smiled, pouring two glasses. Ethan didn't usually drink, Bo and Lauren only let him have a beer now and then, but given the stress of the day he could really use one. "Well I'm always up for meeting new people" he said taking the glass and clinking it with his Aunt, before they both gulped it down.

**Shay's Room**

Stefan was sitting on the other side of Shay as the girl laid on the bed. Lauren was sitting on the bed beside her, checking her pulse, it was sort of weak. Lauren was confused, Shay showed no sign of physical injury. Looking at her neck, Lauren noticed some slight bruising. "Is she gonna be ok?" Stefan asked. Lauren looked up at him with his sad blue eyes. "I –"Before Lauren could answer him, Shay jumped up screaming and holding her neck. "Shay! Shay calm down!" Lauren tried to hold her down, but Shay was too strong. Bo moved Lauren aside and held her daughter's arms down on the bed.

"Shay! Stop it! You're ok… You're safe" Bo said trying to keep her still. Nothing was working. Stefan leaned over and held his girlfriend's head, "Babe, sshhh. You're home, you're safe" he whispered as she focused her eyes on her parents. Shay looked around the room, she was home. Shay started to cry before she fell into her mother's arms holding on tight. Bo held her and stroked her long brown hair. "You're okay, sshh" she soothed her. Stefan sat back against the headboard, he had never seen Shay like that, so terrified. It made him wonder what they did to her in that place. Lauren knelt down beside them both, placing her hand on Shay's thigh. "Shay, what happened?" she asked. Shay pulled out of her mother's embrace, and looked at the blonde with tearful eyes.

"I… Uh… I died" she whispered. Bo and Lauren both dropped their jaws. "You died? How?" Bo asked. Shay shook her head, trying to remember, "It's all kind of fuzzy, but I was trying to get Aife to talk, and then I felt someone wrap their hands around my neck and then all I saw was… darkness" she said touching her neck. Bo's anger rose over her boiling point. She couldn't believe they killed her. Lauren and Bo both knew that, this was Shay's first death experience. And obviously it had shaken her to her core. Stefan was angry too, but he knew there was nothing he could do. Lauren reached up to move some hair out of her daughter's face. "Do you remember anything after you died? Where you where?" Lauren was curious to know.

Shay looked at her mother with a serious stare, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't want to talk about it… Please Mom… don't make me" she pleaded. Lauren nodded, it could wait. All she cared about was that she was safe and sound. The blonde kissed her on the head. "Don't worry, we won't let them take you ever again" she promised. Bo nodded and gave her a reassuring smile, before cupping her cheek. "Are you sure you're ok?" Bo asked. Shay nodded, "I think I just want to rest for a bit" the girl said, wiping her tears. "Okay, rest as long as you want. And I am guessing Stefan will be staying with you?" Bo looked to the young shifter who was already sitting behind his girlfriend. "I'm not going anywhere" He said hugging Shay from behind. Shay placed her hands over his.

"Okay then. We will be upstairs ok? Call us if you need anything" Bo said getting up off the bed. Shay nodded and laid down, cuddling up in her boyfriend's side. Lauren and Bo left the room closing the door behind them. "He killed her, Bo. What kind of a monster would kill a child?" Lauren said in frustration. Bo rubbed her wife's arms as she walked closer to her. "One that won't be alive for much longer… Not if I have my way. Lauren I promise you, I will **die** before I let anything happen to you or our children" Lauren gave a small smile before pulling her wife into a hug. "I know you will" she said into Bo's ear. Bo pulled back and rested her forehead against the blonde's, "Where's Charlie?" Bo asked. "Sleeping, she is out like a light" Lauren smiled. Bo pulled her closer and closed her eyes.

"Hmmm, Sleep sounds amazing right now. It's been a long day" The brunette whispered. "Sure has. Come on" Lauren dragged Bo to their room so they could retire for the night.

**Main Bar**

"So where were you earlier today?" Kenzi asked, pouring more shots. Ethan frowned, "What do you mean?" he asked. Kenzi smiled, "When I got here earlier, **you** dear nephew, were nowhere to be found" She pointed at him, with her shot in hand. Ethan drank his shot straight, "So? I was out" he said. Kenzi wasn't buying it, "Out? Oh I didn't think about that place" she joked. "Come on little E, you know you can always talk to your Auntie Kenz… Spill it" Ethan laughed leaning forward on the table top with his arms. "I was meeting someone" Kenzi smiled, "Chica or Chico?" she asked laughing.

"Chica" Ethan replied.

Kenzi nodded and sat back in her chair. Ethan was never one to brag about looking for a relationship. He always focused on his studies more than anything else, which was admirable but everyone needs someone to love. "So what's her name?" Ethan smiled. "Rebecca…. I met her at my Yale orientation, she's from here and she is going next year too" he added. "Aww, that's like the epic college romance dude. Have you told the Moms or Shay?" Kenzi asked. Ethan shook his head, as he poured another shot. "Nope" Kenzi wrinkled her eyebrows at the young blonde. "Why not?" she asked. Ethan drank his next shot, savouring the burning sensation running down his throat. "Because…" he started. Kenzi could see he was troubling with something. Kenzi squeezed his hand lightly, "Ethan what is it?" she asked.

The hybrid met her eyes. "Because I don't think it will go anywhere" he said quietly. "Why not?" she asked. "Because she's human… And I'm…" he looked down at himself. "… An immortal hybrid that can't die" he laughed sarcastically. "Ethan that shouldn't matter. Are you forgetting that I was human once upon a time, and so was your mom… that all worked out ok" Kenzi tried to reassure him. Ethan scoffed, "Yeah, but you both knew about the Fae already. So you knew what you were getting in to. Rebecca is different" he said playing with his glass. Kenzi could tell that her nephew was really infatuated with this girl. "You really like her, don't you?" Ethan nodded with a sigh, "I like that she's not a part of any of this… she's just, normal" he gave his trademark smoulder.

"Normal is overrated kid" Kenzi tapped his arm.

"What do I do Aunt Kenz?" Ethan asked. Kenzi exhaled loudly. "Just see how it goes, maybe it won't work out and then you will have nothing to worry about, trust me a handsome dude like you? You'll be fine" she smiled standing up. Kenzi stumbled slightly, falling into the table. "Whoa. Must have had more shots than I thought huh?" she chuckled. Ethan laughed before walking around the table and grabbing the small woman around the waist. "Come on, why don't I drive you home?" Kenzi scrunched up her face, trying to look at him. "Uh, didn't you have just as much to drink as me?" Kenzi pointed out. Ethan laughed, "Yes but, I **heal** remember. Always the designated driver" he said. Kenzi nodded, she just remembered. And she was jealous.

Ethan walked his Aunt out of the Dahl and to his car, ready to take her home.

**Shay's Room**

Shay hadn't stopped crying since her parents left the room, Stefan didn't know what to do. The two teenagers were currently laying on their side, Shay was sobbing into the shifter's neck. "Shay, look at me" he said moving her face up to his own. Shay sniffed as she stopped crying to look into her boyfriend's blue eyes. "What can I do for you….What do you need?" he asked quietly stroking her blushed cheek. Shay thought about his question, she didn't even know why she was crying herself. Maybe it was the shock of what happened to her. But she did know that she needed Stefan, she needed to feel safe and loved. She loved Stefan, and she was ready. The girl grabbed the wolf's face, kissing him hard. "You… I need you" she whispered.

Stefan contemplated Shay's words, finally catching on. "Shay, I don't think we should… You've been through a lot today and—"Shay cut him off by cupping cheek, looking into his eyes with tears in her own. "Please… Please" she whispered. Stefan leaned in to capture her lips, he could never say no to this girl, he loved her more than life itself. The shifter rolled over so he was on his back with Shay pressed to his front as they kissed feverishly. After minutes of kissing, Stefan sat up bringing Shay with him. He held onto her hips as their mouths moved in sync. Suddenly Shay pulled away, and stood from the bed, leaving a gasping Stefan sitting there. Shay walked over to the door, turning the lock and securing it. The walls of the Dahl were sound proof, as with any bar. But Shay didn't want any interruptions, not now. Shay turned back around and walked towards her boyfriend.

Stefan sat on the edge of the bed. The brunette stood between his legs, looking down at him. "Are you sure?" he asked. Shay nodded and gave a small smile, "I've never been surer of anything in my life" She whispered, lifting her tank top and pulling it over her head, throwing it to the floor. Stefan removed his own shirt, showing his toned abdomen. After all their clothes were removed, Shay straddled her boyfriend, bringing him into a passionate kiss. Stefan ran his hands up her back, pulling her closer as they kissed. "Wait, think we are forgetting something" he whispered on her lips. "What?" she breathed out, Stefan reached over to grab his wallet from the nightstand, and pulling out a small packet. "This, kinda important don't you think?" he chuckled. Shay looked at the packet and back to Stefan and smiled. "Yeah I guess so". Shay thought to what Ethan once told her, **'No sex without Safe sex'** thank god Stefan realised before they went further.

**Bo & Lauren's Room**

Bo closed the door behind her as she walked in the room. "It was nice of Trick to offer to watch Charlie for the night" Bo said, walking over to the bed. Lauren looked up from her tablet. "Yes it was, it gives us time to **'hang out'**" Lauren smiled, placing her tablet on the nightstand. Bo crawled over to her wife, smirking. "Hang out huh? Is that what we do? So tell me doctor, what exactly did you have in mind?" Bo asked, only inches away from her wife's face. "Well I was thinking we could have an encore of last night, only make it more…. earth shattering" She laughed. "How much more **Earth Shattering **can it get?" The brunette asked. Lauren thought of many answers to her wife's question, but she wanted to pick the perfect one that would spur Bo on.

"Well, why don't you show me…? **Succubus" **Bo felt a shiver run down her spine as Lauren let the words roll off her tongue. "You're so on" Bo grabbed her wife's head, and crashing her lips into hers. In a duel of tongues they kissed forever, both women pulled away to strip down into their birthday suits. Bo wasted no time in pulling Lauren on top of her, her hands roaming all over the blonde's body coming to rest on Lauren's ass, pulling her down harder. Lauren jerked her hips into Bo's causing both women to gasp from the sensation. "You really know how to motivate a girl, you know that?" Bo husked out as she started to grind her hips forward. Lauren laughed kissing her again, this time deeper and longer. Bo couldn't take the teasing anymore.

The succubus sat up abruptly, she quickly lifted Lauren's left leg, settling it over her right. Lauren doing the same with Bo's left leg over her right. This familiar position, which they used rarely, allowed them to be intimately close. Bo pulled her wife closer, and started to push her hips forward, both of their centre's touching. "Jesus!" Lauren moaned on Bo's lips as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Bo laughed, kissing the blonde's neck. "Just Bo actually" she joked. "Shut up!" Lauren said before kissing her again. The succubus was stars truck, she literally couldn't get enough of this gorgeous woman. They rocked their hips slowly, finding a comfortable and pleasurable rhythm. Bo's eyes flashed blue as her succubus came out to play.

She didn't know what came over her, it's like her succubus was on overdrive. The energy she was feeling was immense, not that she was complaining but it just seemed strange.

**Shay's Room**

Shay was currently lying on her back, as Stefan hovered over her. The hybrid was digging her nails into his back, she couldn't describe the feelings that ran through her core. When they first started, it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would have, in fact she kind of found the pain more arousing. Stefan was being nothing but gentle with her, after all it was his first time too. They were both in unknown territory. The brunette closed her eyes as Stefan continued to thrust into her slowly. She felt something inside her rise up, it was her inner succubus begging to be released. Shay opened her eyes as they shined an ethereal blue and rose up to bring the wolf in for a hard kiss. Stefan obliged and pressed into her harder, as they took control of the kiss.

Shay wasn't like Bo, so control would come easier for her. Since she didn't have the hunger, she could stop herself if she wanted. Shay deepened the kiss and started to pull a small stream of chi from her boyfriend. The feeling was euphoric, she could feel Stefan's strength, his warmth and most of all his love for her. Shay stopped her feed and rested her head against his, as he started thrusting into her again. "I love you" he whispered. Shay met his eyes. "I love you too" she breathed out.

**Bo & Lauren**

"SHIT!" Bo shouted as their movements became faster. In the last 10 minutes, Bo had fed and still felt like she couldn't get enough, what was up with her? She didn't know, and she didn't really care, all she cared about was the woman moving in front of her. "Whatever has gotten into you… I love it" Lauren smiled into their kiss as their bodies moved faster, they were gasping for breath at this point. "Me too" Bo replied, grabbing the blonde's ass tighter, her skin turning white from Bo's grip.

Lauren pushed the brunette down on her back, as she continued to rock into her. Bo's hands rested on her wife's hips, helping her push harder with every thrust. "Oh my god! Don't stop!" Bo could barely breathe, she felt like she was going to have a heart attack. "I... won't" Lauren replied, thrusting harder and faster into her wife. 'Thank god the Dahl was soundproof' Lauren thought.

**Shay & Stefan**

"Don't stop" Shay whispered, opening her legs wider for the blonde wolf to settle comfortable above her. "I'm not gonna stop" he said, kissing her neck. Shay had no words, she had never felt so consumed by anything before, this is what they must mean when they say **'Make Love'**, it all made sense now. Stefan rocked his hips harder as he felt himself tipping over the edge. "Shay… I'm…" he couldn't catch his breath to finish his sentence, but Shay understood and she was on the same page. "I know, me… too" she said wrapping her legs around his waist. Stefan started to lose control of his inner animal as he extended his claws, and ripped into the bed sheet just as Shay clawed her own nails up his back, making bright red marks.

"Unfff, Oh god… I can't" Stefan huffed into Shay's ear as rocked a few more times, and came hard inside her. Shay found her own release from the friction of his movements. As the couple caught their breaths, Stefan pulled himself out of his girlfriend and rolled to the side. Both of them started laughing as they realised what they had just done. "That was amazing, I know I have no frame of reference but… it was" Stefan chuckled before Shay snuggle up into his side. "I agree, we are definitely doing that again" she laughed. "Are you okay? I wasn't too rough or anything?" he asked worriedly, Shay loved how attentive he was. "No, you were amazing" Both of them closed their eyes as they felt the sleepiness take hold of them.

**Bo & Lauren**

"Babe, I don't think I can hold on much longer" Bo said, sweat dripping down her forehead as she felt her climax quickly approaching. Lauren kept rocking harder above her, "Me neither… Let's go together" she said pulling Bo up to face her. Bo stretched her sore muscles as she sat up, grabbing Lauren's sweaty back and started to thrust her hips in rhythm with the blonde's. This was it, Bo grabbed Lauren into final kiss, taking a small amount of Chi from her, and then reversing the flow. Lauren felt the pure energy flow through her and she knew she was done for, without warning, both women came rather violently in each other's arms. "SHIT! I'M CUMMING!" Lauren screamed into Bo's mouth as the succubus held onto her wife tight, she even though she would have broken a bone for sure. Bo groaned loudly as she rode out the waves with the blonde before collapsing on the bed. Both women had blacked out from the extent of the orgasm they had shared. Bo was so engrossed in Lauren's beauty that she didn't notice that the Chi she fed her wife wasn't her normal blue…. It was white.

…**..**

**A/N: Wow! I think this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. Hope you guys liked this chapter, I had a friend ask me to write in a love scene for Stefan and Shay so don't hate me. It was kind of fun to write also, to alternate between the two coupled was interesting for me a write to attempt, I just hope it comes off well. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Can I just take a second to say that you guys, are awesome. I love the feedback that you give me. Makes my day. So glad you like the last chapter, I know some of you are wondering about the whole White Chi thing, don't worry all will be explained soon. We still have a lot to cover. Enjoy :)**

…**..**

**Chapter 10: Caught Red Handed**

**The Dahl (Next Morning)**

"Charlie! Stop running" Ethan yelled trying to chase his sister down the hall. Ethan had been up for about 20 minutes, and had made the mistake of giving his baby sister a chocolate chip cookie to get her to stop crying. It was now 9 a.m. and Bo and Lauren had yet to emerge from their room. Charlie always got a bit anxious if she was away from them for too long. Ethan walked down the hall, checking every corner to see if she was hiding, the blonde got to the stairs that led to the main bar, and laughed as he saw his baby sister climbing the steps. He was impressed she had gotten to the middle without falling, but he really needed to stop her before she hurt herself. Ethan climbed the steps, picking her up as he went. "Got ya!" the little girl started to squeal as her big brother started to tickle her.

Ethan made it to the Main bar, where Trick had laid out another breakfast spread, "Smells good gramps" the blonde said walking in with Charlie. Trick smiled as he placed the big plate of bacon on the table. "Just doing my part, come sit" he said gesturing to the table. Ethan quickly placed Charlie in her high chair. Charlie moaned when she was placed in the seat, "What is it sis?" Ethan asked looking into her hazel eyes. "Mommies!" she yelled folding her little arms over her chest. Ethan sighed, she was really getting antsy now, "They will be up soon, and I bet by the time you finish your food, they will be here. Tell you what, how about Ethan gets you some chocolate milk… would you like that?" He smiled pinching her cheek. "Yes, peas" Ethan was happy that she was co-operating.

"Chocolate Milk it is" Ethan said grabbing the milk and chocolate syrup.

**Shay's Room**

Shay and Stefan had woken up 10 minutes ago and where already going for round two of last night. Shay was currently sitting in her boyfriend's lap, both of them swept up in a heated embrace. After last night, Shay felt like she needed more. Maybe it was the fact that it was the first she had actually fed from anyone. Stefan ran his hands up and down her back, holding her tight as he pulled away, "Shay we can't" he smiled. Shay shook her head and kissed him again, "Sure we can…" she whispered, kissing his neck. "No I mean really, we can't… I only had one condom" he admitted. Shay pulled back and bit her lip. That was a problem. "Urghh, fine… rain check?" she smirked. Stefan nodded, "Definitely" he replied leaning in for another kiss. Pulling back, Shay smiled before hopping off his lap and standing up.

Stefan grabbed his underwear and jeans, pulling them on. He stood to walk over to his girlfriend who was checking her neck in the mirror. Her bruises had gone, and she didn't feel the pain from the break anymore. Sexual healing was way better than her own self-healing. Shay opened her dresser, pulling out some boy shorts and a bra, pulling them on. "You okay?" he asked. The hybrid nodded, "Better than okay" she smiled. Stefan was glad he could do something that helped her, that's all he wanted. He was also glad that they had finally consummated their bond. He had never been more in love with Shay now that they had taken the next step. Stefan looked up and smelt the air, "Somebody is cooking bacon and… waffles" he chuckled. Stefan turned to find his shirt, Shay noticed in the mirror the red lines that were down his back.

"Oh my god! Babe, your back" Shay pointed to her handy work. Stefan looked in the mirror and laughed. "Oh wow, I didn't even feel it" he said pulling on his t-shirt. Shay didn't mean to do that, but she got carried away in the heat of the moment. "Stefan I'm so sorry, I didn't mean—"Stefan shushed her, "Babe its ok, it's not like I stopped you right? Plus I did kind of ruin your sheets" he said looking to the ripped bedding. Shay laughed, running her hands through her hair. Stefan was about to lean in for a kiss when he heard his phone ring. "Saved by the cell phone" Shay smiled. The wolf grabbed his phone, seeing that he had 5 missed calls from his parents, he probably should have answered last night but they were a little busy.

"Damn it, I better get home. Or my mom will probably put me down" he joked. Shay made a small pout, "I was hoping you would stay for breakfast, then we could leave for school together" Stefan kissed the brunette gently, "I would love to, but I need to get home and shower before school and pick up my stuff" he said. "How about I come back in half an hour and pick you up" Shay nodded. She was still a little shaken up about what happened, she didn't really want to talk about it but she knew she still had to go to school if she was going to get back to normal. "I'll walk you out, just let me change first" Shay said grabbing some clothes and walking into her bathroom.

**Bo & Lauren's Room**

Bo opened her eyes to find herself pinned down by a certain blonde, who was snoring softly into her neck. The brunette had a hard time remembering what happened last night. As she tried to move, she felt very sore all over, must have been some night. Bo reached her hand out to move a blonde lock of hair from her wife's face. Bo really wished that she could make everything better, that she could just click her fingers and make the bad people disappear. But unfortunately noting was that easy. Lauren let out a small moan as she shifted onto her back. Bo sat up slowly, her body ached everywhere. Bo looked at the slumbering blonde next to her, Lauren was practically dead to the world. Their escapades last night must have taken it out of her. Bo leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple.

The brunette got up quietly and changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt. She wanted to let her wife sleep, she looked like she needed it. Bo closed the bedroom door behind her and made her way to the main bar.

**Main Bar**

Ethan had watched Shay and Stefan emerge from his sister's room, and was instantly aware of what they had done last night. Being an incubus he could sense the energy between them, and if he could sense it then Bo would pick it up ten times faster. Shay kissed her boyfriend goodbye and sat at the table opposite her brother. She noticed the glare he was giving her, "What?" she asked. "You know what" he said. Shay frowned. "I really don't, care to fill me in brother?" she replied. Ethan looked to his baby sister who was watching them closely, "Charlie, cover your ears" he said pointing to his ears. Charlie nodded and covered her tiny ears with her small hands. Ethan leaned forward on the table, "You had sex" he whispered. Shay widened her eyes in shock, **'How the hell did he know?'** She thought. She decided she was going to plead not guilty.

"No I didn't" she scoffed.

"Don't bullshit me Shay, I can sense it and your aura is burning hotter than a bonfire on the fourth of July" he argued. Shay sunk back into her chair, there was no getting out of this one. "So what if I did? It's not like I did it with a stranger, I did it with my boyfriend who I am very much in love with" she didn't see what the big deal was. "Shay you are **17**, you turn 18 next week… couldn't you have waited?" He asked. Shay sighed, she understood his point but she was in a vulnerable state yesterday and she really needed the comfort of her boyfriend. "We were going to, but yesterday I was upset and scared and I guess… I just… I needed him" she said quietly. Charlie was looking back and forth between her siblings who looked like they were having a heated conversation. Ethan took a calming breath, he saw her reasoning but it didn't change the fact that she was younger than he was when he first had sex.

"Fine, but I am the least of your problems" he said. Shay frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked. "If I was able to sense it, then mom definitely will…. She has over 35 years on us" he stressed. Shay was now panicking, her mother was going to kill her. "Well then just keep your mouth shut and we will see what happens" Shay said clenching her teeth into a smile as she saw Bo approaching. "Good morning children" Bo smiled, before kissing Charlie on the head. Bo noticed that her baby girl had her ears covered. "Why is she covering her ears?" she asked pulling the girl's hands down. "Ethan swore" Shay pointed to her brother. Ethan gave her a scowl before turning to his mother, "Sorry mom" he said. Bo laughed, "It's ok, we all have our slip ups, just make sure Charlie doesn't pick it up" Bo said taking a seat next to Charlie's high chair.

"Where's Mom?" Ethan asked. Bo poured herself some coffee, "She is still sleeping. We had a long night" she smirked bringing the mug up to her lips. "So did Shay" Ethan mumbled under his breath. Shay kicked his leg under the table, "Ow!" he yelled, and Bo frowned. "Leg cramp" he explained. Bo was confused, her kids were acting stranger than usual, but she was too tired and too sore to ask about it, maybe later. Ethan was surprised his mother hadn't pounced on Shay yet, although from what he was seeing, his mother's aura was burning brighter than Shay's. **'Was everyone having sex last night?'** he thought to himself. Bo looked at Charlie's Sippy cup, seeing it filled with a brown liquid. "You gave her chocolate milk?" she asked.

"It was the only thing that made her happy, she has been running around all morning waiting for you" Bo nodded, and lifted Charlie from her chair, bringing her up for a kiss. "Did you miss mama baby?" Charlie nodded and played with Bo's dark curls. "I missed you too" Bo said, grabbing her Sippy cup and handing it to the girl. Charlie drank from it sparingly, as Bo smoothed her growing hair over. "Did you thank Grandpa for making breakfast?" Bo asked her children. Shay and Ethan both nodded. "He went to take a call, said It was important" Ethan shrugged. Shay finished her breakfast, half waiting for her mother to look at her and then start screaming, but nothing. Maybe she had lost her touch. Even though they didn't look it, Bo and Lauren were reaching the 45 year mark. God bless their ageless traits.

All of them were sitting in silence when they heard a car horn beep outside. "That's Stefan" Shay stood up, grabbing her jacket. Stefan still had her satchel from when he found it next to her locker. "Shay are you sure you want to go in, you don't have to… I can call in for you" Bo didn't want to push her into going to school before she was ready. Shay shook her head, putting on her jacket. "No I'm fine really, I want to go… besides I don't think Aife will come back, right?" she asked. Bo didn't think that Aife would be back to full strength yet, that was a plus. "No she won't, not after the impromptu incision I gave her…. Go, just call me or mom, when you get a break ok, come here" Bo held out her hand. Shay leaned down and gave her mother a half hug, before Bo kissed her on the head. "Have a good day, love you" Bo said. Shay smiled, "Love you too Mom" Shay smiled before heading out the door.

Bo frowned as the girl walked out the door, "Does Shay seem different to you?" Bo asked her son who had his nose buried in his waffles. "Uh, she looks the same to me" he said sheepishly. Bo couldn't put her finger on it, she could feel something was up. Before she could say anything more, Bo felt Charlie slapping her leg, she wanted to be put down. Bo placed the girl on her feet, and watched her as she ran towards Lauren who was just entering the room. "Mommy!" Lauren snapped the little girl up, kissing her all over her face. "Morning, monkey" the blonde settle her on her hip before walking over to the table, giving her wife a peck on the lips. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked. "Because you looked so cute I couldn't bear to wake you" Bo smiled, leaning in for another kiss. Ethan scrunched up his face, "I'm still here thanks" Bo and Lauren smiled. "Where's Shay?" Lauren asked. "School, Stefan took her" Lauren was worried that she had left without talking to them first, she had never see Shay so scared and panicked like she was yesterday. She wanted to make sure she was ok.

Bo noticed her wife's worried look, "She told me she was fine, and that she really wanted to go. She'll be okay babe" Bo winked, picking up a forkful of her waffles. Lauren nodded. "Well hate to cut family time short, but I'm gonna head to the gym" Ethan said gulping down his orange juice. Bo and Lauren smiled, Ethan never stopped. He was always active and doing something, they couldn't help but wonder lately that he had been keeping something from them, but they didn't want to pressure him. He was obviously keeping a secret for a reason, and they wanted him to **want** to tell them on his own. "Be on guard ok. I'll ground you if you get kidnapped" Bo pointed to him. He laughed and grabbed his jacket, before heading out to his car. Lauren was currently drinking her coffee, when Bo looked at her with her eyebrows raised.

"So… Last night? Care to fill me in on what happened, cause I'm kind of drawing a blank" she said nervously. Lauren laughed when she saw Bo's adorable expression. Truth was she had no clue what happened, all she knew was that they had sex, but everything else was a blur. "Me too, but I do remember having the best sex of my life… like ever" the blonde laughed. "Really? Well I can't take all the credit, you were there too" Bo joked. Lauren laughed while Charlie was still sitting in her lap. "What was up with you last night? You were more… **'Randy'** than usual" Bo smiled at her words, she had no idea what came over her last night, although she didn't remember much, she did know that she had never wanted Lauren more. "I have no idea, but I am not complaining… Are you?" Bo asked. Lauren leaned it and brushed her lips against Bo's, "Nope" she whispered.

"Do you think maybe it's time for us to move back home? I mean I don't think that they will try again, we know **who** they are and **where** they are… there's no more element of surprise" Lauren said. Bo thought it over, the blonde was right. The whole point of taking Charlie, would be that Bo and Lauren had no idea where they would take her, but now they knew where they had set up shop, so Killian would need to regroup and come up with another plan of strategy, and when he did Bo would be there to stop him and then end him. "I don't see why we can't, we will just have to be extra alert. What do you think baby? You want to go home?" Bo asked, playing with Charlie's hand. "Home" the girl smiled. "Guess that settles it then, today we will pack up and head back. I'll pack up Shay's room since she isn't here, you can do ours and Ethan can do his when he gets back" Bo said.

"Sounds like a plan…. I think someone needed changing" Lauren looked down to her daughter making a disgusting face. "Ok, you go and I will clean up some of this mess before I head to Shay's room" Bo said before pecking Lauren and Charlie on the cheeks as they left. "Morning Bo, you don't have to do that" Trick said, motioning to the empty plates. Bo shook her head. "I want to, you have done more than enough for us. Least I can do is help with the dishes" she smiled. Trick loved having his family here with him, he was happy to have the company. Bo stacked up the empty plates, and wiped the table down. "Trick I wanted to thank you for everything, for having us this last week" Trick smiled, "You are family Bo, that's what we do. Plus I can't help but feel this is partly my fault, Killian is my father, I should have taken extra precautions in his banishment" he said sadly.

"Trick you weren't to know, Lauren and I don't blame you. The main thing is that we keep Charlie safe, and if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even know who the big bad is. You've given us a fighting chance. Lauren and I were thinking of maybe going home, Killian doesn't have the element of surprise anymore, now that we know where he is… do you think we should?" Bo asked. Trick agreed with Bo's thoughts, his father would need time to come up with a new plan that gave them time… he just didn't know how much. "You right Bo, Killian will need time to regroup. I find no reason why you can't return home, I think it would be good for you all" he said sincerely. "You must have packing to do, go I can have someone clean this up when I open for the day" Bo smiled, "Thanks Trick, I don't know what I would do without you" Bo said hugging him tight. "Me either" he said. Bo gave another warm smile before turning to head downstairs.

**Jefferson High School**

Shay was currently sitting in English class, taking notes from the board in front of her. She was about to start a new page when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out she saw a message from Stefan. _***What do you have after English**_**?*** it read. Shay looked up to the teacher who was typing away on her laptop, not paying attention to the class. _***Gym :(***_Shay wrote back, the brunette hated gym class, mostly because the things they made them do were boring and out dated. Her phone vibrated again, _***Me too…Wanna skip it? We could have our own work out ;)* **_Shay laughed quietly, skipping class sounded very appealing. Tori heard her cousin laughing and looked over at her. Shay had told Tori what happened between her and Stefan, the siren was shocked to say the least but she wasn't there to judge, it's not like they had been dating for a week.

_***I am so there, where're we meeting?* **_Shay messaged back.

_***Common Room? The only decent place in the building***_ he replied. The common room was a resting spot where the seniors would hang out whenever they had a break from classes. But recently it had been empty nearly every day due to exams and sports meets. It was the perfect place. _***I'll be there in 10 :) xx* **_Shay replied back. Shay turned to Tori and whispered to her. "Psst… I need a favour" Tori rolled her eyes, what now? "What?" the siren asked. "Can you cover for me in gym class? Please" Shay gave her best puppy dog eyes. Tori huffed, "Fine but you owe me" she said. Shay grinned at her cousin, "Totally, whatever you want" Shay said, realising the thing that Tori would probably want. "One fabulous pair of boots coming my way then" Tori turned back to the front of the class smiling.

Shay was out the door as soon as the bell rang, making her way through the crowd of students, she finally got to the north side of the building. The brunette reached the common room door, before opening it she looked down each corridor checking no one would see her. Suddenly she felt strong arms grab her waist pulling her in the room. Stefan locked the door behind him, and smiled. "Hi" he said. "That was going to be my opener" Shay quipped. Stefan quickly grabbed Shay by the waist pulling her in for a heated kiss. The wolf pulled her closer and then lifter her up, Shay wrapping her legs around his waist. Shay lifter her shirt over her head, as Stefan did the same with his. The brunette pulled at his belt buckle, hearing the jingle of the metal unhooking.

**The Dahl (Shay's Room)**

Bo was in the middle of packing up Shay's things, her daughter had a lot of clothes. She didn't realise she had so many. Bo wasn't one for neatly folding, so she just shoved everything into Shay's duffle bag. Once she had zipped up the bag she moved to her nightstand and grabbed her alarm clock, Bo then turned to her daughter's phone charger, following the cable to the power outlet so she could unplug it, something caught Bo's eye. There on the floor, in between Shay's bed and the end table was a ripped condom wrapper. Bo blinked her eyes, she thought she was seeing things. Nope, still there. The succubus dropped the objects in her hand and picked up the empty packet. Bo was feeling a mixture of emotions right now, she was angry, upset but most of all she was disappointed in her daughter.

She loved Stefan like he was her own son, but they were way too young to be doing this. Even Bo herself waited until she was 18. Bo shook her head at the thought of her first experience. Bo didn't know what to do so she thought it best to call for back up. "LAUREN!" Bo yelled. A couple of minutes later, Lauren ran into the room wondering what the hell was going on. "What?! Bo what is it?" Lauren walked over to her wife, noticing the object that was in her hand. "She didn't" the blonde whispered. Bo scoffed and turned around, an angry expression on her face. "Oh she did… I cannot believe this" Bo dropped the packet on the floor, wiping her hands on her jeans. She didn't know how to react. With Ethan it was different, he came to his parents and talked to them about it first, plus he was 18 when he did it.

"Okay, Bo calm down. We need to hear this from Shay" Lauren tried to calm the brunette down. Bo snapped her head around, staring at the blonde. "What is there to hear Lauren? Our** 17** year old daughter, had sex while we were in the next room" Bo yelled. "So did we" Lauren pointed out. Bo rolled her eyes, Lauren would always defend her children when Bo would get angry. "Lauren we are married, and we are adults. She is just a kid" Bo sighed, taking a seat on the bed. "Well this explains why I was so out of control last night" Bo said. Lauren frowned taking a seat next to her wife. "What do you mean?" Bo met Lauren's eyes. "I felt like I had more energy last night. Now I know why, I was channelling the sexual energy that Shay and Stefan were sharing. They **were** only in the next room" Bo put her hands over her face and fell on her back. Lauren looked down at her frustrated wife and pulled her back up to face her.

"Babe look at me" Bo opened her eyes. "Before we talk to Shay, you need to think about the positives to this situation" Bo looked at her confused. What was there to think about? "Positives? Like what?" She huffed. Lauren took a breath, "Well for one thing, she did it here and not some greasy motel room or the backseat of a car" Bo looked at the blonde annoyingly. "No offence" she smiled. "Number 2. She did it with someone she loves and has been dating for 3 years. And most importantly, she used contraception. She wasn't reckless" Lauren said. Bo sighed, she was about to tell her wife she was right and that she overreacted but the ringing of her phone interrupted them. Bo pulled her phone out of her pocket not looking who it was. "Hello?" she answered sighing.

Lauren watched as Bo's face changed back to angry and annoyed, "She what?! Yes… of course, I will be right there… I am so sorry. Tell her to stay put" Bo hung up the phone and stood from the bed. "What is it?" Lauren asked. "Well, **your** 'not reckless' daughter, was just caught with her boyfriend… having sex in the senior common room. Ya know she is lucky she can't die" Bo said in frustration before heading out the door in a huff. Lauren watched the door slam, which then caused Charlie to scream out crying. Lauren pouted as she headed to her room, she had just gotten her down for nap.

**Jefferson High School (15 Minutes Later)**

Bo paced down the long hall of the school, heading to the principal's office. Bo opened the office door, seeing Shay sitting in the waiting area. Bo was trying to keep her calm while she was in a public place. "Mom, I'm s-"Bo held up her hand, "Save it for when we get home!" she yelled. Shay sunk back into her chair, she was in big trouble. Shay and Stefan were in the middle of getting physical on one of the common room couches, when the janitor walked in on them. They had locked the door but he obviously has a spare set of keys. Shay had never been so embarrassed in her life. Tamsin had already taken Stefan home, Valkyrie came into the office and grabbed her son by the ear, dragging him out of the room. She really hoped it would have been Lauren to come and get her, would have been easier. "Mrs. Dennis, may I have a word?" Principal Tanner gestured to his office, "Of course" Bo said before giving Shay one last scowl and entered the room.

Bo took a seat in front of Mr. Tanner's desk, folding her legs and sitting up properly. "First let me apologise for Shay's behaviour, this is not the way my wife and I raised her and you can be assured that I will be taking direct action to discipline her, trust me" Bo said. The principal admired Bo's attitude towards the situation, but what Shay had done was not to be tolerated. "I am sure that you will, but regardless this action cannot go unpunished" Bo didn't like where this was going. "Are you expelling her?" She asked fearing his answer. Mr. Tanner sighed, leaning forward on his elbows. "Given Shay's impeccable grades and the fact that she is an honour student, I am willing to overlook the fact that she and Mr. Thornwood engaged in inappropriate behaviour on school grounds" he started.

Bo's heart was racing, the last thing she needed was for Shay to be expelled. "Therefore I am suggesting a 2 week suspension, with the promise that this will not be a common occurrence. Shay is a very bright girl, she has the potential to go far in this world, I would hate for that to be over because of one mistake" he said. Bo nodded, thank god. She didn't even have to sway him into letting Shay stay. "You have my word, this will not happen again. And knowing Stefan's parents, especially his mother… I know he will be punished too" Bo got up and shook his hand professionally. "Thank you Mr. Tanner, and again I am so sorry" Bo said. "It's quite alright, enjoy the rest of your day Mrs Dennis" he smiled.

Bo walked out of the door, closing it behind her. She looked straight at her daughter and pointed to the door. "**Car… Now!**" Bo's voice echoed. Shay wasn't going to argue, she got up and walked out of the office and to her mother's car. Lauren had called on the way out of the school, letting Bo know that she and Ethan had taken everything home. After getting the message, Bo hung up the phone and turned the car around. The rest of the drive was silent, Shay didn't talk and Bo never took her eyes of the road. But Shay could tell from the way she was gripping the steering wheel, that she was pissed. Bo pulled the car into the driveway of the renovated clubhouse, shutting off the car and getting out.

Lauren was currently standing next to the kitchen island, feeding Charlie some grapes in her high chair. Suddenly the door busted open revealing two screaming brunettes. "In the classroom Shay! Really!" Bo shouted. Shay dropped her bag on the floor and threw her jacket on the couch. "So? I seem to recall you saying that your first time was in the back seat of a car!" Shay was digging a deeper hole for herself. Bo pointed to the kitchen island. "SIT DOWN! NOW!" Shay sat on the nearby stool. "We have always been close Shay, why didn't you come to me?" Bo asked, she felt hurt that her own daughter didn't come to her especially about sex. Shay folded her arms, "Did you go to yours?" she argued.

Lauren kept feeding Charlie as she watched Bo's face, her wife had just snapped. "Shay, there were a lot of conversations I never had with you, because I didn't think I needed to have them. We raised you better than this" Shay scoffed, "No you raised me to be myself… To be whatever I want to be, to be independent" The girl said. Shay was right, they had raised her to be like that.

"Shay, you are **under age**!" Bo slapped her hands together.

"I love him!" the hybrid yelled.

"Oh I know… I've been where you are. And you know what? I wish that I had a mother who was as understanding as we are to you. Now the school isn't expelling you thank god, but you have a two week suspension" Lauren wanted to intervene but Bo was in her disciplining zone and there was no reasoning with her now. "Give me your cell phone" Bo said holding out her hand. Shay folded her arms and shook her head in refusal. "**Now!**" Bo yelled. Charlie had her mouth open as she heard her Mama yell. She was lucky she didn't understand any of this. Shay handed her mother the phone. "As of now, you are grounded for a month, doubling the duration of your suspension. And you are not to see or talk to Stefan during your punishment" Bo said sternly. Shay's eyes started to well up as she stood, "No way! You can't do that!" Shay yelled, before turning to Lauren. "Mom? Tell her she can't do that" Lauren sighed and shook her head, she and Bo needed to be a team on this. Shay needed to learn her lesson the hard way.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but I'm with your Mom on this one. We are very disappointed in you…. Go to your room" Lauren pointed upstairs. Shay sniffled as her tears came rolling down her face, "I **HATE** YOU!" Shay yelled, turning from Lauren to look at Bo before running upstairs. Bo exhaled and ran her hands through her hair. "Great, I'm a bitch" she said leaning against the table. Lauren pulled her wife into a hug, "No you're not… You're a parent. She is angry with both of us right now, but she will come around" Lauren kissed her on the head. Bo hated it when her kids where mad at her, especially Shay because she was just like her. She was stubborn and hot headed, and gave as good as she got in an argument.

Bo knew that her punishment was harsh, but she needed to teach Shay a lesson. And if it meant that she wouldn't talk to her then so be it. This is what being a parent was about.

…**..**

**A/N: This chapter in another filler, we are only on 10 so we got more to go. Next chapter will explain more things. I really wanted to write in Shay's punishment, and not let her get away with it. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Glad that you guys agree with the punishment thing. Chapter 11 now so more to be revealed and explained. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 11: Taking Responsibility **

**Clubhouse**

Bo was in the kitchen drinking her second beer, she was still so angry with Shay. Lauren was watching her wife stare at the beer bottle, while chopping up some vegetables ready for dinner. Charlie was still in her high chair, eating her grapes when there was a knock at the door. Bo looked up to the door and grabbed her dagger off the counter before walking over to open it. It was Tamsin. "Tamsin hey… come in" Bo stepped aside to let the taller blonde in, knowing exactly what she was here to talk about. "Hey Lauren" Tamsin said to the doctor across the room. Lauren nodded at her and went back to chopping. "So I guess you know why I'm here?" the Valkyrie said folding her arms. "Yeah, look Tam I'm really sorry… I had no idea that they were doing that—"Tamsin cut the succubus off. "Bo I am not angry with you, I am angry at my son… Dyson had to pull me away before I castrated him" Bo thought her punishment for Shay was bad.

"I just wanted to come by and clear the air. And to ask you if they were responsible during it, because Stefan isn't talking" Tamsin asked. "Well from what Lauren and I found in her room, yes they were… so at least there's that" Bo replied. Tamsin sighed in relief, last thing any of them needed was a teenage pregnancy. "So what did the principal say to you?" Tamsin asked taking a seat on one of the stools at the kitchen island. Bo walked over and leaned on the counter. "Two week suspension, but we have grounded her for a month and taken her cell phone away. We are not letting her see or talk to Stefan until she has learned her lesson" Bo said. Tamsin nodded in understanding. "You?" Bo asked. "Same, although I wanted to do a lot worse to him" Tamsin said. Tamsin rubbed her face and exhaled, "Anyway I just wanted to talk to you guys about it… But I will leave you to your dinner" Tamsin said goodbye and left the house closing the door behind her.

Bo walked over to Charlie who stuck her hand out, offering her mother one of her grapes. "Gwape?" she said. Bo smiled and shook her head. "No thank you baby" she said. Ethan then entered the kitchen, "What up Family? Shay is blasting her music in her room by the way" he pointed out taking one of Charlie's grapes as she offered him one. "Doesn't surprise me" Lauren said, emptying the tomatoes into the salad bowl. "So what's her sentence?" he asked. "Grounded for a month, No cell phone and no seeing Stefan" Bo summed up quickly. Stefan frowned, he was surprised that they only took Shay's cell phone, and not her laptop and her tablet. Haven't they ever heard of video chat? "You know she can talk to him on her laptop and tablet right?" he said. Bo looked to Lauren with an annoyed look. "Damn it!" Bo said as she walked upstairs. "And here comes round 2" Lauren said as she started to toss up the salad.

Bo reached Shay's door, not hearing anything but ear banging alternative music. Bo knocked on the door, "Shay! Open the door" Bo shouted trying the handle only to find it locked. Shay wasn't answering. Bo knocked again, this time harder. "Shay! Open the Door Now!" Nothing. Bo laughed in anger, Okay if this is how she wanted to play it then let the games begin. Bo walked to her and Lauren's room and opened her weapons chest. Reaching in and grabbing a sharp knife. The succubus got back to Shay's door and knocked it again. "Last chance Shay! Open the door!" Bo yelled. Still nothing. This was her own fault. Bo stuck the knife in between the door and the frame, pushing it down forcefully and breaking the lock. Bo opened the door, to see her daughter sitting on her bed, tying on her laptop. "What the hell!" Shay yelled. She couldn't believe her mother had broken her door down.

"Laptop and Tablet, Now!" Bo said holding out her hands. Shay hung her mouth open, "You have got to be kidding me!" Shay said. Bo shook her head. "Afraid not babe, I said no talking or seeing your boyfriend, so hand them over" Shay scoffed and slammed the lid of her laptop hard, before grabbing her tablet on her nightstand and pushing them over to her mother. Shay sat back on her bed, turning her head to look out the window with her arms folded. "I ha—"Bo finished for her. "Hate me, I know" Bo grabbed the electronics and walked out of her daughter's room. It upset Bo that her own daughter hated her, but she brought this on herself by lying and disobeying them. Bo made her way back downstairs and placed Shay's things on the kitchen counter.

"How'd it go?" Lauren asked, taking the lasagne out of the oven. "Great, just great" Bo smiled sarcastically. "Hey guys can I talk to you about something?" Ethan asked sitting up straight. Bo and Lauren were intrigued. "Sure, what's up?" Bo said standing next to Lauren. Ethan took a calming breath before continuing. "Well uh… Over the last few weeks I have been seeing someone and I really like her, so I was wondering if she could maybe come over for dinner tonight… she really wants to meet you guys" He said nervously. Bo and Lauren smiled, Ethan was like a baby bird. He was easily shy and always had a hard time saying what was on his mind. "Of course she can… what's her name?" Bo asked. "Rebecca Jordan… I met her at the Yale orientation a while ago" he added. Lauren and Bo was pleased that their son had found someone that he liked spending time with.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Lauren asked. Ethan sighed, "Because I didn't think it was going to work out" he said. Bo frowned, "Why not?" she asked. Ethan met his mother's eyes, they were going to know sooner or later. "Because she's human" he said. Bo and Lauren looked at each other, realising why Ethan waited so long to tell them. When Lauren and Bo met, Lauren was already working for the Fae, so she had already gotten used to the shock of an ageless secret race of different species'. Having a human girlfriend who had no clue about the Fae would be an issue for Ethan especially if he ended up falling for her. "You really like her?" Bo asked. Ethan nodded, "I really do" he smiled. "Then that is all we need to know… the rest? We will cross that bridge when we come to it" Bo walked over to her son to hug him. "Thanks Mom" he said into her hair.

Lauren smiled, she loved how close Ethan and Bo were. She was the same with Shay but all in all they were a close knit family. "So when do you think she will get here, because dinner is just about ready" Lauren said taking off her apron. Ethan laughed, "Well I kind of already invited her so she should be here any minute" he smiled. "Smooth" Bo said. "Shay won't come down, not after what happened today. I'll take her a plate later" Lauren said, grabbing 4 plates from the cupboard below her. There was no way Shay was going to sit at the table with Bo after their blow out, she would be angry for a good couple of days. After 10 minutes, Ethan had helped Bo set the dinner table neatly. Lauren picked up Charlie's high chair with the girl still in it, to move it next to the dining table. Charlie felt like she was on a ride, she couldn't stop laughing.

_***KNOCK KNOCK***_

Ethan looked up to his parents and smiled nervously, he was really anxious about Rebecca meeting his family. He loved his family but they weren't exactly the most normal bunch. Lauren and Bo stood by the kitchen island, pretending to mind their own business. They knew this girl must be special, she was the first person Ethan had ever brought home to meet them. Ethan smoothed down his shirt and ran a hand through his hair, he wanted to make sure he looked good. Opening the door he smiled at Rebecca. "Hey" he said. "Hey back" she smiled. Rebecca was medium height, slim build, a light brunette with green eyes and very pretty. "Come on in" he ushered her in, closing the door. Ethan walked Rebecca into the living room/Kitchen and took her coat. "Rebecca these are my Moms, Bo and Lauren…. Moms this is Rebecca" Ethan introduced them while he hung up her coat.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you… Ethan has told me a lot about you" Rebecca smiled shaking Bo's hand and then Lauren's. "Likewise" Bo said. "Well how about we all sit at the table" Lauren said gesturing to the dining room. As Rebecca and Ethan walked to the table, Bo leaned into her wife's ear. "I like her, she seems nice" Bo whispered, Lauren hummed in agreement as she passed Bo the salad bowl to take over to the table. Ethan sat next to Rebecca with Charlie next to him in her high chair, the little girl was eyeing the new person. "This must be Charlie" Rebecca said waving to her. Charlie was fairly good with new people so she smiled and waved back. "She's so cute" she said. Ethan scoffed playfully, "She's a handful" Bo pointed to him with a playful scowl.

"Watch it mister" she smiled. Lauren placed the tray of Lasagne in the middle of the table. "Help yourselves" The blonde smiled. Once the plates were full, the foursome got to talking. "Didn't you say you had another sister?" Rebecca asked, not seeing Shay around the table. "I do, but she is grounded and won't come out of her room" Ethan chuckled. Rebecca gave an **'Oh'** look and smiled. They didn't want to get into that conversation now, this was about Ethan and they were actually having a really good time. "So Rebecca, Ethan tells us you are attending Yale too?" Lauren asked. The younger brunette nodded. "Yes, I am… I'm enrolling in the medical school too, just like Ethan" she answered. Lauren was impressed. "Ethan said that you are the smartest doctor in the world" Lauren laughed, winking at her son.

"I don't know about smartest… but I am qualified in most medical fields. Are you interested in anything in particular?" Bo smiled at Ethan, he certainly knew how to pick them. "Trauma, I want to be down In the ER where everything happens" Rebecca said. "That's a good one, hard work…. but in the long run you will help a lot of people" Lauren said. "That is my intension" Rebecca answered sipping her water. Bo had cut up a small bowl of lasagne for Charlie, the girl picking the food up with her hands. She had tomato sauce all over her mouth and hands. "Could you make any more of a mess?" Bo said to her baby daughter who just held her hands up and laughed. Everyone fell silent as they all looked up after hearing Lauren drop her fork suddenly. "Babe? You okay?" Bo could see her wife wasn't looking well. Lauren shook her head and drank some water, whatever it was she was feeling, had passed.

"Yeah, sorry just felt a little dizzy all of a sudden" she smiled. Ethan poured his mother more water just in case. "You sure you're okay, Mom?" he asked. Lauren nodded. "Yes, I'm fine" she answered. Dinner ended not long after, Rebecca had offered to clean up but Bo and Lauren insisted that she was a guest and it wasn't her job. That left Bo and Lauren doing the dishes, while Ethan and Rebecca sat on the couch with Charlie. "Hey, what happened back there?" Bo was referring to Lauren's dizzy spell. The blonde shrugged, "I dunno, maybe I am still tired from last night? I'll be fine in the morning" she assured. Bo didn't like seeing Lauren hurt or even when she would get sick, she hated seeing her so weak and fragile because she was anything but that. Bo looked over her shoulder to see Ethan and Rebecca on the couch with Charlie in her lap.

Charlie was snuggled up into Rebecca's chest, she had taken quite a shine to her brother's friend. "She really likes you" Ethan smiled stroking his sister's hair. The young brunette smiled. "She's a cutie… Your parents are really cool, you're lucky" Ethan laughed looking at his mothers, he was really lucky to have parents that loved him and respected him as much as they did. He loved his parents to death. "They like you, I can tell" he smiled. Rebecca looked at him with her emerald eyes and smiled back. She had told Ethan how nervous she was to meet his family, but the blonde told her that his parents were pretty laid back. Charlie rubbed her eyes with her small fists and moaned in tiredness. Bo noticed this as she was walking over to the couch. "Someone is sleepy, can you say goodnight to Rebecca?" Bo said leaning on the back of the couch. Charlie looked up to Rebecca "Night, Ecca" she said waving her hand. "Close enough, ok come on missy" Bo smiled holding out her hands for her daughter who jumped on the couch trying to get to her Mama.

"Goodnight Charlie" The younger brunette said as Bo picked her up. "I should call a cab" she said ready to reach for her phone. Ethan stopped her with a hand on her arm. "No, I'll take you home" he said. As the Ethan and Rebecca reached the door, Lauren and Bo followed them to say goodbye. "It was really nice meeting you Rebecca" Bo said rubbing Charlie's back who had already fallen asleep on her shoulder. Lauren smiled. "Don't be a stranger" Rebecca gave a small chuckle, "Thank you, it was a pleasure meeting you guys too, goodnight" Ethan placed his hand on the small of her back as the two of them walked out of the house. Lauren turned to Bo with a tired look, "She was lovely, I hope it works out for them…. It did for us" she laughed. Bo joined in on her wife's laugh thinking about their rollercoaster of a relationship, but all that was over and they were better for it.

"Why don't you put her down for her night and I will take this up to Shay" Lauren said lifting up the plate of food. Bo nodded, "Better you than me" The brunette kissed Lauren on the lips before making her way to Charlie's room. Lauren sighed as she headed to Shay's room, the girl had turned her music off now. Lauren knocked on the door, not that it mattered since it wasn't locked anymore. "Shay, it's me… I'm coming in" Lauren entered the room, Shay was sitting next to her window with her arms folded looking out into the night's sky. "Brought you some dinner" Shay didn't react. Lauren stepped further into room. "Made your favourite… Lasagne" Shay was trying really hard not to look up, she loved Lasagne. Lauren put the plate down on the bed and sighed. "Make sure you bring the plate down in the morning… Goodnight" Lauren said turning to leave.

"I'm sorry…." Lauren stopped in the door frame hearing Shay's apology.

The blonde turned around and saw her daughter sitting upright, facing her. "….For not coming to you guys first" she added. Lauren made her way to take a seat next to the hybrid. "Come here" Lauren held out her arms as Shay settled in between them. Lauren and Shay always had a special relationship, maybe because of how close the blonde was with Future Shay. "Is Mom very mad at me?" Shay asked, Bo was very angry but she would move passed it in time. "She'll get over it… it just really hurt her that you didn't talk to her about it. Who better to talk to than a succubus" Lauren smiled, running her hands through Shay's curly locks. "I know, but every time I wanted to bring it up… I just felt embarrassed" Shay said pulling back. "Why?" Lauren asked. Shay shrugged, "Because you're my parents, it's weird to me" Lauren laughed, she could understand that it would be awkward having been in the same situation once herself but that's what parents were for, to confide in.

"Shay, we're your parents. If you can't come to us then who are you gonna talk to? Just promise me that from now on, you will talk to us" Shay nodded, "I promise" Lauren brought her in for another hug. She was glad that she had cleared the air with Shay, it was just Bo she had to talk to now. "By the way… when you get up in the morning, apologise to your Mom. Okay?" Lauren asked. "Okay" the girl smiled. "Now I am not going to ask you how it went, because you said you feel embarrassed so just answer me this… Are you okay?" Shay laughed, she liked that her mother wasn't pressuring her into spilling. "I'm fine…. And it was great" she gave a wide grin. Lauren rolled her eyes. She was so Bo's daughter. "Ok, goodnight kiddo" Lauren got up and kissed the brunette on the head before leaving the room. Lauren turned the hallway lights off before walking to her and Bo's room, opening the door she saw Bo already in bed with a very sleepy baby girl on her chest. "I thought you were putting her down?" Lauren asked, going to change into her pyjamas.

"I was but every time I would leave the room, she would start fussing. So I thought maybe it would be best if she slept with us" Bo said rubbing the girl's back. Lauren finished pulling her tank top over her head, and walked to the bed. "Fair enough" Lauren pulled back the covers and got in. "How'd it go with Shay?" Bo asked. "She apologised and I made her promise to talk to us from now on" Bo was surprised that Lauren got the girl to admit her mistake, she could be so stubborn sometimes. Lauren laid on her back and reached over to take Charlie from her wife. The baby moaned as she felt herself being moved but it didn't stop her from sleeping. Lauren settled her in the middle of them both and pulled up the covers. "I hope she learns from her mistakes" Bo whispered turning on her side to face Lauren. "Me too" Lauren stroked Charlie's cheek.

"You sure you're okay?" Bo asked, Lauren looked very pale all of a sudden. The blonde nodded, "Babe I'm fine, and I told you I'm just tired. Plus with the stress of the last few days, I guess I am just trying to snap back to normal" She assured. Bo wasn't convince but her wife was a genius so who was she to argue. Bo and Lauren both settled their hands on top of the covers that Charlie was under, lacing their fingers together over her. "Goodnight" Lauren mumbled as she felt sleep overtake her. Bo smiled sinking her head further into the pillow. "Night" Both women fell asleep quickly, they had been through a lot this last week. They just wished that everything would go back to normal soon, but that wasn't going to happen as long as Killian was out there.

Tomorrow would be the start of Bo's action plan, to send Killian back to whatever hell he came from and protect her family.

…

**A/N: Bit of lighter chapter, and some of you had asked for Ethan to have some happiness so I hope this gives you that. Next chapter things will start to fire up again, I don't know how long this Fic will last for but we are nowhere near done yet. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is mostly to sum a few things up for you guys, about Killian and his motives and also the explination of the White chi. Hope you guys enjoy. :)**

…**..**

**Chapter 12: Here We Go Again**

**Clubhouse (Next Morning)**

Bo had woken up early, she wanted to get a head start on the day. Lauren and Charlie were still very much asleep in her bed so the brunette thought it was best to let them rest. Bo made her way downstairs to find Shay already up and eating cereal. Bo and Shay hadn't spoken since yesterday and although Bo was still angry she was glad that the girl wasn't holed up in her room anymore. Shay looked up from her bowl of cheerio's, seeing her mother's awkward gaze. "Morning" Bo gave a small smile, "Good Morning" Bo made her way over to the coffee maker and started to make a batch. Shay moved her spoon around in her bowl, silently kicking herself. Shay told Lauren that she would apologise to Bo, even though on some level the girl believed she had done nothing wrong, technically. She knew that the way she spoke to her mother was wrong and that she should have spoken to her about it first.

Shay looked over her shoulder from where she was sitting and noticed that her mother had her back turned. "Mom?" Bo turned around, seeing Shay's sad eyes. Bo needed to hold herself together, she always melted every time Shay gave her those eyes. "I'm sorry, for the way I spoke to you yesterday… I was outta line. And you were right I should have talked to you first… I'm really sorry" Bo exhaled and stepped forward, reaching her hand out to move some of Shay's brown hair out of her face. "I'm sorry too… Shay all I want is for you to be safe and happy. I guess I always knew that this would happen someday, it's just I look at you and I still think of you as a baby… it's hard for me to see you all grown up, you're my little girl" Bo chuckled with tears in her eyes. Shay smiled her trademark grin and grabbed her mother's hand. "I'll always be your little girl Mom, nothing will ever change that" The succubus couldn't stop the stray tears that rolled down her cheeks.

Bo brought Shay into a tight hug, she loved this girl to death. Bo couldn't understand how the time had flown by so fast. Ethan was leaving for college soon, Shay was turning 18 next week so it wouldn't be long before she graduated and left for college too. Which only left Charlie who was growing by the second. All of her babies were getting older. Bo pulled back suddenly, "I'm glad we have cleared the air now but I need you to promise me one thing" Shay nodded, "What?" she asked. "Promise me that you won't do **'it'** again, until after you turn 18" Bo said. Shay laughed and nodded. After everything that happened, she could honour this promise. "I promise" Bo pulled her back into a hug and kissed her head. She couldn't take it if Shay or any of her children never spoke to her again. It would kill her. "So… Can I have my phone back?" Bo laughed, she was waiting for her to say it. "Nice try kid" Shay pouted, it was worth a try.

**Taft's Old Observatory**

Killian was sat in a rundown room, which looked to be a study. Except all the books from the bookshelves had been taken and there was moss growing on the walls, probably from the building being abandoned for so long. The double door opened suddenly as Aife walked in looking rather annoyed. "Ah Aife, how is your wound?" he asked. "All healed, except I would like to take it up with my daughter… she ruined my favourite shirt" She gave a low snarl. Killian chuckled, even though Aife wasn't happy that she had to obey him, she still did what he said without any 'Ifs' or 'Buts'. Killian had spent the better part of a thousand years trying to break out of his prison that his son had the nerve to send him to. But what Trick had no knowledge of was that it was he who made it possible for Killian to be freed.

Trick kept vials of his blood stashed in his lair, ready to use if the need ever arose. The story as Killian knew was that the person who summoned him from his prison, had stolen one of these vials from the blood king and used it in a special blood ritual to set him free. When Killian emerged from his realm, his saviour was nowhere to be found. All that was left was a note that said, ***Have Fun***. Killian saw this as an invitation. For the last 4 months The Blood Mage had been hiding in the shadows, learning what he could about the new world he was thrown into, the world had changed immensely over the last millennia and he needed to be up to speed on everything. Only 2 months after his freedom, he had learned that he had a granddaughter and a great granddaughter who had her own children. To know his family had expanded during his exile was infuriating to him. He had missed so much.

Killian took it upon himself to search for his family, that's when he found Aife. The older succubus was laying low, she didn't want to be found by anyone. But when Killian found her at first she was relieved that she had family left that didn't hate her. Killian took the succubus in, although on some level she knew he must have had ulterior motives, she liked the fact that someone was caring for her. When Aife told Killian about Bo and Lauren's coupling, Killian showed his true colours. Killian believed that the Fae were better than humans, that they were the superior beings and that the humans would always be less than them. To know that his great granddaughter had not only married but created children with a human made his stomach turn. There were never meant to be Fae/Human hybrids, it had never been done.

The Blood Mage was thinking of eradicating them until he learned about the newest Hybrid, Charlie. A very powerful oracle told him that Charlie's blood was the key to having unlimited power. This news intrigued him and was enough to change his motives completely, although he was powerful, Killian always felt like he deserved more. And the fact that his son was born with the power to shape destiny was pretty much a slap in the face to him. Killian never liked the fact that Trick, his son had more power than him. He wanted to be able to have the power to change fate too, why should his son have the power and not him? Killian needed Charlie for her blood, the oracle told him that Charlie was unlike her siblings, although she would have the ability to heal just like them. Her blood would not bring her back to life if she were to die. No, Charlie had inherited Trick's power to rewrite history with her blood, she was also a blood sage.

Killian needed her if he wanted to add her powers to his own, making him more powerful than ever and not to mention unstoppable. Where Trick didn't like using his blood because of fear of various consequences, Killian didn't care…. He just wanted it all, Killian wanted to be King. Killian looked at Aife and smiled. "I am all for revenge… Have at it. Although if she was able get the upper hand on you before, what makes you think that this time she won't kill you?" he asked sitting back in his chair. Aife scoffed in disbelief, "She wouldn't kill me, she never could… otherwise she would have done worse than stab me" she said. "Maybe, but I think you should hold off a while longer" Aife frowned, he obviously had something up his sleeve. "Why?" Killian gave a tight lipped smile, "No reason I just have something in play, and I don't need you and your revenge ruining it" he said. "What do you have in play?" Aife said making quote gestures.

"Trust me my child, you will see soon enough" he said with a mischievous smirk.

**Clubhouse (Bo & Lauren's Room)**

Lauren woke up feeling worse than she did last night. She had a headache, dizziness and she felt sick. The blonde rose from the bed slowly so not to wake the sleeping baby next to her. Sitting up properly, the symptoms just got worse. If she didn't know any better she would think she was pregnant. **'Wait! No, I can't be'** Lauren thought as her eyes widened in panic. Lauren got up slowly, she didn't want to make her headache any worse. Walking into the bathroom the blonde opened the drawer under the sink, that's when she saw it and remembered. She never took the pregnancy charm with her when they stayed at the Dahl. Lauren and Bo weren't exactly celibate for the week, in fact they were like horny teenagers. Lauren placed her hand on her stomach, this was unbelievable and not to mention bad timing. She needed to be sure, Lauren dug deeper in the drawer finding one last pregnancy test she had bought a while ago, just in case.

Lauren opened the packed and closed the bathroom door, she needed to be sure.

**Downstairs**

Bo and Shay were in the kitchen, the succubus wanted to talk to her daughter about what happened between her and Stefan. Even though Shay felt uncomfortable talking about it with her parents, she realised that she needed to open up to her mother, after all Bo was a succubus who knew everything there was to know about sex. Plus she had also dated a wolf, but Shay didn't really want to talk about her mother and her boyfriend's father doing the nasty. Both brunettes turned around when they heard the front door open. Shay laughed as she saw Ethan only now coming home. "Big Brother's doing the walk of shame" she joked. Bo sighed, were all her children having sex? Even though Ethan was old enough, she still didn't like to think about it.

"Shut up" Ethan said peeling of his jacket.

"Please tell me you used protection" Bo had just finished going through this with Shay, now Ethan. The blonde laughed and walked to the kitchen counter to grab a cup of coffee. "I didn't have to, because we didn't do anything" Bo sighed in relief, thank god. "So how come now you are getting home?" Shay asked. Ethan took a sip of his coffee as he leaned his back on the counter. "Because when we got to her place she asked me to stay and watch a movie and I did, and before you ask… I slept on her couch" Ethan said pointing to his sister. Ethan definitely took after Lauren in the way that he was very responsible. Bo was glad that he had his head screwed on right. A couple of minutes later, Lauren came downstairs with a quiet Charlie in her arms. Bo walked over to give her wife a good morning kiss.

"Morning… And good morning to you too missy" Bo cooed taking Charlie from the blonde's arms. Bo could see Lauren was a little agitated and she had no idea why. "You okay babe?" Lauren looked at the brunette, not sure of the answer she should give her. But she did know that she wanted to talk to her alone. "Not sure yet, can I talk to you? Privately?" Bo was now worried. She nodded and called Shay over to take Charlie to get changed. The hybrid took her tired sister and made her way upstairs, While Ethan also went upstairs to shower. That left Bo and Lauren in the living room, sitting on the couch by themselves. Lauren didn't know how to start this. "Lauren you're scaring me" the blonde took a deep breath and met Bo's eyes. "I'm pregnant" she said. Bo's face froze, she didn't know if she heard right. "Uh...you uh…what…i?" Lauren nodded, "Yeah do that for 5 minutes and you might be where I am right now" Bo felt her hand go clammy and wiped them on her pants.

"How the hell did that happen? I mean, I know how but…. you know what I mean" Bo said in frustration, they had a special specific charm made to avoid this kind of thing. "I forgot to wear the charm" Lauren said quietly knowing how Bo would react. "You forgot! You said after Charlie that you would never take it off again" Lauren noticed the irony. "I know, but I took it off last week to shower and then everything with Aife happened and I forgot to pack it when we left for Trick's" she admitted. Bo slumped back into the couch and huffed. Pregnant…. Again. Lauren joined her wife, both of them looking up at the ceiling. "We should be happy about this right? Most people would be having a baby" Bo said. Lauren sighed, "We're not most people" She was right, normal people would be happy to be having another child with the person they love, but Bo and Lauren had mixed feeling. Not that they didn't see themselves having more children at some point, but with everything going on it was just bad timing.

Bo reached over to hold Lauren's hand in hers. "We can do this" she whispered. Lauren snapped her head up meeting Bo's gaze. "What?" The brunette sat up straight and moved closer to her wife. "We can do this, we can have another baby. We can do the sleepless nights, the 3.a.m feeding, and the diapers. We can do it Lauren… but only if you want to do it too, do you?" Bo asked. Lauren was taken aback by Bo's words, she was willing to do it all over again. Lauren didn't know if it was even possible but she just fell more in love with Bo. "Let's do it… Let's have a baby!" Lauren laughed in tears. Bo returned her smile and brought her wife into a hug, resting their foreheads together, Bo leaned in for a gentle kiss. "I Love you" Lauren felt the corners of her mouth curl into a smile. "I Love you too" she whispered. Bo placed her hands on Lauren's flat belly, her child was in there.

They could do this, even with everything going on they could make this work. This was just one more thing to fuel Bo's determination to get rid of Killian. Lauren was now vulnerable, and so was their unborn child. She couldn't risk Killian doing something to harm them, she needed to come up with a plan and fast. This was her family and no one hurts them and gets away with it.

No One.

…**..**

**A/N: Short one, I know. But I got some work to do before I have summer break. So I want to get all that done so I have time to write whenever I want. Hope you guys like this chapter. I thought it was time to explain the reason why Killian wants Charlie and also a little Bio on him also. And lastly, the white chi was… you guessed it. Doccubaby! I know again, but it's awesome to think about if it happened on the show. Fingers crossed after all it is called Fan Fiction. Until next time. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know, late update but I wanted to get some of my work done, so I can devote the rest of my time to you guys and this story. So bear with me, even though the updated might be a lil late, I will always update and I won't leave it weeks on end either. Big stiff going on now, hold on to your hats. Enjoy.**

…**.**

**Chapter 13: Plan B**

**Clubhouse**

It wasn't long after their embrace ended that Bo and Lauren called a family meeting, so that they could share their news with their children. Bo was bracing herself for a sarcastic and most probably condescending comment from Shay. After all the succubus had made a whole spiel about how her daughter was too young to have sex and how it was irresponsible and yet Bo is the one who ended up getting her wife knocked up with an unplanned pregnancy. And knowing Shay, she would make it clear how stupid her mother's advice actually is. One of the down sides of Shay taking after Bo. Bo and Lauren were standing in front of the coffee table while their children were sat on the couch facing them, wondering what the hell was going on now. Ethan was holding Charlie, the girl was sitting quietly snuggled up in her big brothers arms, sucking on her pacifier.

Shay held up her hand just as Bo was about to open her mouth. "Whatever it was… I didn't do it" she said seriously. Bo and Lauren laughed, "You didn't do anything… No one is in trouble" Bo assured. Shay gave a sigh of relief and sat forward. "So what's with the huddle?" she asked. Lauren looked at Bo and took a deep breath, she felt so nervous for some reason. Looking back at her children, the blonde smiled. "I'm pregnant" Ethan and Shay both dropped their jaws. They were so not expecting this. At least not now. Charlie looked around at all the adults, it was silent. "Pregnant? As in baby?" Ethan said the first things that came to his mind. Lauren nodded, before anyone said anything else, Shay burst out laughing hysterically. "Ok Shay, get it out of your system. You have 10 seconds" Bo looked at the clock on the wall, she was waiting for this.

Shay had trouble speaking because she was laughing so much. The younger brunette pointed to Bo and kept laughing. Bo checked the clock, 8 seconds. "**You**… Yelled at me for being irresponsible…. At least I didn't get pregnant!" Shay laughed harder. Bo wanted to yell at her now, but she kind of deserved this. 5 seconds. Shay sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes, taking a deep breath still giggling she said, "Ok… I'm done. Oh my god I really needed that" she said sitting back properly. Ethan laughed at his sister after her little display, she was right though. Bo was getting on their cases about being safe when she wasn't herself. Pot meet kettle. "So what do you guys think about this?" Lauren asked. Ethan stood with Charlie still in his arms and brought his mother into a side hug. "I think it's great. Hopefully it'll be a boy and I won't be ganged up on anymore" he joked.

When Ethan pulled away, Charlie latched on to Lauren, wrapping her small arms around the blonde's neck. The girl obviously had no idea what was going on but she wanted a longer hug none the less. Ethan moved over to Bo and hugged her too. Shay stood still trying to restrain her giggles and walked over to Lauren and gave her a side hug. "Aside from the irony… I am really happy for you guys" Bo pulled Shay from the back and hugged her from behind. Both brunettes laughed. Lauren bounced Charlie on her hip and kissed the side of her head. "You hear that baby girl? You are going to be a big sister" Charlie just smiled with her pacifier still in her mouth. This was a happy moment for the Dennis family…. But how long will it last?

**1 Hour Later**

After the excitement and laughs had died down, Lauren made her way upstairs to get dressed for work, while Bo stayed home with Shay and Charlie. Ethan also made his way out of the house, making his way to meet Rebecca for coffee. Bo thought it was good that Ethan had found happiness especially given everything that was going on lately. She just hoped that it would work out for them. Bo was sat on the couch with Shay on her left and Charlie on her right, snuggled into her side. Bo wanted to have a stress free day, so she told her daughters that they were going to have a Disney movie marathon. Just as the first film was starting, Lauren came down the stairs, pulling on her crème blazer and reaching for her keys. As the start credits were rolling to Monster's Inc., Charlie stood up on the couch and started to jump up and down. "Babe make sure she doesn't hurt herself please" Lauren said walking over to the couch.

Bo reached her hands up to still the bouncing toddler, "No jumping" Charlie listened and sat down quietly. "Ok, I'm off to work" Lauren said leaning down to kiss Charlie on the head, then Shay, then Bo last. As she walked out Bo called after her. "Love you!" Lauren smiled, "Love you too!" with that she was out the door and in her car, ready to drive to the clinic. "You sure she should have gone to work? With the sickness and everything?" Shay asked. Bo shrugged, she also wanted Lauren to stay home just in case but the one thing of 20 years of marriage to the blonde had taught her, that once her wife made her mind up, that was it. "Your Mom is the smartest doctor on the planet… she'll be fine" Bo replied. Shay nodded, "If you say so. Who's up for ice cream?" Shay smiled. Charlie stuck her hand up. "Stwabewi!" she shouted. Bo laughed. Shay nodded, "Strawberry it is… Mom?" Bo shrugged, "Surprise me" she said. Shay got up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing three bowls.

As Bo sat there, she looked down at Charlie and hoped that she would come up with an action plan to deal with Killian soon. Now that they were expecting a new arrival it was too risky to have someone as dangerous as Killian lurking around.

**Downtown**

Ethan had parked his car behind the coffee shop where he was meeting Rebecca. Locking the car door and making his way through the alley, he had a weird feeling that someone was following him. Turning around, he saw no one. He didn't like this… his mother had told him to be on lookout for anything suspicious, so that's what he was doing. Ethan couldn't help but think that he was being slightly paranoid though. Because of everything that had already happened, he felt like everyone around him was out to get him. That was no way to live. He was just a guy, an immortal hybrid guy but still a guy none the less. And he was on his way to have coffee with his girlfriend. Shaking his head he turned around only to be met with a knife through his chest. Ethan felt his life slipping away from him as he started to cough up blood. The knife had gone through his heart, he was going to die. Which was probably his attacker's intensions.

Looking up he saw the person who was still twisting the knife in his chest. He had ever seen him before. He was older, obviously Fae but not sure of what kind. The man smiled at him, "Sweet dreams" he smirked. Ethan couldn't hold on any longer, the hybrid closed his eyes and fell back onto the cold hard concrete as he died. The man waved his hand up, gesturing for a white van to drive up next to them. Upon stopping, the van doors opened as two other men jumped out and lifted Ethan's dead body up and placed him in the van. "Don't remove the knife… not until we get back to the compound" Attacker #1 said to the others. He obviously knew that if the knife got removed, Ethan would heal and be up and fighting within a couple of minutes. As they all got into the van, it sped off just as Rebecca was walking around the corner.

The human had just received a text off her boyfriend telling her that he was outside, but that was 15 minutes ago. Worried that maybe something had happened, the human wanted to see if he was ok. Walking through the alley, she noticed that it was deserted. Turing the corner at the end she saw his car, locked and Ethan nowhere to be found. Something was definitely up. Rebecca pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled his number. As she waited for him to answer she could hear a cell phone ringing. That was weird. Rebecca turned and followed the ringing until she saw her boyfriend's phone on the ground, next to a small pool of blood. Now she was panicking. She had no idea what was going on, or if Ethan was alright, **'Did he get mugged?' **she thought. Rebecca wanted to call the police but what was she supposed to tell them, she had no proof that he had been mugged, there was no weapon and no Ethan. The human opted for option 2, tell his parents.

Rebecca didn't have Bo and Lauren's phone numbers but she knew where they lived. Grabbing his phone she quickly ran to call a cab.

**Killian's Observatory (30 Minutes Later)**

Killian looked at his great, great grandson with an intriguing look. Ethan was very handsome, the boy reminded him of himself when he was his age. Young, fit and care free. Ethan laid there with the knife still embedded in his chest. Killian approached the dead body and reached over to the metal table next to him, grabbing the syringe that laid on it. It was time for Plan B of Killian's agenda. If Bo and Laure were going to thwart his attempts to take Charlie, then he needed them taken care of. Although Killian had only just realised that he might need Lauren and her scientific expertise if he was going to combine Charlie's powers with his own. When he tried this before Trick banished him, there was no one as smart as the blonde to help him.

The Blood Mage had heard a lot of talk about the doctor, how she was the one to cure an entire tribe of a virus that not even the Fae's own people could figure out. And how she found a way to turn Human's Fae. He was impressed, forgoing the hatred he had for humans. Killian moved the syringe over Ethan's forearm and pushed the needle forward, piercing his skin. The syringe was filled with his own blood, he needed Ethan under his control if he was going to succeed. As the syringe was empty, he retracted the needle and placed on the table. Time to see if it worked. Reaching over to the handle of the knife, Killian grasped it and pulled hard, the blade sliding out of the younger man's chest. Killian watched as his grandson's skin closed up and healed, leaving no scar. "Amazing" he said to himself, it really was extraordinary, the abilities that Ethan and his sister possessed.

Not 2 minutes later, Ethan snapped open his eyes and sat up. The hybrid touched his chest, seeing nothing there he looked up. "Who are you?" He asked. Killian smiled. "It's alright son… I'm family" Killian said. Ethan relaxed his features, he wanted to run but for some reason he could bring himself to move. "What did you do to me?" Killian shrugged, "Just gave you a little something to make you… co-operative, shall we say" Bo and Lauren had told Ethan what Killian could do, and now he had done it to him. "Stand, my son" Ethan did as he was told and reached his feet, coming face to face with his grandfather. "Good, now I want you do me a little favour" Ethan shook his head in refusal, he was going to fight this hold until he had nothing left. "Your strength is admirable son, but you will do what I tell you… Now where was i? Ah yes, the favour" Killian grabbed Ethan by the shoulders and looked at him. "You are going to go home, and kill your mother, Bo. Then you will retrieve your sister, Charlie and your Hybrid mother and bring them to me" Killian's words echoes into Ethan's mind. He didn't want to do this but the hold of Killian's power was too strong of him to keep fighting.

He didn't have a choice, whether he like it or not. Ethan turned around and walked out the door, still trying to stop himself but failing with every step he took. Ethan just hoped that his mother would stop him, and put him out of his misery. He would rather die permanently than hurt his family.

**Clubhouse**

As the movie #1 was ending, Bo thought it was be best to take a break to clean up the various boxes of snacks that Shay had piled up on the coffee table. Just as Bo was emptying the boxes in the trash, the front door knocked loudly, it was like someone was trying to break it down. Bo really thought today was going to be different. "Shay!" Bo called to her daughter who was already up with her sister in her arms protectively. "I got her" Shay replied. Bo grabbed her dagger and held it behind her back just in case she needed the element of surprise, opening the door the succubus relaxed as she saw the visitor. "Rebecca? What's wrong?" Bo asked, taking in the younger girl's features. Looking behind her she noticed she was alone. "Where is Ethan?" Rebecca exhaled and shrugged in confusion. "That's the thing, I don't know. And I'm worried." Bo tucked her dagger in the back of her jeans and pulled her shirt over it.

Stepping aside to let the girl in, Bo closed the door and followed her into the living room. Shay held onto Charlie as she saw the Rebecca walk in. She could see what Ethan saw in her, she was pretty. "Oh Rebecca this is Shay, Ethan's other sister" Bo introduced them as Shay waved. "Nice to meet you" Rebecca said. "You too, so where's Ethan?" Shay asked. The human shook her head. "I don't know, he texted me and told me he was in the parking lot of the coffee shop and when I went to check, his car was there but he wasn't… then I found this" Rebecca handed Ethan's phone to Bo, the succubus studied it, seeing that the screen was cracked and that it had specks of blood on it. Shay walked over with Charlie still in her arms. "Mom that's Blood" Bo didn't know what to say without cluing Rebecca in, she was human and she wasn't supposed to know about this stuff.

Just as Bo was about to say something, Ethan walked through the front door. Rebecca ran to the blonde and wrapped her arms around him, "I was so worried about you" Rebecca felt strange as Ethan didn't return her hug. Looking at his face, she saw that he showed no emotion. "Ethan? What's wrong?" Ethan turned his head to look at her, Killian's influence had taken hold of his mind. He was too far gone to be distracted, he was given a job and he had to follow through on it. Ethan needed to be smart about this, he needed to play along if he was going to succeed. "Nothing, I'm fine. Sorry I scared you… I just need to talk to my Mom for a second, alone" Bo nodded and looked at Shay. "Hey Rebecca? Why don't you come upstairs with me, I'm gonna need some help changing this one" Shay smiled pointing to Charlie. The human looked to Ethan who nodded for her to go. Rebecca followed Shay upstairs while Ethan approached his mother.

"Hey, you okay?" Bo asked. Something was off, she could sense it. Ethan pulled of his jacket, revealing his ripped shirt. "Ethan what happened?" Bo asked as she touched his shirt. "Killian happened" he said. "What did he want?" Ethan looked his mother in her eyes. "You… Dead" he said, his eyes turned Neon Blue as he took a swing for her. Bo was caught off guard and took the hit in her face and fell to the floor. Ethan definitely took after Bo with his right hook. Bo looked up, tasting the coppery taste of her own blood. "Ethan, listen to me. This is not you, its Killian… Fight it" she said reaching her feet. Ethan frowned at his mother's words. He was trying so hard to fight the hold, he hated himself that he had just laid a hand on his mother. But it was too strong. "I'm sorry Mom" Ethan started to take steps forward, before he had the chance to grab his mother, he was on his back facing the ceiling. Shay swept her leg under his, causing him to fall backwards.

Climbing on top of him to pin him down, Ethan saw his sister's Blue eyes staring back at him. "Sorry Brother" Shay grabbed him by the throat and snapped his neck, neutralising him. She didn't have a choice, if she hadn't he would have killed their mother. Shay's eyes turned back to their normal brown, she couldn't believe she had just killed her brother. The girl felt a hand on her arm. Turning she saw her mother holding her hand out for her. Bo pulled Shay into a hug, "Thank You" Bo said. Shay held on tight and nodded into her mother's shoulder, "You're welcome" she whispered.

"Oh my god!" Bo and Shay broke apart to see a shocked Rebecca standing there. Bo didn't know what to do, she must have seen what happened. This was not good, to quote Kenzi, they were in a real situation now. "You thing she saw?" Shay whispered in her mother's ear. Before Bo could answer, Rebecca fell to the ground. She fainted. "I'm gonna take that as a yes" she replied. This was all so overwhelming. Bo needed to chain Ethan up, even though he was down now it wouldn't be long before he would awake and try his second strike. "Go check on your sister and call your Mom, tell her what happened. I'll deal with your brother" Bo said. Shay ran upstairs while the succubus grabbed her son by the hands and dragged him to Lauren's Basement lab. She knew they kept a pair of shackles down there somewhere.

She just hoped it would be enough to hold him.

…**..**

**A/N: Ok stopping here. Another 2 or 3 days until the next, I am trying to get all my work done so I will have more time. Thanks for reading and I love to hear what you think. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So glad you guys liked the last chapter. Hope you feel the same about this one. I know I said it would be a couple of days, but you guys are the best so this is my gift to you. Shit is going down now.**

…**..**

**Chapter 14: Bring It On**

**Clubhouse**

After Shay's call, Lauren ran out of the hospital and drove home as fast as her car would allow. Once outside the house, the blonde took a few calming breaths before she left the car. The last thing she needed right now was to be stressed, but alas this was the life she signed up for when she chose to work for the Fae. All Shay had told her mother, was that there was something wrong with Ethan, that he attacked Bo and that Rebecca saw the whole thing. Obviously Shay had left out the part about her brother being dead, which Lauren would probably see for herself if he wasn't already up and talking. Lauren entered the house and looked around the ground floor, Shay was laying Rebecca down on the couch. The human was still unconscious from the severity of the shock she experienced. Shay looked up and gave her mother a small smile before pointing to the basement door. "Mom's in your lab with Ethan" Lauren nodded.

"Charlie?" The blonde asked. "Sleeping, when I went to check on her she was tired so I put her down for a nap. I'm listening in though" Shay said showing her mother the baby monitor tucked in her pocket. At least that was something. Lauren walked over to her daughter and took in Rebecca's pale form. "How long has she been out?" Lauren asked. "Since I called you. Don't worry, when she wakes up I'll compel her to forget and send her home" As much as Lauren hated to deprive someone of their memories, it was too Risky for Rebecca to know the truth. But Lauren couldn't help but worry about the human, she was involved now. Which meant that to get to Ethan, someone might try and threaten her. "When she wakes up, come and get us. Ok?" Shay nodded. Lauren removed her jacket and placed on the chair next to the couch before entering the basement. Once downstairs, Lauren saw Bo sitting on the sofa. Lauren also saw Ethan in the cage that they had installed in the lab.

Over the years, Bo and Lauren had thwarted many attempts on their children and sometimes on themselves. Most of the time the attackers were always working for a second party and to know who they were, required information. Bo hated that she always had to call Dyson to take them to the station to question them so she opted for a solution, to have a steel cage installed so she could lock them up and question them herself, that way she could do whatever she wanted to them, without anyone telling her that it was against the rules. But now that Cage housed their son, Ethan was lying on the cot that was situated inside the cell. Bo didn't want to put him in the cage, he was her son. But she couldn't find any shackles so she didn't have a choice. Ethan was still unconscious from what Lauren could see. The blonde took a seat next to her wife, Bo had her head in her hands, with her elbows leaning on her knees. "Babe? Are you Ok?" Bo looked up, showing Lauren her busted lip which was already starting to swell and bruise.

Lauren cupped her cheek, careful not to hurt her. "You need to heal" Bo shook her head. She knew where Lauren was going with this. "No, it's just a split lip. Besides you know I feel about feeding when you're pregnant" Lauren sighed, Bo didn't like taking Chi from Lauren when she was pregnant, and she always felt like taking too much or even a tiny bit would hurt the baby. Lauren assured her that it was fine, and that she has nothing to worry about but Bo was always hesitant. Bo **would** feed in the end, and thanks to the added life force of the baby, she would be fuller for longer. Lauren hated seeing Bo in pain, especially if there was something she could do to fix it. "Like you said, it's just a split lip so you don't have to take that much. Bo please, let me heal you" Lauren pleaded. Bo closed her eyes and sighed, opening them she leaned in and winced in pain as she captured Lauren's lips with hers. Just then, Bo started to pull a small amount of Chi from her wife, she could already feel the pain of her lip subside until it was gone completely. As Lauren pulled back, she smiled as her wife now had no injury.

"Thanks" Bo said.

"It's my job to heal you Bo, not just as your doctor but as your Wife" Lauren replied. Bo hummed with a smile before looking to her son in the cage. "I need to find Killian" Bo said. She wanted to slit his throat for what he'd done. "You can't yet, we need to find a way to reverse what he did to Ethan first" Lauren said. "Tell me exactly what happened" Lauren said. Bo ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Well, I was cleaning up after watching a movie with the girls and Rebecca showed up, saying that Ethan was missing. She gave me his phone, it had blood on it and it was broken so automatically I went in to panic mode, but then Ethan walked through the door. He didn't have a scratch on him, he asked to talk to me alone so Shay took Rebecca upstairs with Charlie. That's when he attacked me" Bo finished.

"Why would he attack you?" Lauren frowned. "He said that's what Killian wanted" Bo said. Killian had obviously enslaved Ethan, but Lauren had no idea how to reverse it. To find the answer she was going to need time. "So how did you get him unconscious?" Bo didn't explain how she bested him, as a hybrid Ethan was stronger and faster. "He's not unconscious Lauren… He's dead, for now" Bo knew what Lauren's reaction would be. "You killed him!" the blonde yelled. Bo stood and shook her head. "No, Shay did. And you know what? If she hadn't I would probably be dead" Bo defended. Lauren sighed, she didn't mean to snap, but she hated the fact that her kids will have to experience death more than once. She would never want to go through that. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell… It's just…." Lauren trailed off as tears escaped her eyes. Bo walked over and pulled her into a soothing hug. "I know, don't worry… we'll fix this. Killian will pay I promise you" Bo kissed the side of Lauren's head.

Both women pulled apart, they needed to think now. "You shouldn't be anywhere near him right now. It's too risky, I will take some of his blood and then Shay can stay down here with him. She matches his strength so she is our best bet" Lauren said. Bo frowned, she didn't want to leave. Her son needed her, although Lauren was right. If Ethan broke out of his restraints, there would be nothing to stop him from going after her again. Lauren was right, she was better off out of his sight. "But don't we need Shay to compel Rebecca, the last thing we need is a human knowing our business" Lauren nodded, "She's not just any human though. Maybe I could give her something to make her sleep longer until we decide what to do?" Bo shrugged, "If that's what you want, sure. I'll go stay with Charlie, keep an eye on her…. I'll send Shay down" Bo kissed Lauren on the lips gently before turning on her heel and climbing the stairs.

Lauren walked over to the cage and looked in on her son. He just looked like he was sleep, he was her baby boy, and she had to find a way to help him. But first she needed to take care of Rebecca, Lauren walked to her medicine cabinet, opening it she grabbed a small bottle of clear liquid. Lauren opted for a mild tranquiliser that would keep Rebecca down for at least another 6 hours. Lauren hoped that it would give her enough time to fix Ethan so compelling the human would be his choice. Lauren quickly fashioned the tranquiliser in the form of an injector pen, that way she wouldn't have to spend time searching for a vein. As the blonde turned around to make her way upstairs, Shay was walking towards her. "Mom said you want me to watch him" She said. Lauren nodded. "Yeah just sit next to the cage, try to keep him calm… if you can. I'll be back down in a bit to take some blood" Lauren tapped Shay on the shoulder before leaving the basement.

Shay walked over to the cage and placed a chair next to the door. Sitting down the girl sighed, their family just couldn't seem to catch a break. It was just one thing after another. First it was her, now Ethan. Shay finally understood why Aife kidnapped her the first time, Killian probably wanted to enslave her like he did to Ethan, but Bo saved her. Ethan wasn't so lucky. Shay was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her brother groaning, he was waking up. Ethan touched his neck as he still felt the pain of it breaking. "Easy there brother" Shay said from the door. "You're gonna be weak for a little while" Ethan sat up slowly still clutching his neck. "You broke my neck?" he said. "Yup, whatever Killian did to you made you crazy, snapping your neck was the only way to stop you from killing Mom" Shay explained.

Ethan seemed fine now. "Is Mom ok?" He asked. Shay nodded, "She's fine" Ethan sighed in relief and sat back against the wall. "Rebecca. She was here" Ethan snapped his head up, he suddenly remembered that his girlfriend was there when he flipped out. "Still is. She kind of fainted when she saw me snap your neck" Ethan banged his head against the wall, this wasn't how he wanted her to find out. "At least let me see her" He asked. "E you know you can't do that. With your compulsion power all you have to do is tell her to let you out. It's too dangerous. Plus Mom gave her something to keep her asleep, until we fix you" Shay smiled. Shay understood that Ethan wanted to make sure Rebecca was okay, but with Killian's influence still in effect, she couldn't trust that he wouldn't use the situation to his advantage. "Shouldn't we be going after that old bastard, make him reverse his hold on me?" Ethan asked as he rubbed his neck.

"Yeah that sounds easy enough Ethan. I'll get right on that" Shay couldn't help her sarcasm. If they had learned anything by now it was that Killian wasn't a force to be trifled with. They needed a good plan rather than go in to his place guns blazing. "So why are you down here and not Mom?" He asked. "Because I am the only one who can match you punch for punch" Shay replied. She was strangely proud of that. Ethan nodded before laying back down on the cot, he was going to be here for a while, might as well make himself comfortable.

**2 Hours Later**

It wasn't long after Ethan woke up that Lauren took a sample of his blood. Ethan held his arm out through the cage, Lauren quickly extracted a vile of his blood. She didn't want to keep him in there but it was the safest option right now. He seemed calm, which was strange after what Bo and Shay described. As Lauren looked through the microscope she was flummoxed by what she saw. Years ago, Lauren conducted experiments on Bo's blood to see how it worked when injected into other people's blood. Bo's blood bonded with its prey, causing them to feel devoted to her and obey her every command, but what she was looking at here was different. Ethan's blood was refusing to bond with Killian's, which meant that it wasn't permanent and that in a couple of hours it would wear off.

Although the cells where multiplying rather aggressively, which was probably why Ethan had trouble fighting the hold. The only explanation for the failure of the bond was that because Ethan was a hybrid, his metabolism was very high and he was burning off the effects of the blood quicker than most. It's in the same way how Shay and Ethan can't get drunk, they regenerate too fast for them to be intoxicated. Lauren pulled back from the microscope, and smiled. She was glad that she finally had some good news. Lauren got up and walked over to the cage, "So what's the prognosis Doc?" Ethan smiled. "It's looking good actually" Lauren replied. Ethan sat up facing his mother. "Really?" He asked surprised. Lauren nodded. "Yeah it turns out that your hybrid blood is stopping your grandfather's blood from bonding with it. Which means in about another hour you should be back to your normal self" Lauren was pleased to give her son that news.

"Go team Hybrid!" Shay pumped her fist up in the air. Lauren and Ethan laughed. Leave it to Shay to find a moment to use that phrase.

**Killian's Observatory**

Aife walked in to her grandfather's office to find him throwing things at the wall in frustration. "Something wrong?" she asked. Killian looked at her like she was stupid. "Whatever gave you that Idea? Of course something is wrong! Ethan left 4 hours ago, which means either he walks slow or he failed. I am getting tired of everyone's failures, can't anyone do what I ask?" Killian sat down on his chair looking out the window. "I **have** been doing everything you have asked. What more do you want?" Killian banged his hands on the desk. "I WANT THE CHILD! I WANT POWER!" He yelled. Aife hadn't seen him like this before, he was raging. Killian got up and walked around the desk making his way over to the door. "Where are you going?" Aife asked. "To get what I want. Looks like I will have to take care of it myself… Stay here!" Killian yelled as he walked out of the room.

Aife wanted to follow but he had ordered her to stay here. And being under his hold she had no choice but to obey.

**Clubhouse**

Everyone was down in the basement, as Ethan told them what Killian ordered him to do. Bo was furious, the fact that Killian wanted Charlie was one thing but now he wanted Lauren too. She wanted to rip his head off with her bare hands. Ethan could start to feel himself regaining control of his actions, before when he laid eyes on his mother, all his brain told him was **'KILL'** but now it wasn't telling him anything, he just felt horrible for hurting her. Shay was holding Charlie as she scrunched up her face in disgust. "Oh god! What the hell did you feed her?" Shay looked to Bo. Everyone laughed. Charlie giggled and pointed to her bottom. "Pooped" Shay nodded, "Yeah I know, I think there are skunks who smell better than you" Bo scoffed. "Shay!" she scolded. Shay put her free hand up in surrender. "Said with love" the girl defended herself.

"I'll go change her. But I seriously think I should get like $10 per dirty diaper…." Shay trailed off as she took her sister to get changed. Bo shook her head. "Yeah like that will ever happen. How are you feeling?" She looked to her son. "Better, I don't have the urge to kill you anymore which is good" He smiled bashfully. Lauren looked to Bo who nodded to her to go ahead. It was time to let him out of the cage. Lauren unlocked the door and opened it. "Come on out" Ethan frowned, he didn't think it was time yet. "You sure?" he asked. Lauren nodded. "I'm sure" Lauren nodded her head to the side indicating him to step out of the cage. Ethan exited the cage slowly and walked to Bo. "Mom, I'm really sorry for—"Bo cut him off by pulling him into a hug. "It's okay, you weren't yourself. I'm fine" she said. Ethan smiled and nodded. He hated himself for what he had done, but to know that Bo forgave him made it easier.

***THUD***

Suddenly the threesome looked up at the celling after hearing a loud noise. They didn't move at first, but then they heard the curdling scream of Charlie coming from upstairs. Bo ran first grabbing her sword that she left on the couch earlier, with Ethan second and Lauren last. Reaching the living room, Ethan saw that Rebecca was still on the couch and hadn't moved. "Hello family" Bo turned to see Killian standing in front of them with a distraught Charlie in his arms. "Let her go!" Bo yelled. Lauren looked around for Shay, her eyes roamed the room, and stopped when she saw her daughter's feet sticking out from behind the kitchen counter. "I am afraid I can't do that. Now Doctor, would you like to join me so we can leave here. We have a lot of work to do" he said smugly. Lauren didn't know what to do, if she refused he might do something drastic, but if she agreed then maybe he would leave in peace. "What did you to Shay?" Bo asked. Killian smiled and looked to the ground where Shay's body laid.

"I gave her a little time out. That girl has quite the mouth on her, I guess nobody teaches manners anymore" Bo was losing her patience with this asshole. "She gets that from me" Bo hissed taking a step forward. Killian pulled a small dagger from his waistband. "I wouldn't… No reason for anyone else to get hurt now is there?" he warned. Lauren touched Bo's arm, "Babe its okay, I'll go" Bo looked to her wife with a befuddled look. "WHAT! Lauren no way in hell are you going anywhere with him!" Lauren pulled Bo aside. "Bo this is the only way we will win, he won't hurt us. He needs us for his plan to work. Besides, knowing you…. We won't be with him for long" Lauren tried to make the situation lighter. Bo wasn't seeing the amusement. The brunette shook her head. "No! Lauren you are vulnerable, the baby—"Lauren grabbed Bo's face in her hands. "Will be fine. I promise…. Bo this is the only way" Lauren kissed Bo on the head before letting go of her and walking over to Killian, taking Charlie from his arms.

Ethan had to pull his mother back, as she tried to stop her wife. "Mom knows what she's doing. We'll get them back" he whispered in her ear. Killian gave an evil smirk as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small vile of white liquid. Bo pointed her sword at him and gave a dark expression. "I'll be seeing you again" she seethed. "I look forward to it Ysabeau…" he said as he smashed the vile in front of him and Lauren, the smoke shielding them from view. After the cloud cleared they were gone. It must have been some kind of transportation potion. Ethan ran to Shay who was on the ground with a knife in her chest, like himself earlier. Ethan grabbed the handle and pulled at it forcefully, once it was out and Shay healed instantly and jumped up gasping for breath. "What happened?" She asked panicking.

"Killian, he took Mom and Charlie" Ethan said.

Shay shook her head in disbelief, "No… I didn't see him, he caught me off guard" Shay felt horrible, if she had seen it coming she could have stopped him. "It's not your fault, he is sneaker than you realise" Ethan helped Shay to her feet as the siblings looked to their mother. "Mom? What do we do now?" Ethan asked. Bo was silent, she felt useless. She couldn't even protect her own family. Shay grabbed her mother by the shoulders. "Mom? **What do we do**?" Shay repeated. Bo snapped out of her daze as her rage took over, suddenly her eyes turned a murderous blue.

"We destroy him" She stated coldly.

…**..**

**A/N: Oooooh things are getting real now. I know I said 2 days but you guys are so awesome that I took a long break in between work to write this up. But the next one will be 2 days. Love to know what you think, thanks :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: All mistakes are mine. I own nothing…. Enjoy :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 15: Fear And Loathing**

**Clubhouse**

"What happened?" Trick asked as he walked in to the house.

After Bo had snapped out of her rage, the brunette got out her phone and called in the cavalry. Dyson, Tamsin, Kenzi, Hale and Trick all rushed over after hearing Bo's panicking words. Tamsin was reluctant to bring her children with her, but Stefan insisted. Kenzi also didn't want Tori involved either, so she ordered her daughter to stay and Dyson and Tamsin's with their daughter Lexi, she was also too young to be around this. Better safe than sorry. "Killian came… He took them" Bo said quietly staring at the wall from where she was sitting on the couch. Shay didn't know what to do or say, there was no way she could comfort her mother, especially since she didn't know what was going to happen. Seeing Stefan walk through the door, the hybrid smiled. She had really missed him, even though it had only been a few days.

Stefan walked over to hug his girlfriend, hugging her tight. "You okay?" he asked while kissing her on the head. Shay shook her head, "Not really" Stefan understood that all this must be hard. If someone kidnapped his mother and sister he would be the same. "I don't understand why he wants Lauren?" Tamsin asked. "Me neither" Kenzi added. Trick looked to Bo's still form, she wasn't moving. He could see how devastated she was. "He obviously needs her for something…. Which means he won't hurt her" Trick hoped that he was right in what he was saying. He felt like all of this was his fault. If only he had the courage to deal with his father, centuries ago none of this would be happening. But no he chose to take the easy way out and use his blood to banish him. He should have known it would come back to bit him in the ass.

Hale looked to Dyson. "How about we go scope out the Observatory, odds are that's where he took them right?" The Siren offered. Dyson nodded, it was a good plan to see if Killian had beefed up security since the last time. "Hale's right, we can just get the lay of the land" Tamsin wanted to protest but she knew that if the situation were reversed that Bo would do everything to help find Dyson if he was missing. This was about family, and family stick together no matter what. "Okay, but no going in… not until we come up with a solid plan" Tamsin moved in to kiss her husband, as Kenzi did the same with her man. "You Die… And I will bring you back and kill you myself" Kenzi warned Hale. The Siren laughed and nodded. "You got it Lil Mama" he kissed her on the head before turning to head out of the house. Dyson pulled back from his wife and walked over to his son and grabbed him in fatherly hug before leaving the house.

"Where's Ethan?" Kenzi asked.

Shay pointed upstairs. "In his room, he thought it was best to take Rebecca up there since you guys were coming over" Kenzi frowned, why was the human here in the first place? "And she was here because?" Kenzi asked. Obviously Bo was in no state to explain what happened earlier. Shay didn't really want to go through it all again but they needed to know what happened. After 10 long minutes, Tamsin, Kenzi, Trick and Stefan were caught up and very concerned about what Rebecca saw. "Is Ethan going to compel her?" Stefan asked. Shay shrugged. "I dunno, it's up to him" Trick scowled at his granddaughter's answer. "He doesn't have a choice, she can't know about our existence" Trick yelled. "I don't know what you want me to say gramps, she is his responsibility… You don't get a say" Shay defended her brother. If Ethan chose to tell Rebecca the truth then that was his choice and everyone should respect it.

"Okay, Family angst aside… Let's all put our beautiful heads together and come up with a plan" Kenzi said trying to lighten the mood. Everyone nodded and took a seat in the living room, they needed to think fast.

**Ethan's Room**

Ethan had no idea what he was going to say when Rebecca woke up. If he told her the truth, she might be okay with it and handle it well, but if she didn't and started to freak out then that would diminish any hope he had for their future. Which was sad to think about because he felt like he had a real connection with this girl. They had everything in common, they liked the same things. They were even going to the same College to study the same subject. They were perfect for each other. He just hoped that Rebecca would see it too. Ethan looked down to the brunette as she started to wake, the sedative that Lauren gave her was obviously wearing off. Rebecca opened her eyes to see Ethan sitting beside her. "Hey" He smiled. "Hi, what happened?" she asked. She didn't remember, Ethan was silently thanking god that she didn't but a part of him still wanted to come clean anyway.

He hated keeping secrets from the people he cared about, it never ended well and someone always ended up getting hurt. "You fainted" He said. Technically he wasn't lying. "Fainted? Why would I faint? That doesn't make any sen—"Rebecca stopped in mid-sentence as her expression dropped. Rebecca looked to Ethan like she was scared before getting off the bed and backing up to the wall behind her. "You… You died, I saw Shay kill you!" She pointed to him. Ethan stood slowly he didn't want to startle her any more than she already was. The hybrid put his hands up trying to calm her, "Becca listen to me. What you saw—"Rebecca cut him off with a scoff. "Really E, you're going to try and lie to me? I have an eidetic memory, yeah I didn't remember at first but that's because I was all… foggy" She said motioning to her head. "Wait, did you drug me?" Ethan should have seen this coming. "No… My Mom did" He said quietly turning his head.

"Why?" She asked her face going from scared to pissed off.

"She didn't have a choice. Look there are things about my family that are hard to explain… I really didn't want you to find out like this" He sighed. Ethan really thought that there was hope for them. He wasn't far off from being in love with this girl, but he knew that this would end up getting complicated. It just happened a lot sooner than he expected. "Find out what?" She asked. Ethan shook his head. "It doesn't matter" He bowed his head. "Yeah well maybe it matters to me!" She replied. The human knew from the moment she met the blonde that he was special, she didn't know what it was about him but she felt like she had to know him. And even though she was freaked out by what she saw, her feeling for him haven't changed. She just wanted to know the truth. "Did Shay really kill you?" She asked. Ethan nodded. Rebecca was trying to keep calm now, she didn't know if she really want to know the answer to her next question but she couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

"Are you human?" Ethan looked to her with his hazel eyes. "Kind of" Rebecca frowned, definitely not the answer she was expecting. "Kind of? Ok, I'm gonna need an actual answer here" Ethan exhaled and walked over to his nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out a small knife. Rebecca backed up a bit more, not knowing his intensions. "What are you doing?" Ethan looked at the knife and then to her. "You really want an answer? This is it" He said holding up the knife. Rebecca didn't know what he was going to do, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. She nodded for him to continue. Ethan walked up to her slowly, before stopping in front of her. "Do you trust me?" he asked. Rebecca didn't need to think about it. "Yes" she whispered. Ethan placed the blade in his hand before grasping the steel tightly. Then he quickly pulled the knife out of his hand, cutting his palm open as he went. "Ethan! What the hell—"Rebecca couldn't get the rest of her sentence out as she saw the blonde's wound heal almost instantly. "What are you?" she whispered. Ethan's eyes glazed over as he looked at her.

"I'm a Hybrid" he said. "What does that mean?" Ethan sighed. "It means I am part Human…. And part Fae" he answered. Rebecca was so confused she felt like she was floating or something. Maybe she was dreaming, although it would be a weird ass dream if she was. "And what the hell is Fae?" she asked. This was going to be along conversation. "Maybe you should sit down, this might take a while to explain…" Ethan said pointing to his bed. Rebecca nodded and took a seat next to him, she didn't know what she was in for but she knew she wanted to know.

**Downstairs**

Everyone was huddled up in the kitchen trying to come up with an action plan to get Lauren and Charlie back. While the grown-ups were talking in the kitchen, Shay went to check on her mother. Bo hadn't moved from her spot on the couch, it was like she was in some kind of catatonic state. Shay sat down on the coffee table in front of her mother. "Mom? You still with us?" No answer. Shay knelt down and grabbed her mother's hands. "Mom? Please say something. We can't get Mom and Charlie back if you don't snap out of this" Still nothing. Shay sighed. She didn't know what else to do. Kenzi took notice of her niece's attempts and thought it best to step in. If Kenzi had a dollar for how many times she gave Bo a pep talk, she would be richer than Bruce Wayne. "Hey Shay-Bear. Why don't you go change out of those bloody clothes and then see how Ethan is?" Kenzi gave a comforting smile.

Shay nodded before looking at her mother, letting go of her hands and walking upstairs. Kenzi sat on the coffee table where Shay had been sitting. "Bo? Bo come on, snap out of it!" Kenzi grabbed her sister by the shoulders and shook her gently. Bo still didn't move. Kenzi was familiar with this phase all too well, this was Bo's 'feeling sorry for myself' phase. God was it annoying when she did this. The only way to get Bo to come back to reality would be to rile her up. When Kenzi was human she was hesitant to do it because Bo would get angry rather fast and that was dangerous, but now that Kenzi was part succubus, she didn't have the same fear anymore, in fact, she found it funny sometimes. "Wow… What would your **wife** think of you now?" Nothing. "Just giving up, and pouting… Maybe living a cushy married life has made you soft" Kenzi said, the hybrid could hear Bo's breathing get louder. It was working. "Cause the Bo I know, would be out there right now… beating that bastard black and blue for taking the people she loves…." Kenzi trailed off, getting up and walking away.

"…. Lauren could do better" Bo snapped her head up as her eyes turned Blue, she was pissed. Bo got up from the couch and turned to stare her sister down, the succubus knew what Kenzi was doing, and why she was doing it but her anger was now taking over. Tamsin held Stefan behind her, knowing all too well how this was going to go down. Trick just watched as his granddaughter pointed to the raven haired woman. "You take that back!" Bo hissed. Kenzi smirked, works every time. "Make me" She said. Bo stalked forward, giving Kenzi a scowl. "**Take it back!**" Bo repeated. Kenzi shook her head, then shoved Bo in her chest pushing her backwards. "Nope" Bo then retaliated by shoving Kenzi in her chest forcefully. Kenzi looked up, her eyes also turning blue. "It's on now" Tamsin said. She loved it when Bo and Kenzi fought, something about two sisters feuding always gave her a thrill.

Before Bo could form a rational thought, the succubus gave Kenzi a back hand, her succubus strength throwing Kenzi into the nearby wall. Kenzi quickly got up and gathered herself. If this was how Bo wanted to play it then she was game. Over the years, Kenzi had learned a lot from Dyson, Bo and Tamsin in terms of fighting. Of course she wasn't as strong as Bo but her determination was, and she would give all she had to win. Kenzi charged for Bo grabbing her by the waist, both of them falling to the ground in a tussle. "This is ridiculous!" Trick went to try and stop them only to be pulled back by Tamsin. "Uh Uh Trickster, let them work out their differences" She said. Trick could tell she was enjoying this. Kenzi was on top of Bo straddling her waist as she punched her in the face twice before Bo caught her fist the third time and then head butted her sister in the face and flipping them over so she was now on top.

Bo was losing it, her control was slipping away. Lauren was her anchor and with her gone, she had no way of stopping herself. Bo grabbed the dagger out of the back of her jeans. She didn't want to hurt Kenzi but she was too far gone in her rage to stop herself. Kenzi tried to clear her head of the foggy feeling she had from Bo's head smacking hers. She was bleeding from her head, and had a bruise that was swelling by the second on her cheek. Bo brought the dagger up, getting ready to stab Kenzi. Before Tamsin or Trick even had the chance to move, Bo was pulled off of Kenzi and slammed into the wall. Bo settled her eyes on her new attacker, coming face to face with the hazel eyes of her son. "ENOUGH! CALM DOWN!" As Bo looked at him, she could see her wife's face in him, Ethan was the spitting image of Lauren, from his blonde hair to his hazel eyes.

Seeing her face in him, calmed Bo's rage. The brunette's eyes turned to their normal hazel as she looked down to Kenzi seeing her bruised face. She was disgusted with herself. "Kenz…" Bo started but couldn't hold her tears in anymore. Ethan loosened his grip of Bo's arms and brought her into a hug. "It's okay, we're gonna get them back" he rubbed her back. Ethan was so considerate of other people's feeling, always trying to make people feel better and comfort them. Just like Lauren. While upstairs, Shay had heard the commotion coming from below, sensing that something was wrong the younger brunette knocked on her brother's door before opening it and seeing her brother hugging his girlfriend while seated on his bed. Obviously she had interrupted something but she needed him. After the siblings made it downstairs the found their mother and their aunt on the floor.

Ethan saw that his mother was armed, and quickly went to defuse the situation before she did something she regretted. After Ethan disarmed Bo and calmed her down, Shay walked over and helped her Aunt up off the ground. "You're hurt" Kenzi shook her head. "It's nothing" She said wincing in pain. Yeah right. "It's not nothing. Stefan hand me a glass and E give me that" Shay gestured to her mother's dagger in his hand. Giving it to her, Ethan knew exactly what his sister was doing. Since Hale wasn't here, Kenzi needed to heal. And thanks to their Hybrid blood, Shay was going to heal her. Stefan held out the glass, as Shay cut her hand open and shut her hand tight over the glass, the red blood pouring out slowly. Shay only had to drain a little bit, since her healing abilities were so strong, Kenzi would only need a few drops to heal. After her hand healed, Shay handed the glass to her Aunt. "Bottoms up" she smiled. Kenzi rolled her eyes and drank from the glass, scrunching up her face at the taste. **'How do vampires do this?'** she thought.

Tamsin stepped forward noticing Rebecca standing there. She had just witnessed everything. Ethan quickly stepped in front of his girlfriend. "It's okay, she's with me" he said lacing his fingers with the human's. "You're trusting her?" Tamsin asked cautiously. "I am" he answered. "Everything about her is on you now bud" Tamsin meant well. After Ethan had come clean about the Fae and his family. Rebecca was confused to say the least. It was weird to know that all the fairy tales and stories she was told as a kid were all true. But more than that, that her boyfriend was part of that world. Ethan explained what kind of Fae he was and that also threw her through a loop, she thought that the feelings she had were maybe forced by him, but Ethan promised that they weren't and she believed him. Even though this was life altering news, Rebecca couldn't bring herself to walk away from him, because she loved him. And she accepted him as he was.

After Kenzi felt her pain subside she walked to her sister and brought her into a hug. "Kenzi I'm so sorry… I just…" Bo cried into Kenzi's shoulder. Kenzi shushed her and held her tighter. "I know babe, I know" She soothed her. "Hey, where's Grandpa?" Shay asked not seeing her grandfather anywhere. Everyone looked around, he was gone. "He was just here" Tamsin said. Bo knew exactly where he would have gone, Trick had told her before how he felt responsible for all this. "He's gone to Killian" Bo said. "Why?" Kenzi asked.

"Why else? To give himself over" Bo sighed.

**Killian's Observatory**

Trick walked in the abandoned building, he had to do this for his family. Trick had made many mistakes in his long life, the banishment of his father was the one he wish he could change. If he could he would have put him where he belonged, in hell. Trick knew that his father would not let him leave once he was here. But Trick would be damned if Charlie and Lauren would pay for his mistakes. No, he would take responsibility for his actions, even if it cost him his life. Trick stopped in the middle of the corridor, he had no idea where he was going. "Well look who finally came to face his demons" Trick heard the voice of his father echo in his ears. Turning around he came face to face with the man. "Hello Father" Trick said. "Fitzpatrick, so good of you to come by" Killian gave an evil smirk.

"Where are Lauren and Charlie?" Trick asked. Killian walked forward slowly. "Safe, you have nothing to fear son. I do not wish to harm them" Trick didn't believe him for a second. "Then let them go… You have me, that's really what you want isn't it?" Killian laughed. "I did. You know when I first got here, this new world baffled me. It's so much cheerier than my day…. Things are cleaner, their happier. It's disgusting" he spat. "All heart father, you haven't changed" Trick replied. "One tries. But you have, you are more…. Civilised. I am very disappointed in you Patrick" Before Trick could say another word, he fell to the floor. Aife came into view as she had hit him over the head with a brick. "Well look at that… You can do something right. Have him taken to one of the cells… I have things to attend to" Killian said walking away. He didn't need his son ruining his plans.

The key to more power was in his grasp, and he would stop at nothing to obtain it.

…**.**

**A/N: Ooooh, getting on now. Hope you guys like it and let me know what you think. Thanks :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, now things are starting to heat up. Sorry for it being late but had some stuff going on. Anyway on with the story. Enjoy :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 16: Ready, Steady, Go**

**Killian's Observatory**

Since Killian had brought them here, Charlie had not stopped crying. Being in an unfamiliar place without her family was very confusing for the toddler. Even though she had Lauren with her, she still wanted her Mama, her brother and her sister. Lauren looked around the room they were in, it had been renovated slightly. Killian said he wanted to make them comfortable. Like he cared. There was a bed with a crib next to it for them, plus a workstation for Lauren where she could do her science stuff. Lauren had no idea what he wanted **her** for, Killian still hadn't told them what he intended to do with them. Lauren was walking around the room, bouncing Charlie in her arms while rubbing her back trying to soothe her. "Shh, it's okay baby" Charlie sniffled. "Mama" the girl whimpered. Lauren nodded, she knew exactly how she felt. "I know, don't worry… Mama will be here soon, I promise" Lauren kissed her on her temple, hugging her tight.

Lauren could feel Bo's fear, and rage. One of the perks of being mated to an all-powerful succubus. All she had to do was stall a little longer, wait for Bo to come for them and then she would deal with Killian, hopefully putting an end to all of this. Lauren's musings were short lived when she heard the door unlock. Killian walked in with a pompous smile, acting like what he was doing wasn't wrong. "And how are my guests?" He asked. Lauren scoffed, "Don't you mean prisoners? Being someone's **guest** implies that we can leave" Lauren spat back. She wasn't going to bow down to this bastard. Killian chuckled, he admired Lauren's bravery. She had no idea what he had planned and knew what he was capable of but yet she stood tall against him. "Obviously I haven't made a good first impression on you have I? Let me remedy that—"Lauren cut him off, "Your ability to make a good impression disappeared into thin air, when you came after my daughter" she said hugging Charlie tighter.

"Be that as it may, I do not wish to harm you…. Or the girl" Killian leaned on the front of the desk facing the blonde. "She has a name. It's Charlie" Lauren didn't like the fact that he didn't acknowledge Charlie. "Of course, Charlie… Short for Charlotte I presume?" Lauren nodded. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he smiled. Lauren didn't know what he was up to with his new found kindness. "What do you want from us?" Lauren needed to know. Killian sighed, "I simply want more power child, once I have it… you will be free to go" he said nonchalantly. Lauren frowned, what did Charlie have to do with getting more power? "What does that have to do with her?" Lauren stroked her daughter's head, the little girl was so tired from crying, she had fallen to sleep on her mother's shoulder. "You don't know?" He asked. "Know what?" Lauren replied with a confused expression. "Young Charlotte here, is destined to become a blood sage… just like my son" Killian explained.

Lauren was so confused, there were no signs that indicated Charlie would inherit Trick's power. If she though anyone of her children would have that ability, it would be Ethan seeing as he was their first born. "How do you know that?" Lauren didn't know if he was telling the truth. "I have it on very good authority from a very powerful oracle. She will inherit my son's power, the power that for a thousand years I have been trying to obtain" he said. "And how do you intend to take her power?" Lauren asked, Killian smirked. "Well that's where you come in, Doctor. See I heard all about your time in this place with its former owner" he said looking around the room. Lauren looked on, he knew about Taft. She didn't like where this was going. "And I know that you found a way to extract the powers of a Fae and inject them into another host. Only this time it won't be to a human… it will be to me" he said. Lauren shook her head in refusal, she knew exactly how the extraction process worked. And there was no way she was taking her 18 month old daughter's bone marrow. She wasn't going to put her baby girl through that kind of pain.

"If you think I am going to perform that severe of a procedure on my **baby** daughter. Then you are more stupid than you look" Lauren hissed. Killian smiled smugly as he walked to the door, opening it. "I think you will change your mind… after all, if you don't… then Trick will die and it will be on you Lauren, think it over. You have 2 hours" He said closing the door and securing the latch. Lauren hated this, she couldn't put her daughter through that procedure. And now if she didn't, Trick would be killed. Lauren paced back and forth while still holding Charlie, hoping that Bo would be here soon so she wouldn't have to make such a decision.

**Clubhouse**

Bo was in Lauren's basement lab, she needed peace and quiet if she was going to come up with a plan. Plus being down here, she could feel her wife's presence everywhere. It was comforting. Bo looked down at her hand and played with her wedding ring, in the last couple of minutes, she felt Lauren's fear grow and she hated that she wasn't there to know why. Bo was having trouble trying to come up with the right plan of action, every way they spun it she ended up either captured or dead. Maybe that was the problem, she was overthinking it. Maybe the only way to succeed was to go in there guns blazing, killing everything in her path until she got her girls back. It's not like she was doing it alone, she had 2 wolves, a Valkyrie, a siren, half of a succubus and 2 immortal hybrids on her side. Bo thought to her family upstairs, they were willing to risk their lives to go up against Killian.

Bo didn't want to put them in danger. The brunette looked at the stairs when she heard the door open. Ethan was making his way down the stairs. "Penny for your thoughts" he smiled. "Nothing worth to reporting" Bo returned his smile, Ethan always had a way of calming her down, maybe it was because he took after Lauren so much or maybe it was just his nature. "How's the crowd?" Bo nodded to upstairs. "Waiting for you to tell them the plan" he answered. The more Bo heard the word plan, the more she realised she didn't need one. Killian would expect them to hold off to come up with a solid plan, he wouldn't be expecting a spontaneous attack. Maybe that was his plan, to keep Bo away long enough to get what he wants from Lauren and Charlie. "There is no plan" Bo said walking over to her weapons chest, the brunette kept a couple of stashes around the house, just in case.

Bo pulled out her thigh holster and one for her waist that held her broadsword. "What do you mean, **no** plan? Are we just supposed to go in blind?" Ethan didn't understand his mother's train of thought. "That's the whole point bud, Killian **wants** us to make a plan. That way he has the time to get what he wants from your Mom and Sister. The more we wait, the more time he has. I want them out of there now!" Bo said. Bo was being driven by her determination to protect her family, she needed to get Lauren and Charlie out of there as soon as possible. Bo finished securing her holsters and sheathed her blades. Looking to her son, Bo handed him a crossbow. "For you" Ethan shouldered the weapon, smiling at the piece of weaponry. Ethan loved crossbows, more than that he loved to shoot things. He was very gifted with it too, in their training, Bo had asked him to pick a weapon that he would see himself always relying on. Ethan went straight for the crossbow.

Lauren said that he probably liked it because of all the **'shoot em up'** video games he played. But she was pleased to see how good he really was with it. He never missed a target. He was rather proud of it. But he had never killed anyone with it before, Bo knew that when they went in there that blood would be spilled. She just needed to know if Ethan was okay with spilling it. "You ready to use that thing? For real?" Bo asked. "Never been more ready in my life Mom" he smiled. "Let's go get our girls" he smirked. Bo nodded and followed her son upstairs. Once upstairs, Bo could see everyone's eyes on her, probably waiting for her to give the word. But there wasn't one. Although there was something Bo needed to talk to Shay about. "Shay? Come with me for a sec" Bo nodded to upstairs. Shay nodded and followed her mother, both brunettes came to a stop in Bo and Lauren's room. Bo held up her finger to her daughter. "Wait here" Shay nodded and folded her arms.

Bo walked over to her closet and reached in for a specific item. Shay watched as her mother pulled out a red leather jacket and started to walk back over to her. "I want you to have this" The hybrid took the jacket from her mother and frowned. "You know I have a jacket right?" Bo laughed. This wasn't just any jacket. It was a symbol of many victories she had in battle. This jacket was the one she wore when she took down The Garuda, and many devious foes after him. Most people pass down family heirlooms, but Bo didn't have any of those. But she did have things that would hopefully give her children confidence and protection if they were ever in the same battles as she was. "This jacket has seen me through some fierce battles. And every time, I never lost… and I would like to think that it had something to do with this jacket" Bo smiled. "Is it a magic jacket?" Bo shook her head, "No, but I felt like it brings me the luck from every win I ever had. And now it can give it to you too" Shay smiled.

She loved that her mother would want to pass this down to her, although if it was that important, why would she want to part with it? "Thank Mom, but I can't take this. I mean if it means that much to you, you should keep it" Bo smiled shaking her head. "No, it's yours now. Besides it doesn't really fit me anymore, try it on" Bo asked. Shay sighed and quickly pulled the jacket on, it fit perfectly. Shay looked into the mirror and couldn't help but love the way it looked. Bo stood behind the girl and lifted her brown curls out of collar, placing them outside the jacket so they fell nicely. Looking at her daughter in the mirror, Bo couldn't have been more proud, she was proud of all her children. But Shay was basically a younger version of herself. From her brown hair, to her attitude. "Like a glove" Bo smiled placing her hand on Shay's arms. Shay smiled in the mirror. Bo frowned, "It's missing something" she said. "Like what?" Shay asked smoothing down the jacket.

Bo backed up and walked over to the weapons chest she kept in her room. Opening it she reached in for her grandmother's sword, the one Trick gave her over 20 years ago. She was going to wait until Shay's birthday to give it to her, but given the situation she thought it would be okay to give it early. "I was going to save this until your birthday, but I want you to have it now" Bo handed Shay the sword. Shay didn't know what to say, she didn't think her mother would ever want to give this sword up, and the fact that she thought she was worthy of owning it, meant everything. "Thanks Mom" Shay grinned and jumped on Bo, pulling her into a hug. Bo smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "You're Welcome" Bo kissed the side of her head. After their mother/daughter moment, both brunettes made their way downstairs. Tamsin stepped forward first, "Dyson called, said he saw Trick walk in the compound" Bo nodded, she figured that's where her grandfather went.

"So what's the plan Bo-Bo?" Kenzi asked.

"There isn't one. We're going in and getting them back… And by **we**, I mean us three" Bo said pointing to her children. Kenzi frowned and shook her head. "No way! Bo you need us" Kenzi protested. "No Kenz, I need you guys to be safe. You guys have families of your own. And I will not let you risk your lives for me and mine" Bo didn't want anyone else to get hurt, and she had no idea what they were walking into. "That's what Family does" Tamsin added. "I know, and I love you guys more than anything… but this is my responsibility. Killian is an unknown threat, we have never faced anything like him before…. Better me than you" Bo finished before turning to her children. "Ready?" Ethan and Shay nodded before saying goodbye to their significant others. Kenzi promised to watch over Rebecca until he got back. Stefan was reluctant to let Shay go but she promised she would be fine.

Ethan pulled on his black jacket and looked to his sister as they walked out the door. As they followed their mother to her car, Ethan took in Shay's outfit. "Nice threads sis" he smiled. Shay grabbed a holster from her mother and wrapped it around her waist, sheathing her sword. "Thanks, you're looking quite badass yourself brother" Shay laughed. "Remember what we promised? Stick together no matter what. Blood oath" Ethan held out his fist. Shay smirked and bumped his fist with her own. "Blood Oath… Let's do this" Shay said getting in the car. Once every one was in, Bo started the ignition and quickly sped off, Killian was in for world of hurt.

**Killian's Compound**

Lauren was pacing back and forth in her and Charlie's room. Looking at the clock on the wall, she realised she was running out of time, she had less than 10 minutes to make a decision. She didn't want Trick to be killed, she loved him like he was her own grandfather, but she couldn't put her baby daughter through the pain of a bone marrow extraction. She honestly thought Bo would have been here by now, but her wife's strong suit was never her punctuality. Charlie was fast asleep in her crib. That's when she had an idea. Looking around the room she saw no cameras, which meant no one was watching. Lauren thought back to what happened when Taft wanted Dyson's DNA for himself, she didn't give it to him, she swapped it for a cabbit's. It seemed only poetic, that she use the same plan this time around.

Instead of using Charlie's marrow, she would give Killian her own, and make him believe it was Charlie's. And since Charlie was fast asleep it was the perfect setting. Lauren needed to move quickly if she was going to pull this off before he came back. Lauren walked over to the desk and opened the drawers, seeing everything she needed, she quickly gathered her supplies. First she need to get a Band-Aid to place on Charlie to make it seem that she had put her under for the procedure. Walking over to her daughter, Lauren carefully placed the Band-Aid on her arm, making sure she was quiet so not to wake her. She then pulled up her tiny shirt and stuck another on the small of her back. Which would be the extraction point. As she finished, Lauren kissed the toddler on her head.

Lauren then walked over to the bed that was meant for her, laying back slightly the blonde pulled her jeans down a tad and swiped her hipbone with an alcohol wipe, since she was now a hybrid and healed fast, anaesthesia wouldn't work on her. Since she couldn't take pain killers, this was going to hurt a lot. So she wouldn't scream, Lauren placed a rolled up towel in her mouth to muzzle her pain. Reaching for the big needled, she placed it over her hip and lifted it up ready to inject herself. Lauren took a deep breath through the towel, she thought about her family and the fact that she was doing this for her daughter. Not to mention she was trying to save Trick from getting killed. This would buy her time until Bo got here, which she knew wouldn't be long… she could feel her wife getting closer. Lauren brought the syringe down in one swift motion, piercing her skin and into her hipbone. Lauren shut her eyes as she felt the stabbing pain.

Lauren pulled up the plunger of the syringe and watched as the tube filled with a blood like substance. The more she filled it, the more it hurt but she was almost done. After the tube was full, Lauren slowly retracted the needle and sighed in relief as the small hole sealed up quickly thanks to her healing ability, which also got rid of the pain. Lauren pulled her pants back up and sat forward. She could hear footsteps coming closer to her door, so quickly threw the used needle away and replaced it with a new one before placing a cap over it. Lauren got up and went to stand by Charlie, she needed it to seem real. The door unlocked and opened as Killian walked in with an evil smile. "All done?" He said quietly as he saw that Charlie was sleeping. Lauren gave a stern expression and grabbed the syringe off of the table, handing it to him. "You have what you want… Now let Trick go" Lauren said. Killian looked down at the tube, this seemed way too easy. But he was so engrossed with the fact that the power he wanted was now literally in his hands. He didn't care. "I will, after you finish the job by injecting me with this" He said holding up the syringe.

Lauren should have seen that coming. "Fine, I do the surgery. Then you let us go" she said. Killian nodded. "You have yourself a deal Doctor Lewis, maybe you are worthy of being a McCorrigan after all" he said pompously. "Trick and Bo are nothing like you… You're in a league of your own" Lauren seethed. Killian took that as a compliment, truth was he did think that Trick had ruined his family name by being… **good**. That was all changing now, once he had Charlie's powers, he could write whatever laws he wanted, making the world his for the taking. As the door closed. Lauren exhaled, she didn't know how much more she could take from this man. She still felt sick from the pregnancy, she just wanted to be home with her family.

**Down The Hall**

Bo walked in the compound with her kids, they had little trouble getting in. Ethan took two guards out that were posted by the door. It was a proud moment for them. Entering the doors, the three of them looked around. "There are hundreds of rooms here, how do we know where they are?" Shay asked. "Maybe I can help with that" Bo turned around as she heard her mother's voice. "Hello Ysabeau" she smiled. "Mother" Bo spat back. Aife walked forward with Bo's sword in her hand. Bo realised it was probably reckless of her to leave it behind. "You and I have some unfinished business darling" Aife said grasping the sword tight. "Just say the word Mom" Ethan said as he aimed his crossbow at Aife. Although it would be easier for him to just take care of her, Bo wanted to deal with her, herself. Bo put her hand on the top of the crossbow and pushed it down.

"No, she's mine. You two go, find them. Kill anyone who gets in your way" Bo ordered her children. Shay shook her head. "Mom, we're not leaving you" she said. Bo cupped her daughter's cheek, "Yes you are…. I love you both so much. Now please go" Both sibling didn't move. "GO!" Bo yelled as her eyes turned blue. Ethan and Shay nodded and turned to walk away. "Aw, how touching. You ready?" Aife stalked forward her eyes shifting to blue. Bo smirked, "Bring it old woman!" Bo hissed. Both brunette charged at each other. This was it, if Aife wanted a fight. Then Bo was going to give her fight of her life.

…**.**

**A/N: It's going down! Sorry if it's a tad short but I wanted to make the last couple of chapters longer so hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading and let me know what you guys think :) Namaste**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So this is a heavy, little angsty chapter. I do apologise for the fall out of this chapter, but this was always my intension. To quote Klaus Mickelson, "You can't win a war, without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be". Love The Originals, almost as much as I love Lost Girl. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy :)**

…**..**

**Chapter 17: A Drop In The Ocean**

**Killian's Compound**

After charging for each other, Aife and Bo fought mercilessly. Their swords clashed as you could here to loud clanging of the steel blades. Words were exchanges, horrible words. Mostly said by Bo, these insults and home truths just fuelled Aife's rage. Causing the older succubus to charge for Bo again, this time…. Pushing them both through a nearby glass window. Both women were pulled apart by the fall. Bo was on the cold grass, while Aife landed in a nearby bush. Bo groaned as she rolled over onto her back, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, looking down she saw a large shard of glass sticking out of her skin. 'Great, just what I needed' she thought. Sitting up slightly, the brunette pulled the shard out, wincing in pain as the sharp material exited her body. Bo looked at her now open wound before throwing the glass to the ground.

Aife stood from the bush she was in, the older succubus tried to smooth her hair that was slightly dishevelled. Looking around, she couldn't find her sword. The older brunette looked to her daughter who was struggling to get up, she had obviously hurt herself. Stepping out of the bushel, Aife walked forward slowly. "I'm impressed. You've come a long way since the last time I saw you" Aife said as she came to a stop, seeing Bo reach her feet and clutch her abdomen. Bo shrugged, "Yeah well, I guess having a happy family agrees with me…. Certainly didn't for you" Bo smirked. She couldn't help the words that came out of her mouth, granted she was probably making it worse by insulting her. Bo had no sympathy for her mother, she did once and look where it got her.

Bo remembered the day that she left Aife in Taft's compound like it was yesterday. If Aife really wanted to make amends, she could have come to find Bo after everything blew over. But she didn't, instead of seeking her family out to reconcile, she ran again. Bo could never imagine doing what she did to her own children. Which always begged the question, did Aife even care about Bo? "How dare you!" Aife yelled. "HOW DARE **YOU**… Come into **my** life, and do **this**!" Bo responded. "I don't have a choice" Bo scoffed. "You always have a choice… Mom" Bo didn't want to fight anymore, she just wanted to get her family out of this horrible place and destroy Killian for what he had done. Aife laughed and shook her head. She really didn't care one bit. "You are so naïve Bo, you always have been… And you always will be" Aife smiled as she delivered a swift kick to Bo's wounded abdomen. Bo toppled over onto her front in pain.

Bo could taste the coppery tang of her own blood as it sputtered from her lips. The younger succubus looked up to see her sword on the ground only inches away from her. Before Bo even had the chance to reach her hand out to grab it, Aife grabbed her daughter by the back of her head, pulling her up before bringing her own sword up to Bo's throat. In the time that Bo hit the ground from Aife's kick, the older succubus found her sword, grabbing it before making her way back over to her daughter. Aife chuckled before leaning into Bo's ear. "Tut Tut… Kill or be Killed, what's it gonna be?" Aife hissed. Bo gulped as she felt the cool steel of the blade dig into her skin. "Who are you?" Bo asked in disappointment. What mother could do this to her daughter? "If you really want the answer to that babe… you look inside your own soul" Aife replied.

Bo shook her head. Before she was about to answer, Bo could feel another presence behind them. A familiar presence. "No Mom, I am nothing like you…" Bo had a good idea of who it was. "I have the one thing that you will never have" Aife grasped her sword tighter. "And what would that be?" she whispered into her daughter's ear. Bo smirked. "A family" Aife opened her mouth to respond when she felt a sharp pain in her back. Bo felt her body jolt forward. Aife dropped her sword on the ground, looking down she saw the tip of an arrow through her chest. Bo turned around as Aife closed her eyes and fell to the ground. As she fell, Bo saw Ethan standing there with his crossbow aimed, and his finger on the trigger. Bo let out a breath of relief, she should have known he wouldn't have listened to her orders. Ethan ran forward and held out his hands to help his mother up.

"I thought I told you to Go" Ethan smiled. "You did. You didn't say anything about not coming back" Bo laughed, trust him to find a loop hole.

"Mom, you're bleeding" Ethan pointed out looking to her stomach. "Here" Ethan pulled a small knife from the back of his jeans. He brought it up to his wrist and made a small cut. The blonde held his arm out to his mother. "Drink" Bo sighed before drinking a few drops. They should really fill vials ready for situations like this. Bo looked down to her stomach as the large wound start to close up. "Thanks. Where's Shay?" Bo asked not seeing her mini self anywhere around. "She's down the hall, we found Mom's room… but there are 2 men guarding the door, they have guns" he explained. Guns? That was a problem. Bo looked down at Aife, who was very much dead, She really didn't want it to end like this. Ethan followed his mother's gaze, he didn't want to kill her but if he hadn't then his mother would be dead. "Come on, let's go" Bo said grabbing her sword before walking down the hall.

**Down The Hall**

Shay had her back to the wall, peeking around the corner she kept her eyes on the 2 guards that were keeping her from her Mother and Sister. They were built like trees and were armed with handguns. She was so not prepared for this. Shay turned back around the corner to see her Brother and Mother walking up to her. The girl was glad that her mother was okay. "Run it down for me kiddo" Bo said. Shay nodded. "Mom and Charlie are in that room, but those stupid trees haven't budged in the last 20 minutes" Shay explained. Bo nodded before taking a quick peek herself. Seeing the two guards, Bo tried to think of a plan quickly. But the truth was she didn't have one, as soon as those 'Trees' as Shay called them, would see her… they wouldn't hesitate to shoot. Suddenly, Bo heard footsteps coming from around the corner.

Bo peeked her head around the wall, it was Killian. "Escort Doctor Lewis into my office, she will be performing my procedure. Then come back here, and guard this room. I doubt she will want to bring the child with her" Killian ordered before walking away. Both guards nodded and turned to enter the room, Bo couldn't hear much because of how far away she was. Not 5 minutes later, both guards emerged with Lauren, but no Charlie. As the guards led Lauren to Killian's office, the blonde could feel her family was near. Looking over her shoulder she saw her wife's head poking around the corner. Lauren nodded to the door next to her. Indicating for them to get Charlie. Bo didn't want to let her go, but Lauren obviously had a plan and if there was anything that Bo had learned since the day she met the blonde, was that she always had something up her sleeve. As Lauren followed the guards down the north corridor, Bo watched as they turned the far corner out of sight.

Bo quickly grabbed her kids and ran to the door. Entering the room, she locked it behind them. Shay ran over to the crib on the opposite side of the room. Seeing her sister who was just waking up. "Hi, Charlie-Bear" Shay whispered, lifting her out of the crib and hugging her tight. Shay still felt guilty that she didn't stop Killian from taking her in the first place. Bo and Ethan joined her with a smile. Charlie reached her hands out for Bo who wasted no time in scooping her daughter up and into a tight hug. "It's okay Baby… I'm here" Bo closed her eyes, taking in her daughter's scent and kissing her on the head. Bo wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to this girl, to any of her children. Now that Charlie was safe and sound, she needed to get Lauren. But unfortunately this is the stop where her children got off. The succubus never had any intension of having them anywhere near Killian when she faced him. It was too dangerous.

Bo opened her eyes and looked to Ethan and Shay, they were not going to be happy about this. "Okay, I want you guys to take Charlie home… And stay there" Bo ordered. Ethan frowned and shook his head. "HELL NO! We're not leaving!" He yelled. Bo admired her son's tenacity, but she couldn't risk them getting hurt. Even though they healed and couldn't die, Bo still hated seeing them in pain. Plus Bo had no idea how this was going to play out and she needed them to be safe, in case anything happened to her. "Yes you are, you need to hurry before they come back… Come here" Bo held out her free arm for them both. Ethan and Shay both hugged their mother, Ethan on the right and Shay on her left. Bo kissed both of their heads as tears escaped her eyes. "I love you so much… You guys are the best thing that ever happened to me. Remember that okay?" Both siblings nodded as they began to cry too.

"Why does this sound like a goodbye?" Shay whimpered.

Bo smiled and cupped her daughter's face. "It's not… It's a **'See you later'**" she joked. Bo kissed Charlie's head once more, "I love you too Baby girl. Okay, Mama loves you" she said. Charlie touched her mother's face with her small hands. "Wuv you Mama" Charlie mumbled. Bo laughed before handing her to Shay, "Go now…" Bo watched her children make their way to the door. "….And Ethan?" Ethan turned to his mother one last time. "Don't come back this time, Promise me" she said. Ethan steeled his jaw, he didn't want to break. "I promise Mom" he said sincerely before leaving with his sisters. Bo watched the door close and took a deep breath, this was it. Bo picked up pulled her sword out from her holster and stalked towards the door. Having her children leave was one less thing for her to worry about.

Bo followed the corridor down the hall, to where the guards took Lauren. Once at the end, Bo saw two big doors that where open. She had no time to wonder what was going on, she wanted this over with. As the succubus burst into the room. She saw Trick stood next to a guard with his hands cuffed. Killian was stood next to Lauren with a knife to her throat. "Ysabeau, so glad to have you join the party" He smiled. "But you are too late I'm afraid. Your lovely wife has already completed the procedure…. I have ultimate power" he boasted. Bo looked to Lauren who shook her head slightly, indicating that it wasn't true. Bo knew that Lauren would never put Charlie through any pain. God her wife was a genius. Bo weighed her options. One guard with a gun, And a mad man who had a knife to her pregnant wife's throat. Not much she could do at this point.

Trick looked to his granddaughter seeing that she was struggling to come up with a strategy. Then he thought to himself, no more games. This was his mess, he needed to clean it up. Without warning, Trick stomped his foot down on the guard's causing him to cry out in pain and accidently fire his gun. The bullet piercing a nearby propane tank, causing gas to spill out. Uh Oh, That wasn't good. Killian was distracted by the sudden shot. Lauren took this opportunity to head but him with the back of her head, as he fell back clutching his face, Lauren ran to Bo who quickly pulled her wife behind her for protection, they needed to get out of here fast. Breathing in this gas was harmful to Lauren and the baby. Killian gathered himself and stood up, he was furious. Grabbing his knife, he cut his hand open, the slit bleeding profusely. Grabbing the quill that was on his desk, he dipped the tip in his blood and started to write in his book.

"It was nice knowing you both…" he trailed off as he wrote in his book that Bo and Lauren would be struck down by death. Looking up he saw that the two women were still standing and very much alive. Blood writing was supposed to be instantaneous. He didn't understand what was wrong. Bo laughed. "What's wrong gramps? Not much of a writer?" she mocked. Killian growled and smacked his hand down on the desk, noticing his hand had healed already. "It didn't work!" he yelled. "Oh it worked, it's just that the bone marrow I injected you with wasn't Charlie's…. It was mine" Lauren cleared up for him. Looking to the blonde, his rage burned inside him. "YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!" Killian yelled as he started to walk forward. Bo could hear Lauren starting to cough from the gas. She needed to get her to safety. "BO RUN!" Trick yelled as he ran and pushed his father down with his shoulder, Trick was small but he was stronger than he looked. Although because his hands were restrained, he couldn't stop himself from falling also. Bo grabbed Lauren and ran out the door.

**Outside Killian's Office**

As the brunette led her wife outside the room and down the corridor. "Are you okay?" Bo asked, pushing some hair out of Lauren's face. Lauren coughed slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Go get Trick…. Hurry!" she said. Bo nodded and quickly ran back to the room.

**Inside Killian's Office**

Trick rolled onto his side, as he faced his father. Killian got to his feet and grabbed his son by the throat pulling him up to his face. "You're Pathetic…. You are not my Son, I am ashamed to call you that. You will die here, BOY!" Killian hissed. Trick was prepared for his death, he would die knowing his family were safe. And proud of everything that he had accomplished over the last millennia. Trick just smiled at his father. He was ready. Killian didn't hear his guard get to his feet and cock his gun. "Allow me sir" The guard said as he slowly squeezed the trigger. Killian dropped Trick on the ground and put up his hands. "NO! DON'T SHOO—" before he could finish his sentence, the guard pulled the trigger, the firing of the chamber igniting the propane gas that filled the room, making It explode and engulfing the three of them in burning flames.

The blast blew the doors off the office, the flames spilling into the corridor, just missing Bo who was making her way back to retrieve Trick. Bo fell back, from the blast. "NO! TRICK!" Lauren ran to her wife after hearing the explosion. "Oh my god" she whispered as her tears fell down her face. Lauren pulled Bo up and brought her into a hug. "Babe, there was nothing you could do" she tried to calm her. Bo just cried into her wife's neck. Her grandfather was dead. There were no words to describe the pain and despair she was feeling right now. Lauren kissed her on the head. "Babe? Look at me" Bo looked up with her teary brown orbs. "We need to get out of here…. This place is going to go up in flames… Come on" Lauren said, grabbing Bo's hand and ran out of the compound.

**Clubhouse**

It wasn't long after Bo and her children left that Hale and Dyson returned. They didn't like the fact that Bo went in alone but Tamsin explained that she didn't take No for an answer. They were all sitting in the living room when they heard the front door open. Kenzi jumped up first, seeing her nieces and nephew walk in, unharmed and in one piece. Rebecca ran to Ethan and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around him in a bone crushing hug. Kenzi walked over. "Whoa, down girl" Ethan and Rebecca laughed before he put her down. "Sorry, I was just really worried" The human explained. Ethan smiled. "I know. It's okay". Shay walked over to Stefan and gave him an **'I'm Okay'** kiss, while still holding Charlie in her arms. Kenzi tapped Ethan on his muscular shoulder before kissing Shay on the head and taking Charlie from her arms. "Hey girly, you gave us quite the scare there" Kenzi hugged the toddler. She was glad they were safe.

Dyson and Tamsin stepped forward. "Where's everyone else?" Dyson asked. Ethan gave a serious look. "Mom told us to get Charlie out, come back here and don't go back… She was adamant" he said. Dyson nodded. He would expect nothing less from Bo. He just hoped that they were okay. Tamsin looked to Dyson and shared his fear. After 15 minutes, Rebecca, Stefan, Ethan and Shay were now sitting on the couch, with Charlie in between her siblings. The toddler was quiet as she drank her milk. They were going out of their mind, they had no idea if their parents were okay or even alive. And Trick, they didn't see him in the compound and also feared for **his** safety. Dyson stood in the kitchen drinking a beer, with Tamsin, Kenzi and Hale.

"What do we do if they don't come back?" Tamsin didn't want to think about it, but they had to figure out what they were going to do if Bo and Lauren didn't make it. Kenzi shook her head. "I dunno… Urghh I hate this!" she yelled quietly. Hale rubbed his wife's back, he couldn't imagine if this was happening to his family. "Look we don't know that anything has happened, for all we know… Bo is just taking her time in tearing that asshole a new one" Dyson didn't want to give up hope. "Regardless D, we have to think abou-"Hale stopped when he heard Shay yell.

"MOM!"

Shay ran into Lauren's arms as she and Bo made it through the door. Lauren wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her tight. "Shh, it's okay kiddo. I'm okay" Lauren wiped the tears from Shay's eyes and kissed her on the head. Bo came up behind them still distraught over Trick, Shay quickly hugged her too. Ethan made his way over to his parents with Charlie in his arms. "Hey" he didn't really have any words to say, he was just glad she was safe. "Come here" Lauren opened her arms as he settled in them with Charlie. Shay pulled back when she noticed that Trick wasn't with them. "Where's Grandpa?" She asked. Bo looked to Lauren and then back to her daughter as her eyes started to tear up again. Shay and Trick were so close, this was going to kill her. "I'm sorry hunny… he uh… he didn't make it" Bo whispered as she could see Shay's face drop to sadness. "What? No… how?" she whimpered. "There was an explosion, I couldn't get to him in time…. I am so sorry baby" Bo blamed herself.

Shay hugged Bo tighter than before. "It's not your fault Mom" the hybrid assured her mother as they both cried. Everyone went silent as they heard the news that their friend was gone. Trick was an amazing man, yes he had made mistakes in his long life, but who hadn't? Dyson had known Trick the longest, he knew everything that he had been through. He was a great friend and an even greater man and mentor. Tamsin hugged her husband as he broke down and cried over the loss of his dear friend.

Yes they had found victory, now that Killian was dead. But they had lost a piece of themselves in the wake of it.

…**..**

**A/N: Heavy I know, but this was how the story was always going to go. Next chapter we will deal with the loss of our dear Trickster and see what lies ahead for out fae friends. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know some of you are sad to see Trick go, I was too but it was a necessary sacrifice. This chapter is to sum up what Trick intended for his family. So hope you guys enjoy. And I am sad to announce that the next chapter will be the last. So thank you to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed. Means a lot to me. Much love :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 18: As The Dust Settles**

**Clubhouse**

After the news of Trick's passing, Dyson, Tamsin, Kenzi, Hale and Stefan had left to give Bo and her family some time to mourn. Although truth be told, they would have the rest of their lives for that. Ethan had also said goodbye to Rebecca, the human knew how close Ethan was to his grandfather, and couldn't imagine losing someone who meant that much to you. He promised to call her the next day, and she promised not to reveal his secret to anyone. Ethan trusted her. Bo and Lauren were in the kitchen. Bo was drinking her second glass of scotch, it was a bottle that Trick had given her so the succubus thought it appropriate to open it. Lauren watched as her wife tried to drink her problems away. Like that ever works. Bo was about to grab the bottle to pour another glass when Lauren stilled her hands.

"That's enough" Lauren said softly. Bo let go of the bottle and sniffled back her tears. If it wasn't for Trick, Bo probably wouldn't have the life she had now. He helped her when she first came to the city. He protected her from the Elders, taught her many useful things about the Fae. But most importantly, he was the best grandfather a girl could ask for. Bo looked to the blonde with tears in her eyes. "I still can't believe he's really gone" she cried. Lauren sighed and brought her wife into a comforting hug. "I know… I know" Lauren rubbed the brunette's back trying to soothe her. Lauren pulled back and gave Bo a soft kiss on her lips. "Come on, let's get some sleep" Lauren said, although she knew that might be easier said than done. Bo nodded and followed her wife upstairs, turning the lights off as they went.

Both women stopped at Ethan's room when they noticed the door was open, they thought that their kids had gone to bed. Bo and Lauren entered the room, seeing their children on Ethan's bed together, sleeping. Ethan was on the left, Charlie in the middle and Shay on the right. They probably didn't want to sleep alone. "What if we don't survive this?" Bo asked quietly as she watched her children sleep. Lauren looked to the brunette and sighed. "We will… we just have to take it one day at a time" Lauren answered. Looking back to her children, the blonde had an idea. Lauren thought it was best if they stayed with their children tonight. Given everything that had happened, they really needed each other. Lauren grabbed Bo's hand and dragged her into the room, closing the door behind them. Bo caught on to what her wife was suggesting. She was all for it. Ethan's bed was king sized so it was more than big enough to fit all of them.

Lauren got in the bed behind Shay who was on her side, while Bo got in on the left behind Ethan. As Lauren looked to her daughter beside her, she could see her eyes were all read and puffy from crying. She wished she could take the pain away but unfortunately this was all part of the grieving process. Charlie was on her back, sleeping soundly while sucking on her pacifier. She had no idea what really happened. And even though the toddler spent a lot of time with Trick, those memories would probably fade as she got older. But the saddest thing of all, was that Bo and Lauren's unborn child would never get to meet his/her great grandfather. But Lauren vowed to herself that he/she would know who he was, what he was like and how much he would have loved them if he was still with them. They never even got the chance to tell Trick their news and that just made it more heart breaking.

Bo settled behind her son, pulling the covers up over them. Being with her family made the brunette feel slightly better, but not much. It wasn't long before Lauren fell asleep too, given the stress of the day and the tiredness of the pregnancy, she was exhausted. Bo found it hard to drift off, every time she closed her eyes, she kept replaying the explosion in her head. Even though Bo had made her own family, Trick was the first remnant she found. She was really going to miss him. Bo was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Charlie moan. Looks like Bo wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. The brunette got up slowly, careful not to wake everyone else. She quickly reached for Charlie who had sat herself up, seeing that her mother was awake. "Hey baby, couldn't sleep huh? Yeah me neither" Bo whispered kissing her on the head.

Bo was actually happy for the distraction. The succubus got out of bed gently and made her way downstairs with Charlie in her arms. Bo figured if she gave Charlie a bottle, the toddler would fall back to sleep soon enough. Reaching the kitchen, Bo retrieved a bottle from the fridge and placed it in the microwave. As they waited, Bo bounced her baby girl on her hip as Charlie rested her head in the crook of Bo's neck. Bo removed Charlie's pacifier as the microwave beeped. After testing the temperature, Bo sat on the couch with the toddler and started to feed her. Charlie snuggled into her mother's chest and drank from her bottle, holding it with her small hands. Bo smoothed Charlie's growing brown hair as she watched her drink. "You don't have to worry about that bad man anymore okay? He's gone now… Thanks to grandpa" Bo said. It was true, if Trick hadn't stopped Killian from running after her and Lauren, they would probably be dead. He saved them.

Charlie fell asleep not long after her feeding. Bo took her back upstairs and laid her back down in her original place, still trying not to wake the others. Bo fell asleep eventually, she just couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

**Next Morning**

Bo woke up to an empty bed. Looking to her son's alarm clock, she saw the time. 10:35. Bo groaned and sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Making her way downstairs she saw her kids huddled around the dining table, while Lauren was at the stove. Bo walked over to the kitchen to pour some much needed coffee. "Morning" Lauren said, loading up a plate with fresh waffles. Bo gave a small smile. "Morning" Lauren hated seeing her wife this way. "Breakfast is ready, have a seat" Lauren said walking over to the table. Bo sighed and made her way to take a seat next to Charlie who was in her high chair eating some bananas. Even after everything was dished out, Ethan and Shay only took a few bites before they resorted to picking at their food. Lauren was the only one who was eating properly, now that she was eating for two.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, breaking the silence. Bo got up and walked to the door, wondering who it was. Opening the door, Bo was met with a smile from a tall man in a grey suit. The man was middle aged, black hair and had a beard. "Can I help you?" Bo asked. The man nodded, "Are you Ysabeau Dennis?" he asked. Bo frowned at the fact he called her by her full name. "Who wants to know?" Bo asked sceptically. "My name is Joseph Greene, I have some urgent business that I need to discuss with you" he explained. Bo came to the conclusion that he was after a consult for a case, she was in no mood to work right now. "Sorry Mr. Greene, I'm not taking any cases right now, but if you call my office they might be able to set something up—"He held his hand up to silence the brunette. "I do not wish to hire you dear, I am actually here to talk about your grandfather… Trick?" he said.

Bo's face fell as she heard his words. What did he know about Trick? "Okay, come in" Bo said opening the door for him to enter. Lauren got up as she saw the mysterious man walk in with a briefcase.

"Bo? Who is this?" Lauren was slightly concerned of anyone who knocked the door these days. Bo walked over to Lauren and looked back to Joseph. "This is my wife, Lauren. Lauren this Joseph Greene. He said he wants to talk to us about Trick" Bo explained to her wife. Lauren shook the man's hand as he smiled. "What about Trick?" Lauren asked. "A bunch of things really, see I am an attorney and I handled your grandfather's estate. When I heard of his passing from the other elders yesterday, I was obligated to come and see you… under Trick's wishes" He said. Bo and Lauren were now intrigued. While their parents were talking, Shay and Ethan cleared the table. Also curious about what this man had to say. Lauren gestured to the table. "Please" she offered. He nodded and stood at the end of the table as everyone else sat down.

Lauren lifted Charlie out of her highchair as she started to fuss and sat the toddler on her lap. Joseph opened his briefcase and pulled out some papers. "Per your grandfather's request, I am to share with you the remnants of his Will" Bo's mouth hung open, she was not expecting this so soon, plus she didn't know that Trick even kept a Will. Joseph set out 4 small stacks of papers. All bound together with a paperclip. Grabbing the first one, he read aloud. "To my great grandson Ethan Dennis, I leave a trust fund of $50,000 which I put together when you were born. I know you will use it wisely, I also leave my rare collection of baseball cards I collected over the decades. Please take good care of them, know that I could not have been more proud to have a grandson as brave and as noble as you. I love you very much and wish you all the best in life" Joseph stopped as everyone looked to Ethan who was fighting back the tears that were trying to escape his eyes.

The hybrid couldn't believe his grandfather would leave him those cards. He loved them, they were his prized possession. Trick would show them to him when he was a kid. And the fact that he had just inherited $50,000 was overwhelming. Joseph handed Ethan the papers and shook his hand. "Trick spoke very highly of you, you should be proud son" he smiled. Ethan nodded. "I am" he answered. Joseph picked up the second stack and started to read aloud. "To my great granddaughter Shay Dennis, I also leave a trust fund of $50,000, please spend it wisely. I know how much you love to shop…." Shay laughed, loving the fact that Trick knew her so well. Joseph continued. "….I also leave the deed to The Dahl Riata and everything below it, there is no one else I would trust more with my business than you. I have no doubt that you will live a very successful life, I love you very much and wish you the best" Shay didn't know how to respond. "He left me The Dahl?" Joseph nodded. "Yes he did, Congratulations dear. He had every hope that you will be an excellent owner" Joseph smiled and shook the dumbfounded brunette's hand before handing her the papers.

Bo and Lauren were speechless, they had no idea that Trick planned any of this. "To my youngest great granddaughter Charlotte Dennis, I also leave a trust of $50,000 to do with as you see fit. I also leave the first editions of the children's novels I acquired over the centuries. I remember reading them to my daughter when she was your age and I hope you get just as much use out of them as she did. I have never met a more sweet, happy and all around joyous child in all of my life. I love you very much and wish you the best in life" When Charlie heard her name, she smiled and started clapping her hands, causing everyone to laugh. Bo and Lauren both welled up at Trick's words. Lauren kissed Charlie on the head. Joseph slid Charlie's papers over to Bo, and then proceeded to read the last set of documents.

"And finally, to my darling granddaughter Ysabeau Dennis and her lovely wife Lauren Dennis, I leave all of my earthly possessions and the rest of my Financial Estate. Bo, learning of your existence was the proudest moment of my life, I had lived alone for so long and when you crashed into my life, I knew that you were going to be trouble… in the best way. Last name or no, you are a McCorrigan and it was my honour to know you and watch you grow into a magnificent woman. You have overcome so many hardships in your life, you have saved our race and our world more times than I can count. And in the wake of it all, you made a family of your own. A family that I am proud to be a part of. I love you so much Ysabeau, please always remember that…" Joseph stopped as Bo whimpered loudly, hearing her grandfather's words was too overwhelming for her, she had no idea he felt that way.

"….And Lauren, I have had the privilege of knowing you for over 25 years and I have never met a more smart and kind woman. I leave you all of my ancient texts, on every species of Fae that has ever been documented. Also my journals, filled with various experiences and encounters that I have seen in my long life. I know that they will be in good hands with you. I love you like you are my own blood, Bo could not have chosen a mate better than you" Joseph finished. Lauren couldn't hold back her tears as she heard Trick's heartfelt words. That was all she ever wanted to hear from him, and she was honoured that he trusted her with his books. Joseph handed the rest of the papers to Bo and Lauren, before reaching into his case and grabbing a set of keys. "These are an extra set for the Dahl, Trick instructed me to leave them with you… Trick gave instructions as to where the rest of his financial assets reside. There are 2 chests in his vault, here are the keys to them" Joseph handed Bo the two sets of Keys. This was all so surreal.

Closing his briefcase, Joseph picked it up, bringing it to his side. "I hope you all find what you are looking for. Trick was a really good friend and I am sad to see him go. He was a great man" he said sincerely. Bo shook his hand and nodded. "That he was… Thank you Mr. Greene" Bo replied. Joseph smiled and nodded. "It was my pleasure, I will see myself out. Again my condolences" he said one last time before turning to leave the house. "Well that was… something" Lauren breathed out. Bo nodded before sitting back in her chair. "I can't believe he left me the bar" Shay said, more to herself than anyone else. Bo rubbed her daughter's back. "Not many 17yr olds can say they own a bar" Bo joked. The brunette stood from the table and clapped her hands. "Okay, how about we all get dressed and head to the bar, and start dividing up Trick's things? Let's go" Bo said taking Charlie from Lauren's arms and walking upstairs.

Lauren was a little worried about Bo, they didn't need to do anything yet. But this was Bo in denial, instead of dealing with what's bothering her she keeps herself busy. If this was what she wanted to do then Lauren wasn't going to stop her. Maybe going to Trick's would help her say goodbye. "You heard your Mom, go get dressed" Lauren told her children. Ethan and Shay nodded before making their way to their rooms. Lauren took a calming breath before retreating to her bedroom to get dressed.

**The Dahl (20 Minutes Later)**

Bo unlocked the door to empty bar, walking in and flipping the light switch on. As the bar came into view, Bo could see Trick behind the bar, pouring drinks, chatting. This was definitely going to be hard. "You okay babe?" Bo felt Lauren's hand on her shoulder. Bo nodded to the blonde and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine…" Bo held out her hand for Charlie who took it with a smile. "Gampa here?" she asked. Bo looked down at the toddler and gave a warm smile. "No baby, Grandpa isn't here... Hey why don't we go down to grandpa's room and see those books he left you, does that sound good?" Charlie grinned showing her baby teeth. Bo smiled and walked the girl down the stairs. This was going to be very confusing for Charlie, she was too young to understand death. Lauren didn't really want to be the one to explain it to her either.

As they entered the lair, Bo wasn't sure where Trick kept the children's books. But Charlie did, Trick always read to her when she would stay over. Bo looked down to her daughter who was looking around the room, probably wondering where Trick was. "Do you know where Grandpa keeps the books baby?" Bo asked. Charlie nodded and pointed in front of them. Bo looked up and saw a wooden cabinet, the brunette walked them over to it. Opening it, Bo immediately saw the books and pulled them out, cradling the books in her arms, Bo walked over to the couch as Charlie followed her. Bo placed the books on the couch and watched as Charlie climbed onto the couch by herself. "You wanna pick one?" Bo asked. Charlie looked at the books and stuck her tongue out contemplating her choice. The toddle slapped her hand down on the third book. Bo grabbed and opened it, it was something about a magical rabbit. "Why don't you look at the book while Mama takes care of some stuff, Okay?" Charlie nodded as Bo settled the book in her lap.

Although Charlie couldn't read, she loved to look at the pictures in books. And these books had tons of pictures. It would keep her entertained for a while. Lauren, Ethan and Shay made their way into the lair, seeing Charlie looking at a book. Shay plopped down next to her sister, looking at what she was smiling at. "What're you reading Charlie-Bear?" Charlie pointed to the rabbit on the page. "Bunny!" she replied. "Whoa, he's magic? That's awesome!" Shay exclaimed. Ethan laughed, Shay was such a big kid. Bo stepped in front of the vault door, she didn't know if she was ready to see what was inside. The succubus felt a hand on her arm, turning to her side she saw Lauren give her a subtle nod. Bo took the keys out of her pocket and put them in the lock, turning it gently. Once she heard a loud click, Bo opened the door seeing the many shelves in the square room, filled with various trinkets and objects.

"Wow…. Grandpa was a real pack rat huh?" Ethan joked behind them.

"Those must be the chests" Lauren said gazing to the two brown trunks on the floor. "Ethan can you grab them please" Ethan nodded, before stepping in to grab the two chests by the handles and walking back into the couches. Charlie looked up from her book and pointed to the chests. "Toys?!" she yelled excitedly. Ethan smiled and shook his head. "Sorry kid, not for you" he said softly. Charlie pouted a little before looking back to the pictures in her book. Shay turned the page for her. Ethan walked over to Trick's desk, opening the middle drawer and taking out a rusty metal box. Ethan was familiar with this box all too well. Opening the lid, the blonde saw all the baseball cards that Trick showed him when he was younger. "Thanks Gramps, I'll take good care of them… I promise" he whispered to himself.

Bo didn't want to open the chests just yet, she wanted to take another look around. Bo was looking around the room, taking in the surroundings and reliving old memories. When suddenly something caught her eye. Looking to the fireplace, Bo saw a picture frame on the mantle-piece. The brunette walked over and picked up the frame, studying the picture. She remembered the day like it was yesterday, it was the day Charlie was born. Bo smiled at the picture, there they all were. Huddled around Lauren in her hospital bed, with a new born Charlie in her arms, Bo was sitting behind her smiling. Ethan was stood next to Bo, towering over them both while Shay was sat on the side of Lauren. Then there was Trick who was stood next to Shay, smiling wide at the new arrival of their family. Bo's eyes started to burn as she felt herself succumbing to tears.

Bo was brought out of the happy memory when she felt her jeans being tugged on. Looking down she saw Charlie looking up at her. "Mama sad?" Bo sniffled and picked the little girl up, settling her in her arms. "A little" Bo replied. Charlie reached over to wipe her mother's tears away with her little hands. "Mama no cry" She ordered pointing at Bo. The brunette laughed, her daughter was very bossy. Bo showed Charlie the picture and pointed to the bundle in Lauren's arms. "You know who that is?" Bo asked. Charlie squinted her eyes trying to make out the picture. "Charlie!" She smiled putting her hands up in the air. Lauren, Shay and Ethan all walked over to join in on the laughs. They all stood there in silence as they looked at the picture. None of them took their eyes of Trick's smile. They were really going to miss seeing that smile every day.

Trick would never be far from their minds. Or their hearts. He was a part of them, they would spend the rest of their lives mourning and missing him. But they knew he was in a better place now. Shay reached out and touched the picture with a smile.

"Bye Grandpa…. We love you" she whispered.

Those five words spoke volumes.

…**..**

**A/N: Okay, next chapter will be the last in this wild story. Will involve a little time jump and an epilogue. Haven't decided to continue the series but maybe one day. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay, I know that I said that this one would be the last, but I decided to write a little filler before the last one. Hope you guys enjoy it **

…**.**

**Chapter 19: Feels Like Letting Go**

**The Dahl (1 Week Later)**

The last week had been difficult to say the least, but Bo and Lauren tried their hardest to get back to their everyday normal lives. Well, their kind of normal that is. They didn't have a big funeral for Trick, just a memorial in the Dahl with the rest of their family. Some Elders that Trick was friendly with showed up to pay their respects. Bo didn't want something extravagant, she just wanted a quiet, peaceful day to say goodbye to her grandfather. It's what Trick would have wanted. They couldn't bury him, because his body perished in the explosion, so it was pointless to have a funeral to bury an empty casket. It seemed disrespectful to Bo to do that. Every one gathered around a picture of Trick when he was at his former glory as The Blood King.

Bo was the first to raise her glass up to pay reverence to her grandfather. She didn't really think she could get through a whole speech, so she opted for the easier approach. "To Trick… A great man… and a great King" Bo said as everyone repeated **'To Trick'** and all took a drink. Bo and Lauren were hesitant to bring Charlie with them, the toddler still didn't understand what was going on. She would always ask where her grandpa was, when he was coming over or if she could go and see him. Bo and Lauren didn't know what to say to her so they just told her that he was going to be away for a while, but that he loved her very much and would always be with her. Since everyone was here to honour Trick, there was no one to watch her. Lauren dressed her in the cutest little black dress and gave her ever growing hair the smallest pigtails you would ever see.

Lauren made her promise to behave because it was a special day and Charlie agreed with a smile. She was so easy going sometimes, Lauren wondered where she got that from. Shay was also in a black dress, to be honest she wasn't fond of dresses in particular, and had asked if she could wear her favourite black jeans, Bo said no straight away. Battle lost. The hybrid had her long curly brown hair tied up into a ponytail while Ethan had his blonde hair combed over slightly, he was also wearing a fitted black suit and was looking very handsome. Before the memorial, Ethan had asked his mother if he could bring Rebecca with him, for support. Seeing as in Shay would have Stefan and Bo and Lauren would be together, he really didn't want to be standing by himself. Bo said it was more than okay. Truth be told she liked Rebecca, and now that the human knew their 'family secret', there was no point in holding back.

While everyone fought their sniffles and whimpers. Bo was stood there with dry eyes. She couldn't bring herself to cry anymore, in the past week she had cried non-stop. Lauren was right about her being in denial. After they had gone through everything in Trick's lair, the brunette broke down without warning and just cried. Lauren tried to console her as best she could, but she knew from experience that the only way to get through grief is to see it through to the end. It would never get easier, and there would always be things that would remind them of him but they would learn to smile at those triggers rather than cry over them. Shay also had the idea of lighting some lanterns to let go into the night sky. The hybrid read that they do a similar thing in Asia when dealing with loss or remembrance. Lauren thought it was a really good idea, so after they had had their drinks, everyone made their way to the Dahl's parking lot and lit an individual lantern.

Even though it was a day to say goodbye to Trick, Bo also lit one for Aife. After all she was her mother, she brought her into this world. A part of her wished that she had never been born just in spite of never having to know the older succubus, but then Bo wouldn't have what she had. No friends, No Lauren and No children. Once all of the lanterns were lit, everyone prepared to let them go. "On the count of three… 1…2….3" Shay said as she let hers go. Everyone else followed suit and watched in awe as the glowing flames lit up the dark sky. Everyone snuggled into their significant others as the amber lights floated in the sky, Dyson and Tamsin held hands while their daughter Lexi leaned into her father's side. Hale and Kenzi did the same with Tori. Stefan had his arms wrapped around Shay as she silently thought of her grandpa. Ethan looked up and steeled his jaw, trying to keep his tears at bay. Rebecca looked to her boyfriend and slid her hand into his, lacing their fingers together. Ethan was going to miss Trick so much, he was his role model… he was the only man he ever really looked up to.

Bo lifted Charlie into her arms as Lauren snuggled into her side. Charlie couldn't help but grin at the pretty lights in the sky. They truly were beautiful. Lauren kissed Bo on the head lovingly before looking back up to the lights as everyone silently said goodbye to their dear Trickster. He would never be forgotten, and he would always be remembered.

Two days after the memorial was Shay's 18th birthday. And although it wasn't the same without Trick to celebrate with them, Bo and Lauren still wanted to give their daughter the best birthday they could. Lauren got up early and made Shay her favourite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes. Lauren was just placing a rather large plate of pancakes in the middle of the table, while Bo settled Charlie into her high chair and handed her, her Sippy cup filled with apply juice. Ethan came downstairs and cleared his throat to get his parent's attention. "She's coming!" he said walking over to the table. Bo had put up some 'Happy Birthday' signs around the ground floor of the house at Lauren's request. Ethan stood next to his parents, as the four of them heard footsteps about to turn the corner. The three of them yelled as Shay came into view.

"SURPRISE!" Shay stopped in her tracks and smiled.

"Wow… You really didn't have to do all this" Shay said walking over to the table. Bo grabbed her by the head and hugged her. Her little girl was 18, all grown up. "Mom… You're suffocating me" Bo laughed and pulled back, kissing the girl on the cheek. "Happy Birthday Kid" Bo smiled. "Thanks" Shay took a seat next to Charlie, who was grinning at her. "Appy Birfday!" she giggled. Shay pinched her sister's chubby cheek, "Thanks Charlie-Bear" Shay said. Lauren kissed Shay on the top of her head and wished her a happy birthday, before loading a short stack of pancakes on her plate. "Extra chocolate chips?" Shay asked. Lauren rolled her eyes, always the greedy one. "I may be old, but I'm hardly senile... Of course there's extra chocolate chips" Lauren responded. Shay made a yummy noise and made a move to drench her food in chocolate syrup. Lauren walked into the kitchen to fetch a pitcher of orange juice, Bo followed her.

Upon hearing her wife's **'Old'** comment, Bo wanted to reassure her beautiful wife that she was anything **but** old. Bo snaked her arms around Lauren's still flat stomach and kissed the back of her neck. "Always the domestic goddess huh?" Bo smiled. Lauren laughed and placed her hands over her wife's. "One of things you love about me babe" The blonde replied. Bo sighed, there were millions of things that Bo loved about Lauren. She hadn't even scratched the surface yet. Lauren turned around in Bo's arms and quickly gave her a peck. "Remember we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, just to make sure everything's okay" Bo nodded. "I'll be there. I'll just leave Charlie with Kenzi and I will drive right over" Bo said. Making their way to the table, Shay was already on her second plate. "Ya might wanna slow down sis, wouldn't want you to choke" Ethan joked pouring some juice.

Shay shrugged with her mouth full. "Doesn't matter if I did… I'd come back" she responded smugly. "Not funny Shay" Bo said pouring a cup of coffee. "Wasn't joking Mom" Shay replied in a sing song voice. After breakfast was done with, everyone was in the living room as Shay was opening her presents. Charlie's was first. Shay opened the card, reading it the card reading **'Best Big Sister in the World'** with Charlie's John Hancock that was in big letters in purple crayon. Shay laughed and opened her present, seeing a silver picture frame with a photograph of herself and Charlie sitting together in a fit of giggles. "I love this, thanks kiddo" Shay leaned over to kiss her sister on the head, who in turn just smiled at her. Ethan handed Shay his, the young brunette ripped open the wrapping paper finding a medium velvet box. Obviously jewellery. "Oh my god, E… you remembered" Shay hung her mouth open in shock as she opened the box, pulling out a diamond charm bracelet.

"Remembered what?" Lauren asked.

"We were walking by this store a couple of weeks ago and Shay saw **that** bracelet in the window… But she didn't have enough allowance to buy it… so after she left I went in to get it for her and though it would be the perfect b-day present" Ethan smiled. Shay grabbed her big brother in a hug and kissed him on his cheek. "Best big brother… **Ever!**" she exclaimed. Lauren ruffled his hair, "That was very sweet of you bud" Ethan blushed with a smile. He really did love being an older brother. He took pleasure in making his siblings happy. Bo and Lauren were next, Lauren handed Shay a big box with a smile. "Happy Birthday baby" Lauren said. Shay gave a wide grin before tearing the wrapping paper off. Shay hung her mouth open as she opened the box and saw its contents. "It's the boots I wanted!" she said excitedly. Bo and Lauren had bought Shay a vintage pair of black Steve Madden boots. They were gorgeous, Lauren had to detain Bo from buying herself pair too.

Shay got up and jumped on her mothers', more on Bo than Lauren just to be careful. The 18yr old kissed them both on their faces. "Thank you, Thank you! I love you guys!" Shay screeched. "Remember that the next time we ground you" Bo chuckled. After the gift giving was done, Lauren cooked a big family dinner. Everyone made their way over to the house. Shay told Ethan to invite Rebecca, she had got to know the human the last few days and they really hit it off. Kenzi and Hale had bought Shay a brand new black, leather jacket. It was very stylish. Dyson and Tamsin gave her a card with $50, they didn't mean to be impersonal, but Shay was impossible to shop for sometimes. And this way she could get something she actually wanted. It was the safer option. Rebecca had got her an album of her favourite band, she had previously asked Ethan what kind of things she liked. Shay told her she didn't have to get anything for her but Rebecca insisted.

Stefan had his own individual present but he wanted to give it to her later. Since she was 18, Bo and Lauren said it was okay for Shay to throw a party at the Dahl for her birthday. Since it was a bar it seemed like the perfect place, and even though they shouldn't be, everyone would end up drinking alcohol anyway. If the bar wasn't stocked they would just bring their own. Why defeat the object? They knew Shay would be responsible, to be honest she didn't really take much interest in drinking that much, only on special occasions. Plus Ethan promised to check in on her on the way to the movies with Rebecca. Which left Bo and Lauren in peace and quiet. Both women were sitting on the couch, all cuddled up with Charlie in the middle of them, watching a movie. Charlie was all cosy leaning into Bo, with her pacifier in her mouth.

The succubus was stroking her hair, hoping it would get her to sleep fast so that she and Lauren could have some quality time. Although that might be impossible, given that Lauren was having her morning sickness in the evening now. The blonde said that it is actually common in most women. Charlie tugged on Bo's shirt to get her attention. "What is it monkey?" Bo asked looking down into hazel eyes. Charlie pulled her dummy out to speak, "Juice peas" she asked politely. Lauren laughed, Charlie was way more polite than her siblings, well Ethan wasn't too bad but Shay was in a league of her own, she took what she wanted, when she wanted it. She said it was part of her charm. "Well since you asked nicely, okay" Bo smiled and got up to grab a juice box for the toddler. After she had drank her juice, it wasn't long before Charlie dozed off in Bo's lap. Bo noticed Lauren yawning too so the thought it best to call it a night. Bo carefully lifted the sleeping girl in her arms so not to wake her and made her way to her room. As Bo walked her over to the crib, Lauren turned on the night light, bathing the room in a pretty glow. The brunette gently lowered her baby girl into her crib, pulling her baby blanket over her small body. Lauren stood next to her wife and smiled at the sight. "Won't be long before we have a new baby to watch sleep" Bo whispered.

Lauren hummed in agreement. In another 8 and half months they would have a new arrival. Even though it was their fourth, both women still had that anxious feeling of being a new parent. Lauren touched her stomach. "What do you think it will be? Boy or Girl?" Lauren wondered. Bo shrugged, she didn't have a clue, although she was leaning slightly towards a girl. Just because they had two already and it seemed that girls ran in the family. "I have no idea, I know Ethan really wants a baby brother and Shay said that it would be cool to have a little brother too. But I think little miss here will be jealous of the attention that he/she will get when they're born" Bo smiled looking to the sleeping toddler in front of her Lauren chuckled quietly, she was probably right. Charlie did have a habit of pouting when she didn't like something. But she would just have to get used to it. "But either is fine with me… as long as they are happy and healthy, that's all I care about" Bo said. Lauren smiled at her wife. "Good answer" she said leaning in for a kiss.

Lauren turned around and grabbed Bo's hand dragged her out of the room. "Where are we going?" Bo asked frowning and grabbing the baby monitor on the way out of the room. "To show you **how** much I appreciated your answer" Lauren said as she dragged her wife to their bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

**The Dahl**

The party was going off without a hitch. Everyone was laughing and drinking, but not out of control. Everyone wished Shay a happy birthday, and did celebratory birthday shots. Even though it was a Fae bar, it was in neutral territory so Shay's human school friends were more than welcome. Shay was sat in a booth at the back with Stefan as she watched Tori dance with some guy. Her cousin loved to dance and right now she was dancing it up with a guy named Jared, he was on the football team with Stefan and he had told the shifter that he had a big crush on Tori. Shay silently wished him good luck, Tori was a handful. "Can I give you my gift now?" Stefan whispered in his girlfriend's ear. Shay never got tired of getting gifts. She turned around and nodded excitedly. Stefan reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small white velvet box.

Shay's eyes widened in shock, she loved Stefan with all of her heart but she wasn't ready for this. She was literally in the middle of turning 18. "It's not a proposal… so you can unclench" he laughed. Shay let out a breath of relief. Thank god for that. Stefan opened the box, revealing a platinum ring with a blue sapphire crystal in the middle. "Like I said it's not a proposal… it's a promise" he said holding her hand. Shay couldn't take her eyes of the ring. "A Promise? For what?" she asked intrigued. "It's a promise that I will **always** protect you, and I will **always** make you happy…. I love you Shay" Stefan said as he placed the ring on the third finger of Shay's right hand. Shay started to tear up as she brought Stefan in for a passionate kiss. The teenagers rested their foreheads together. "I love you too" Shay whispered.

"You wanna dance, Birthday girl?" he asked. Shay laughed and nodded. "Thought you'd never ask, Wolf boy" Shay mocked as she dragged him out of the booth.

**Clubhouse (Bo & Lauren's Room)**

Bo and Lauren were now on their 2nd round of their passionate lovemaking. With everything that had happened it was nice to just be together by themselves. To feel each other in the most intimate way was all they wanted. Lauren was currently hovering over Bo, both of them breathing heavy as they grinded their centres together. They had the lights turned off, not even their lamps on their nightstands were switched on. The moon shining in the night's sky outside their window was all the light they needed. It made for a much more romantic setting too. Lauren reached her hands out to lace her fingers with Bo's as they held each other's hands, finding more friction in their hips as they did so.

When Bo looked at her beautiful wife, she knew that their love would never fade. It kept replenishing itself over and over again. It was like every day was their anniversary. Bo gently brought herself up into a sitting position and quickly pulled Lauren into a mind blowing kiss. The brunette ran her hands up and down the blonde's back, pulling her closer as their tongues duelled in a battle of lust and passion. Lauren brought her hands into Bo's hair, digging her fingers in her long brown locks. She felt like couldn't get enough of her. Bo rocked her hips harder into Laurens, causing both of them to pull back from their kiss and gasp at the feeling. "I love you so much" Bo breathed out onto Lauren's lips. Lauren smiled into another kiss, "I love you too" she replied as they rocked faster.

Bo could feel herself losing her resolve. "…Oh…God…" Lauren husked out closing her eyes as her breathing became laboured. Although she didn't mean to, Bo dug her nails into Lauren's back as she began to piston harder. "I'm…" Bo didn't finish her sentence as an earth shattering orgasm washed over her, causing her to dig her nails in Lauren's back deeper breaking her skin and making it bleed as they both found themselves in a spasm, their pleasure burning through them as they came. Bo dragged her nails down the blonde's back and as she let go, the open scrams on Lauren's back were already starting to close up as they healed. Bo fell back onto the bed, bringing Lauren with her. The blonde rested her head in the crook of Bo's neck as they tangled their legs together. "That was amazing" Bo moaned as she caught her breath.

"Yes it was" Lauren laughed closing her eyes. Even though the sex was truly magical, given her current condition she was too exhausted to go again after this. "How are you feeling?" Bo asked. She always got worried whenever she and Lauren would have sex when she was pregnant. "Bo I'm fine… you don't have to keep asking me" Lauren knew Bo meant well but it was unnecessary. "Sorry, I just want to make sure you're okay" Bo stroked Lauren's bare shoulder as she wrapped her arms around the blonde. Lauren reached over and pulled the covers over them, it was probably best for them to go to sleep, with Charlie fast asleep now was the time to catch some Z's.

**The Dahl**

It was not 12:45 a.m. and the part had cleared out about 20 minutes ago. Tori had a little too much to drink and eventually threw up after dancing. Stefan carried the young siren to one of the guest rooms while Shay helped her change into some pyjamas that she had left here for when she stayed over. While Shay put Tori to bed, Stefan cleared up most of the bar. There actually wasn't much of a mess, Shay though it would have been worse being that it was a birthday party. Shay walked into the main bar and saw no sign of Stefan. Where did he go? "Babe?" Shay called out for him. Suddenly, the sound system came to life as Ed Sheeran's 'Kiss Me' started playing. Shay loved this song, it was over 20 years old but it was a classic. Stefan popped up from behind the bar with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Shay asked raising her eyebrows at him. Stefan shrugged as he made his way over to his girlfriend. "Oh nothing, just though it might be nice to dance with my girl" he smiled taking her hands to lead her into the middle of the floor. "We did dance" she replied. They had danced quite a bit all night, but Stefan meant a dance where it was just the two of them. "Not to a slow song" he argued. Shay nodded in understanding before linking her hands around his neck as his went to her waist. Both teenagers started to move slowly in rhythm with the song. They didn't need to say anything else. Shay rested her head against his and closed her eyes. This was the best birthday ever, although it wasn't the same without her grandfather here to celebrate with her. But the way that Shay would honour him was to take care of the Dahl Riata like he wanted, to run it in his place as he wished.

As the two danced, they were too lost in the embrace to hear the door to the bar open. Ethan and Rebecca where about to make their way in when they stopped seeing the pair dancing. "Aw, that's so sweet" Rebecca said quietly. Ethan smiled at the grin on his sister's face. After the week that they had, he was glad that she had a great birthday. Not wanting to disturb their dance, Ethan placed his hand on the small of Rebecca's back. "Come one, let's go round the back…. Leave them to it" he said leading her out of the bar. It was good that after such a devastating week, that everyone found comfort with their significant others.

…**..**

**A/N: Hope you guys like this one. The next one will be the last one. Just wanted to get this written up first. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay this is the last chapter *Sniff*. Really sad to see this story end, but all good things do don't they? I am working on a new idea but I won't be able to post that one until summer vacation is over. Going travelling so I won't have internet, but if I ever get it by chance then I will happily post a chapter. Thank you so so much to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed this story… It means so much to me. I hope you guys have an awesome summer. This last chapter will consist of a few time jumps. Thank You :]**

…**.**

**Chapter 20: What Lies Ahead**

**Mercy Hospital (4 ½ Months Later)**

Bo ran down the halls of the Fae hospital, she was so late. Lauren was going to kill her. The brunette had promised to be on time but thanks to a very stubborn Charlie she was running late. Over the last few months, Bo and Lauren had enrolled Charlie in day-care. Bo couldn't stay home forever, she did have a company to get back to. Since all the threats against her had been taken care of, Lauren assured Bo that it was more than safe to enrol her. Besides there was no one to watch her at home so they didn't have many options. Charlie had been quite good with the transition of being left at an unfamiliar place with people she didn't know, but today she felt like throwing a fit. When Bo got her to the day-care, Charlie refused to let go of her mother's hand. And when Bo tried to pull her hands a part, the toddler started to cry, very loudly.

Bo hated seeing her cry, the succubus assured her daughter that she would pick her up in a couple of hours. But Charlie wasn't having any of it. So Bo went with the only thing that she knew would make her compliant. She offered to buy her a new toy. Charlie had enough toys, Lauren would always complain about how much money they had wasted buying her more to make her happy. But Bo didn't have the time to worry about that now, she was late for her wife's sonogram. It was a very special one too, today they were going to find out the sex of the baby, and Bo always loved this part. So after Bo promised to buy Charlie another stuffed animal of her choice, the little girl smiled wide and kissed her mother goodbye before running off to play with her new friends. Bo laughed as all she saw was the back of her daughter's dress as the girl wobbled off.

Bo reached the OBGYN wing, and stopped as she saw Lauren sitting on a chair outside the examination room. The blonde had an angry look on her face, she was not happy. Bo walked forward slowly, so not to make her worse. "Hey Babe" Bo smiled. Lauren rolled her eyes. "Don't **'Hey Babe'** me Bo… Where were you?" Lauren asked folding her arms. Bo sighed and knelt down in front of the blonde, placing her hands on her wife's knees. "Well, you can blame **your** daughter for that… She wouldn't let me go and then she started crying so—"Lauren held up her hand. "You offered to buy her something didn't you!" Lauren yelled. Bo held up her hand, pinching her fingers together indicating she did a little. Lauren scoffed, she hated that the only way to get Charlie to stop crying Bo had to bribe her. Charlie was very clever, she knew that if she cried and made a fuss, that Bo would end up buying her something. She definitely got her street smarts from Bo.

Just as Lauren was about to reply to Bo's display, a nurse came out of the room next to them. "Dr. Harper is ready for you Lauren" the nurse smiled. Lauren nodded and held her hands out for Bo to help her up, the blonde had begun to show a lot more now and her back was starting to hurt quite a bit. Bo helped Lauren up and followed her into the room. Dr. Harper was a very good friend of Lauren's, she was actually the one to deliver Charlie so both women were very comfortable around her. "Lauren, Bo… How are we?" Dr. Harper greeted them with a smile. Lauren gave a tired grin, she was in no mood to start fighting with Bo so she opted for saving her anger until the succubus did something stupid the next time. "We're fine, thanks Amy" Lauren replied. Bo frowned, she was under the impression that Lauren was mad at her. "We are?" Bo asked. Lauren chuckled at her wife's expression, "Yes of course we are" she said. Well Bo wasn't going to object.

"Okay, let's see what's going on shall we? Make yourself comfortable Lauren" Amy said pulling a pair of gloves on and reaching for the lubricant gel. Bo helped Lauren lay on the medical bed so she was comfortable, well as comfortable as she could be in her condition. Lauren rested her head on the pillow and lifted her shirt so it was just over her bump. Amy stood over Lauren and began to squeeze the cold gel on the blonde's belly. Lauren winced at the feeling of the cold. No matter how many times she had a scan, she always reacted the same way to the cold. Bo stood right next to her wife and held her hand tight. "Okay, let's see what we have here…" Amy trailed off as she moved the wand over Lauren's stomach while looking at the screen. Bo and Lauren could hear the strong heartbeat and smiled. Bo was always fascinated at the sound of the heartbeat. It was like music to her ears.

Amy smiled as she froze the image on the screen, and pointed to a specific part of the picture. "Congratulations ladies, looks like you're going to have a baby boy" she said. Bo and Lauren laughed. They were happy about the outcome regardless of what sex it would be but now they owed Shay $50. The hybrid bet them it would be a boy, but Bo and Lauren were certain it would be another girl. So did Ethan, which meant Shay had $100 coming her way. Amy printed out a picture of the scan and handed it to Bo. "I leave you to get cleaned up, congratulations" Amy smiled before taking Lauren's file and walking out of the room. Bo helped Lauren clean her stomach, and then held her hands to help her off the bed. "A boy" Bo said. Lauren smiled and nodded. "Yeah a boy… And I know just the perfect name for him" Bo turned her head to look at Lauren. "What?" she asked. Lauren gave a warm smile. "Fitzpatrick" Bo started to tear up, it meant a lot that Lauren would choose that name.

"How about just Patrick?" Bo suggested, she loved Trick but the name Fitzpatrick sounded very formal. "Patrick? I kinda love it" Lauren chuckled as she held Bo's hand in her own. "Mhmm… And I love you" Bo whispered. Lauren leaned in to kiss Bo gently. "I love you too" Lauren replied. Bo and Lauren left the doctor's office with a smile, they were so happy to know they were having a baby boy and even happier that he would take Trick's name, it was their way of honouring their fallen family member.

**Clubhouse (4 Months Later)**

A lot of things had changed in the last 4 months for the Dennis clan. Ethan had left for college with Rebecca, the two were very much in love. Ethan even took her with him travelling before college. Bo and Lauren loved seeing their son so happy, they would get postcards from each of his stops. He would always take time out from having fun to video chat with his family. The video chatting was more for Charlie than anyone else, the girl missed having her big brother around and when he would call on the phone she would go in a mood because she couldn't see him. So video chatting was a compromise. After Ethan returned from his holiday, he packed for college and Bo and Lauren threw a leaving party for him with all of their family and friends. It was a great day.

Shay was in her senior year of high school and was doing very well in her grades. And although her parents wanted her to go to college, Shay wanted to stay to manage the Dahl just like Trick wanted. She liked being behind the bar too, seeing familiar faces and having good laughs with friends. Plus she always had a place to go to for private time with Stefan. Bo and Lauren also renovated their walk-in closet so it would make a cosy room for the new baby. They didn't want to take Ethan's room away from him, so until Bo could plan for another extension on the house, this is what they had decided on. Besides, the closet was more than spacious.

Charlie had also turned 2yrs old and was getting more rebellious by the second. They had gotten rid of her crib as she was big enough for a big girl bed now. The toddler actually loved the bed, she liked having more room when she was sleeping. Not long after her she passed the 36 week mark, Lauren's water had broken and they were on their way to the hospital in a mad rush. Bo drove, while Lauren sat calmly in the front seat, breathing deeply to get through her contractions. Once they were settled in a private room, it wasn't long before Lauren was screaming at Bo for doing this to her. Bo was expecting it though, every time Lauren went into labour, she had trouble holding her resolve. Bo tried her best to calm her but the blonde wasn't having any of it.

Lauren even swore that she and Bo would never have sex again. Bo would be worried if she didn't say that every time, so she knew she was bluffing. After 5 long, gruelling hours Bo and Lauren were relieved to hear the high pitched wail of their new born baby boy. As Amy handed the little bundle to Lauren, she cried straight away. He was so precious, with his tuft of dirty blonde hair. Bo couldn't tell who he looked like more. He had the cutest button nose and beautiful hazel eyes with specks of green in them. "Hi Patrick… Welcome to our crazy family" Bo laughed in tears before kissing Lauren's sweaty forehead. It wasn't long before everyone turned up to see the newest member of their family. Shay brought Charlie with her, the little girl was eager to meet her new little brother.

Ethan even came home from College, he didn't want to miss meeting his new baby brother. Shay was currently holding her new baby brother in her arms. "You are so cute… Just remember… I'm the cool one, so if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm the one you'll wanna come to" Shay joked as he looked up at her. Ethan held him next, "Hey little brother… Don't worry it's not so bad being in a house full of chicks—"Lauren cleared her throat at his words. "Excuse me, Chicks?" She glared at him. Ethan rolled his eyes. "Sorry…**Women**. Anyway where was i? Oh yeah, you'll be fine. And even though Grandpa isn't here for you like he was for me, the things that I learnt from him… you will learn from me, I promise" Ethan smiled at his baby brother. Everyone was sad that Trick wouldn't be able to celebrate this day with them but they would always make sure that baby Patrick would know him.

After Lauren decided she was well enough, Bo took them home. Little Patrick settled in nicely, Bo and Lauren decorated his room by painting it all light blue with big white clouds around it. It looked so adorable. Lauren quickly fed and changed him into a cute navy onesie that read **'The Prince of Cuteness'** which Ethan picked out for him. Once the blonde lowered the baby into his crib, she couldn't help but watch him in awe, he was so handsome. Bo came up behind her and hugged her from behind. "Can we make him the last one?" Bo asked with a small laugh. Lauren scoffed, "Deal" not that she didn't want more kids someday but 4 was enough for now. Patrick was proving to be the best baby they had ever had, he didn't cry, he didn't fuss and most importantly, he slept through the night which was music to Lauren's ears.

**4 Years Later**

Bo was currently sat on the couch with a 4yr old Patrick, watching a cartoon about robots or something like that. There was a little cold going around and he had come down with it pretty bad, and since he hadn't come into his powers yet, he didn't have the benefit of healing like his siblings. Charlie was now 6yrs old and had started pre-school, the girl loved going to school. Bo could definitely see her being a mini Lauren. Patrick was cuddled into Bo's side as he watched TV. Bo had taken the day off so she could watch him, Kenzi promised that she would have everything under control and Bo trusted her sister completely. Bo looked at the clock on the wall, it was now midday and time for Patrick's dose of Tylenol, Lauren found that it was the only thing that was bringing his fever down.

Bo sat up, bringing her son with her. "Okay buddy, time for you medicine" Bo said getting up and walking him to the kitchen, lifting him up and sitting him on the counter. Patrick was growing into quite the handsome lad. His hair was darker than Ethan's but he was still blonde. His eyes were getting greener too, Bo figured he got those from Trick which was nice to think about. He sat there quietly in his frog pyjamas, rubbing his eyes from being tired. Bo hated seeing him sick but there was nothing she could do but help him through it. Bo came back over with the bottle of medicine and a spoon. "Okay baby, open wide" Bo said feeding him a spoonful, thankfully the medicine didn't taste bad so there was that. After another spoonful, Bo lifted him up in her arms and made her way upstairs to his bedroom. Ethan was all moved out now and had a place of his own with Rebecca which wasn't too far from the clubhouse. After he packed up his stuff, Bo and Lauren moved Patrick right in.

The little boy loved it, he had so much more room so he could play with his toys. Bo settled the boy in his bed, pulling up his dinosaur sheet over his small body. Patrick loved Dinosaurs, and dragons basically anything that roared, could fly or spit fire, he loved. Bo handed him his stuffed dragon, that he had named Drake. Drake the dragon, it seemed to fit nicely. Bo felt his forehead, thankfully his temperature was going down. "Get some rest okay buddy? Mama will right downstairs if you need anything… I love you" Bo kissed him on his warm forehead. Patrick pulled Drake next to him to snuggle under the covers. "Love you mama" he mumbled as he fell asleep rather quickly. This cold was too much for his young immune system. Bo smiled and quietly exited the room, as she made her way down the stairs, there was a knock at the door. Bo wasn't expecting anyone so she wondered who it could be.

Bo opened the door to see Stefan standing there. "Stefan? Shay's not home" Bo thought maybe he was looking for her. Stefan smiled. "I know, she is at the Dahl. I actually came to see you" he said nervously. Bo frowned, why would he want to speak to her? The brunette was intrigued so stepped aside to let him in. "What can I do for you?" Bo said as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Stefan took a deep breath and stammered slightly, he was so nervous for what he had to ask Bo. "Well uh… The thing is that uh…" Bo placed her hand over the shifters. "Stefan relax…. Take a breath" Bo said. Stefan nodded and took another deep breath before exhaling. It was now or never. "Okay… I wanted to ask you if I could maybe… have your permission to, ask Shay to marry me?" he asked. Bo hung her mouth open in shock, she didn't really know what to say.

Shay and Stefan were 22yrs old, even though they were still young their connection had just got stronger over the years. Shay hardly ever came home anymore, she always stayed at the Dahl with Stefan. After all the bar was hers to do with as she pleased. "Uh… Wow. Are you sure you're ready for that big of a commitment? You know marriage is a big step" Bo asked, she just wanted to be sure he had thought this through. Stefan smiled. "Yeah it is. But all I know is, I **love** Shay… And I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy" Stefan said seriously. Bo couldn't help but see how he looked like Dyson when he was serious about something. Bo always thought that she and Dyson didn't work out because she was too in love with Lauren to feel that way for him but that was just one part of it. The other part was that they didn't work out because Shay and Stefan **were** meant to. After hearing the wolf's sincere words, Bo welled up a little before bringing him in for a hug.

Stefan was taken aback at the brunette's actions at first but then returned the hug. Bo pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "Then you have my permission… go get your girl" Bo smiled. Stefan gave an excited grin and thanked Bo one last before leaving the house. Bo closed the door behind him and rested the back of her head against the door, so much was changing. Shay would definitely say yes so the next step for their family was a wedding. Bo couldn't be happier but she couldn't help but wonder where the time had gone. All her babies were growing up. "Mama?" The succubus opened her eyes to see Patrick standing at the bottom of the stairs holding Drake close to his body. Bo walked forward and knelt down so she was face to face with her son.

"Hey buddy, why aren't you sleeping?" She asked smoothing his hair over. Patrick rubbed his eyes. "I had a bad dream. It was really scary" he said quietly. Bo made a sad face before lifting him up into her arms. "I'm sorry baby… You want to tell me what it was about?" Bo asked. Patrick shook his head, he didn't want to think about it. Bo understood. "Okay, what do you want me do?" Bo asked. Patrick used his free hand to play with Bo's hair. "Read me a story please" he asked politely. Bo smiled and nodded. "Okay, let's go" Bo said taking him back upstairs and laying in his bed with him, cuddled up in her side. Bo picked out one of the books that Trick left to Charlie, but Charlie was getting too old for some of them now and if he had known that she and Lauren were expecting Patrick, then he probably would have left him some too.

Bo had picked a story about a fierce dragon that saved the world or something along those lines. The brunette only read 5 pages before Patrick was snoring softly next to her. Bo closed the book quietly, and gently got up off the bed. The brunette positioned Drake so he was in front of Patrick so he could snuggle him. She then pulled the covers over him and kissed him of the head. "Sleep tight buddy" she whispered on her way out of the room. Bo made her way back downstairs and as she was cleaning up some of the dishes from earlier, the front door opened. Lauren came in with Charlie, who was holding a painting she had done in school. "Mama!" Charlie yelled running over to Bo. The succubus met her half way and picked her up to spin her around. "Hey baby. Did you have a good day at school?" Charlie nodded and showed Bo her picture. Bo looked at the paper seeing a stick woman with brown hair and what looked like a long sword.

"It's you" Charlie explained. Bo nodded. That made much more sense. "Aw thank you sweetie. Why don't you go and put your stuff away in your room and then you can watch some TV. But you have to be extra quiet upstairs okay, because Patrick is sleeping" Charlie nodded before making her way upstairs. Lauren walked over to peck her wife on the lips. "Hey you" she smiled. Bo smiled in return. "Hey yourself Doctor. How was your day? Save any lives?" Bo smirked. Lauren laughed. "Not really, just the usual. How has Patrick been?" Lauren asked. "Fine, we hung out, watched TV. His fever is going down but he was pretty tired so I read him a story and he fell asleep pretty quickly" Bo said. Lauren was glad he was feeling better, she hated seeing her children in pain. Bo thought this would be a good time to bring up Stefan's news.

"So, Stefan came by earlier" Bo said. Lauren raised her eyebrows, she just figured he came for Shay. Although Shay was working In the Dahl. "I thought Shay was working all day" Lauren said. "She is, he came to see me" Bo explained. Lauren frowned, Okay now she needed more. "You? Why?" Bo sighed, she wasn't sure how Lauren would react to this news. "He came to ask me for permission to ask Shay to marry him" Bo said. Lauren's eyes widened. "Marriage? As in wedding?" Lauren stuttered in shock. Bo nodded. "What did you tell him?" Lauren asked. "First I asked if he was ready for something like that and he said yes and that all he wanted was to make Shay happy… So I gave him my blessing. Are you okay with it?" Bo asked. Lauren blinked a couple of times before she answered. The thought of her eldest daughter getting married was surreal. Lauren loved Stefan like he was her own son, and when you saw them together you couldn't deny that what they had was real.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lauren answered. Bo stepped into her wife's personal space and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Because I know how protective you are of Shay" Bo replied. Lauren rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm protective Bo, she's my daughter… my first daughter… my-"Lauren started to sniffle from her tears. "Little girl" Bo finished for her. Lauren wiped her eyes and sighed with a smile. "Exactly, I guess it's just hard to see her all grown up… But it's not like we didn't see this coming, right?" Lauren said. The succubus smiled and nodded. "Right" Bo kissed Lauren on her head. "Did he say when he was going to 'Pop' the question?" Lauren asked. Bo shook her head. "Nope, but I imagine it will be spontaneous. You know how perceptive Shay is, she senses things a mile away" Bo said. Lauren laughed. "Yep, she gets that from me" Lauren said proudly. Bo couldn't help but lean in for a kiss, this time deepening it.

Their make out session was quickly interrupted when the two women heard giggles coming from behind them. Bo turned around to see Charlie standing at the bottom of the stairs, giggling at the sight of her parents. Bo walked over to her slowly. "What's so funny?" Bo smiled. Charlie pointed to Bo and starting to sing. "Mommy and Mama, sitting in a tree. **K-I-S-S-I-N-G**!" She yelled as Bo started to chase her around the room. Bo eventually caught her and brought her onto the couch, tickling her while kissing her all over her face. "Eww, Mama. Cooties!" Bo laughed. "There is no such thing as cooties. You wanna watch some cartoons before dinner?" Charlie nodded. Bo reached for the remote, and handed it to the 6yr old. "Go nuts" Bo said before leaving her daughter be on the couch. "I'm going to check on Patrick" Bo nodded as she watched her wife head upstairs.

**The Dahl (Hours Later)**

Shay was just closing up after last call, the bar had been busy to say the least but that was a good thing. The hybrid was glad that even though Trick wasn't behind the bar anymore that people still frequented the bar. Shay checked her phone, it was now 12:30 a.m. Boy was she tired. As she cleaned down the bar, the door opened. Shay didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Last call was an hour ago" She smiled. Stefan walked forward slowly, he was so nervous. "I didn't come for a drink" he said silently thinking he could really use one. Shay turned around, "Really? Then what can I do for you Mr. Thornwood?" She asked with a smirk. Stefan stepped closer to his girlfriend, with one hand behind his back. Shay was getting suspicious now. "Babe? Are you okay?" Stefan nodded and handed Shay a single red rose. Shay smiled before taking the flower and smelling it. "Aw, babe that's so sweet. Thank you" Shay gave him a quick peck.

Before Shay could pull away completely, Stefan grabbed her by the head and kissed her hard, with all the passion he could muster. Once they stopped, Shay didn't open her eyes just yet, she felt like the kiss kept going. "Marry me" He whispered. Shay snapped her eyes open, was he serious? "What?" she asked. Stefan took a step back before getting down on one knee. Shay widened her eyes as she caught on to what he was doing. "Shay, I have been in love with you ever since we were kids. You are my best friend, and the best girlfriend a wolf could ask for…" Shay laughed as she fought back her tears. Stefan reached for her hand and dug his other in his pocket, the wolf pulled out a sterling silver diamond ring. "….Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked holding up the ring. Shay felt her tears start to roll down her face. There was only one answer.

"Yes" She laughed while crying.

Stefan smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger. Perfect fit. Stefan stood and lifted Shay into his arms as they kissed passionately. Shay wrapped her legs around his waist as they got more heated. "Bedroom… **Now!**" She breathed out on his lips. Stefan nodded as he walked them to Shay's bedroom.

**Clubhouse (Next Morning)**

Bo opened her eyes to see Patrick snuggled into her side. She didn't remember him being in the bed when she fell asleep. Obviously Lauren had brought him in last night. Bo looked over to the blonde's side to see she wasn't there. Bo placed the back of her hand to Patrick's forehead, his fever was now non-existent, although he still felt a little warm. The brunette got up from the bed gently, she didn't want to wake him. As Bo retreated to the bathroom, Patrick woke up to an empty bed. The little boy was feeling better in himself so decided to stand up on the bed and jump. He loved to jump on the bed. As Bo was washing her hands, she could hear giggling coming from the bedroom. The brunette walked to the foot of the bed and folded her arm over her chest. "Come on mister… Let's go have breakfast" Bo said opening her arm.

Patrick bounced over to Bo and jumped into her arms. Bo and Patrick were very close, and to Lauren's dismay, the little boy always favoured Bo over her. But there was nothing wrong with that. Bo made her way downstairs with Patrick, as they both reached the ground floor, the brunette put the boy down as he ran over to the kitchen to where Lauren was. Lauren looked down to see big green eyes staring up at her. "Morning baby, how are you feeling?" Lauren asked as she lifted him into her arms. "Better. Mommy can I have some chocolate milk?" he asked with his best puppy dog eyes that was all Bo. "Sure, go sit at the table while I make it" Lauren kissed him on the head before letting him down. Bo walked over to kiss her wife good morning. "Why didn't you wake me?" Bo asked seeing the time, 10:00 a.m. Lauren shrugged, "Because I know you were tired, and I had to get dressed and take Charlie to school" she replied.

Bo nodded. Just then the front door opened, Shay walked in slightly dishevelled and looking rather happy. "Thank you for letting us know you weren't coming home, young lady" Bo said. Shay smiled bashfully, "Yeah, sorry uh… kinda got caught up with something" Shay said. Bo scoffed, yeah she knew exactly what that something was. Lauren handed Patrick his milk before looking to Shay. "Are you okay?" she asked. Shay smiled wide and nodded. "More than okay… I'm engaged!" Shay held up her hand showing her parents the ring. Bo and Lauren looked at the sparkly ring and started to well up. Lauren hugged Shay tight. "Congratulations honey" she said. Bo kissed the younger brunette on the head and said the same. Looks like Stefan didn't waste any time.

**The Dahl (2 Weeks Later)**

To celebrate their pending nuptials, Bo, Lauren, Dyson and Tamsin wanted to throw their children and engagement party. Ethan had now finished college and were fully qualified doctors. Lauren had always intended for Ethan to come work with her and was happy to offer Rebecca a position in the trauma department like the human wanted. Ethan was happy that his little sister was getting married. And even though he knew Stefan was mated to her, and that he was practically incapable of cheating. The hybrid still wanted to have the big brother talk with him. Ethan pulled Stefan aside, both men were dressed in smart fitted suits. "So we're gonna be brothers now… that's pretty cool" Ethan said. Stefan nodded, "Yeah it is" Stefan could see Ethan's gaze turn serious.

"I know that you have this epic wolf love for my sister. But if you break her heart…I'll break your neck" Ethan said with a smile before tapping Stefan on the shoulder and walking off. Stefan was sort of frozen in place by Ethan's threat. He had no intension of ever hurting Shay, but it was nice to know that Ethan cared enough to kill him if he did. After a while everyone gathered in a circle, when Bo called for attention. "I just wanted to say a little something in honour of the happy couple. It's always hard for a mother to see her children grow up, and to see them start their own lives. But when I look at you guys, I know that I have nothing to worry about because seeing the love that you two share is beautiful. And I know I speak for everyone here when I say that… you guys are meant for each other. And we wish you all the happiness in the world" Bo finished with tears in her eyes. Lauren put her arm around Bo's waist and kissed her on the cheek, "That was beautiful babe" she said. "To Shay and Stefan" Lauren held up her glass to toast. Everyone did the same and took a drink.

Shay was overwhelmed with her mother's speech. Shay walked over and gave Bo a crushing hug. "Thank you Mom…. For everything" she sniffled into Bo's neck. Bo returned the hug, her tears were now flowing freely. "You're Welcome kiddo" Bo kissed her head softly. She was so happy for her daughter, but it was still sad to see her all grown up

**1 Year Later**

The last year had been a rollercoaster of sorts for Bo and Lauren. Shay and Stefan got married. Shay wanted a small, intimate ceremony with just family. She picked Tori as her maid of honour and had Charlie as the flower girl and Lexi and Rebecca as bridesmaids. They also had Patrick dressed in a smart tuxedo and gave him the important job of ring bearer. Everyone watched in awe as Bo and Lauren both walked their daughter down the aisle, she looked stunning in her simple white dress, the hybrid didn't want a dress that was puffy or too big, just a simple fitted dress that was elegant. Bo had trouble letting go as they reached the altar, Lauren even had to drag her away. Hale officiated the ceremony, the siren had taken his job back as the Ash so it was only fitting that he do the ceremony.

After Patrick had given the rings to his sister and to Stefan, the little boy ran over to Bo, who picked him up and settled him in her lap. The little boy snuggled into Bo's chest to hide himself. He was very shy around people. Charlie was sitting next to Lauren, she couldn't take her eyes off her dress. She loved dressing up for special occasions. Ethan was standing next to Dyson who was Stefan's best man, the young shifter couldn't think of anyone else to be his best man. Stefan and Shay had recited their vows causing the guest to be in tears from their heartfelt words. They finished the ceremony with a love filled kiss and had everyone clapping in applause. Bo and Lauren were smiling and crying at the same time. Their little girl was married now, it was so surreal.

After the wedding, Ethan and Rebecca took off for Las Vegas to get married themselves. Bo and Lauren were not amused, he was their oldest son and they weren't there to see him get married. Bo refused to talk to him, she was so angry. Lauren ordered him to apologise to his mother, he didn't think of what repercussions his actions would have. Ethan didn't think that his mother would be that upset, but he realised that he acted impulsively and he owed his mother an apology. Bo was in her office at the base of her company. In her anger, Bo buried herself in work. Ethan walked in and stood in front of his mother's desk. "I'm busy" Bo didn't lift her eyes from her case file. "Too busy to hear your son's apology?" Ethan said. Bo looked up, she was still angry. "You have 2 minutes… Go" she said folding her arms over her chest. Ethan sighed, "Look Mom, I'm sorry okay. We didn't plan to get married, we were just going for a vacation and then somehow, it just happened…. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you" he said sincerely.

Bo exhaled before standing up and walking over to her son. "You know if you still lived with me, I would have grounded you for eternity" she said sternly but quickly turned into a laugh. "So did you get hitched in some cheesy chapel by an Elvis look alike?" Bo dreaded he answer. Ethan laughed. "No, actually I hired a legit minister to marry us on the beach at sunset" Ethan gushed. "Well aren't you the romantic, I think all those years of watching romance movies with us paid off" Bo smiled. "Yeah I guess. So are we good?" He asked hoping, he couldn't live with himself if his mother stayed mad at him. Bo brought him in for a hug, she could never stay mad at him for long. "We're good. I know that you love Rebecca but have you thought about how complicated this could get. I mean she is human after all" Bo hated that she had to say those words, given that her wife used to be human but she had to ask.

Ethan nodded. "I never stop thinking about it. Rebecca even asked me if there was a way for her to be like us" he said. "Did you tell her there was?" Bo asked. Ethan shook his head. "I told her I don't know, it would be selfish of me to let her do it" he said. He loved Rebecca regardless of what species she was. "I know, but if it's what she wants then you should support that. You could talk to her about potential Fae types she could use. And then I'm sure your Mom would be happy to perform the procedure" Bo said. Ethan nodded. It was worth a shot, it was what Rebecca wanted and Ethan wanted to be with her forever.

After their mother and son chat, Rebecca thought it over. Ethan asked her to think about what she would be giving up. Rebecca didn't need to think, her parents had passed when she was a little girl. She was an only child and had no other members of family to consult with. Ethan didn't want her to be a succubus, neither did Bo. They thought that the hunger and the urges would be too much for her. Ethan asked his now wife, what her favourite mythical creature was when she was little. She didn't hesitate to say Fairy. Lauren agreed that a Fairy would be a perfect fit for her. After the procedure was completed, Rebecca felt new. Bo and Lauren were glad that Ethan would have someone to spend his long life with. Just like they had each other.

Patrick was now 5yrs old and had started pre-school. When Bo dropped him off on his first day, the little boy didn't want to go in. He always had a tiny bit of separation anxiety when it came to being left alone. Bo promised him that he would be fine and that in a few hours she would be right outside the doors waiting for him. That seemed to do the trick as she led him into his class room and hugged him goodbye. Life had been getting more relaxed for Bo and Lauren. Shay was all moved out and living with her husband who was following in the footsteps of his father and became a cop. They both lived at the Dahl, Shay loved being the owner of such a historic way-station. She felt like it was her way of being close to Trick.

Ethan and Rebecca where shacked up in their own apartment. Working hard as Doctors in the hospital. Lauren couldn't have been more proud of him. Charlie was 7yrs old and was starting to turn into a mini Shay with her rebellious attitude. Bo found it funny at first, until Charlie would mouth back to her then she got mad and sent her to her room. After a while things died down. Bo and Lauren had taken the day so they could spend it together. Charlie and Patrick were in school and Ethan and Shay had their own lives so it was the perfect time. Both women were cuddling on the couch. "Life is great" Bo smiled. Lauren rested her head on Bo's shoulder. "Mmm, it sure is. Who knew we would have 4 kids. And I can't believe that we are literally 60 years old and we still look like this" Lauren laughed. It was true, they were both in their sixties now, but thanks to their Fae genes they didn't look a day of 25.

"And in 60 more we will be the same, and 60 after that" Bo joked. "I love you" Bo whispered as she leaned in for a loving kiss. Lauren savoured the touch. "I love you too… Forever" she smiled. "And ever" Bo laughed kissing her again.

If this is what life would be like in another 60 or 600 years, that would make Bo the happiest Succubus in the world….

…**.**

**A/N: OK, and there we have it. I am sorry if it was a bit choppy in parts but I just needed to get everything in. Again thank you to everyone who stuck with me for this story. It has been a blast. Hopefully I will be back with another soon. But until then, I hope you guys have an awesome summer. I love you ! :]**


End file.
